


Eight Years Too Long

by SwayFish



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 79,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwayFish/pseuds/SwayFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole Haught left town without so much as an explanation, after a strange and unexplainable event happen to her family. Eight years later she is called back into Purgtory with some things answered, but with a lot of explain to do. However eight years is a long time to be away, and people change. Even in a small town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there to whoever reads this! First off I wish to start with that, this is my first ever WayHaught Fanfiction, so I hope everyone enjoys.  
> Second point, I haven't written anything in years, or come up with a story line in the same amount of time, so I do hope this one is good enough.  
> Third point... I really don't have one, I'm just a bit nervous about coming back into writing after so long.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy, please review, let me know what you think so far, and please forgive me for any errors you may see in the first chapter.  
> Also, this is my first time using this website, so please be bare with me as I try to learn about this website.
> 
> Also, the story is a bit AU with a bit of OC as well mixed into it, which I really hope y'all will enjoy. I guess we shall see.
> 
> I would also like to point out, I don't own anything, just using them characters for my own fun.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Nicole Haught stood outside of the town line looking up at the welcome sign of Purgatory. She was leaning against her car hood thinking about the last time she’s been to this place. She knew it’s been way over eight years, maybe even longer. _That sounds about right though._ She thought to herself. _Eight damn years._ Eight years since an unexplainable event happen to her life and her family, eight years since she made up her mind to pack a small amount of her things and leave town, looking for answers, not even knowing if she’ll find any. Eight years since she left the woman she loved. _Loves._ Her thoughts rang out again, and she smiled just from the thought of her.

“You sure about this?” Doc called out from the open car door, a cigarette hanging out from his mouth, and his hat on shading himself from the hot sun.

Nicole didn’t take her eyes off from the sign when she heard him call out to her. “Nope.” She finally answered, rubbing her hands together despite the hot weather that covered Purgatory. A nervous habit she give herself every time she thought about ever calling, e-mailing or thinking about visiting just to see her again, to hear her voice or to just speak to her. However, every time she came close to doing so she backed out thinking that it’s been way too long, and way too late to try to back track now. “But Dolls sent you out to me, and we both know he means serious business if he’s calling for back up.” Nicole gave out as she turned to look over at Doc, smiling over at him.

Doc shrugged his shoulders, making it a point to show she was right about that fact. “That may be true Nicole, but I do recall you telling us about a certain tragedy that happen to you in this town.”

“Which one?” She asked walking over to the man a slight hot breeze coming through, allowing her hair to flow with it, and taking the cigarette out of his mouth to take a drag for herself. “The one that happen to me and my family or the one that I left behind myself.” _Hoping to have maybe deal with it when I was ready._ She thought to herself.

Doc got out of the car leaning against the open door. “Both.” He answered taking back his cigarette when Nicole hand it back. “You realize, the demons we hunt down here aren’t only going to be real, but also the ones you left behind for yourself.”

The redhead let out a laugh. “Thanks for the reminder.”  

Doc smiled alongside her, finally happy to see one on her face, not so happy though on how it got there, still it was something, and it was nice. He hated it when Nicole tend to go through one of her emotions, he was never too sure on what was going to come out. Since the time he meet the redhead, he knew she was different, and not much in a sense to where, it was a bad different or a dangers by that matter. There was just something about her that she held, and Doc knew that they were going to be great friends. It didn’t surprise him at all the fact that he was right, it did surprise him however, with his friendship with Xavier, that one he didn’t see coming. Still, it never seems to amaze him that when either Nicole, Xavier or himself needs help with one thing or anything, they are always there for each other, so when arriving to Nicole’s apartment in the big city, they both knew something important was about to happen. Nicole allowed Doc to come in and he spoke of how Xavier needed their help in a town called Purgatory. That weirder things were happening then what he or his new partners could handle, and it would be nice to have some extra hands to help them out with. Though Nicole told them of what happen to her, her family and who she left behind, she never did say of where she took off from. That part she explain to Doc once they were on the road.

“You aren’t alone on this Haught.” Doc said, seriousness wrapped around his voice. “And you know damn well that Dolls and I won’t let you walk this alone.”

Nicole looked up at him, smile on her face. “That I know, I do think however think that I should handle somethings on my own.” She turned round to allow herself to walk to the other side of the car to get into the driver seat.

“Well, I am glad we can both agree on that.” He said more to himself as he put the cigarette out and went back into the passenger seat. He looked over at one of his best friends as she started the car up. “Do you have any idea of what you are going to say to her?”

“You know, I will be really honest, even after eight years, I have never thought I would be in this position, so no. I have no idea what I’m going to say to her when I see her.” She put the car in drive taking off heading into the small town that she once called home.

“Well, at least you have another forty-five minutes to figure that part out.” Doc said, smiling over at her.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Forty-five minutes were not enough, not for Nicole to think about what she was going to say when presented in front of her. However, she did think about the shouting, or the shocked look, or even objects being thrown at her when they see each other. As much as she tried to keep a positive thought, it was hard to do so the closer they got to town. She did also think about what the older Earp sister will do once Wynonna sees her as well, and that went a lot different in her head then what Waverly might do to her. Especially now that she understands what the Earp family is made of.

She parked in front of the building, and turned off her GPS on her phone, and look at her surrounding of the town. She took everything in, and notice how it still looked the same, yet it was different. She could tell where some old building stood, while new ones were made as well, making the town look smaller then what it already was. _Eight years and still everything looks the same._ Nicole thought. _It’s not the same though._ She told herself after learning what her town is really made of.

Nicole and Doc both exit the car leaving it where it was, and waited for Xavier to come outside to meet them. “You ready for this?” Doc called out once again.

“I don’t think I have a choice anymore.” Nicole answered back, wiping her hands on her jeans to dry off the sweat that was forming from her nervous once again. “Besides, this is long overdue, and I think it’s about time to fix what I broke.”

“Way to be positive.”

“Doc, Nicole.” Xavier called out, happiness covering his voice. “Damn, I am sure happy to see you.” He smiled, opening up his arms to allow him to give a hug to Nicole first, then over to Doc.

“Wish it was under better circumstances” Doc let out once the reunion was done. “Though, still happy to see us all working together once again like back in the day.” That caused all three of them to share knowing smiles of how well they worked together, and just as excited they are to be back at it again.

“Right.” He looked over at Nicole, and handed her a folder. “I’m sure Doc filled you in on some stuff, follow me, and I will tell you the rest and who we will be working with.” Xavier let out, his serious voice coming in strong.

“Wait, Xavier-“

“Haught, you know the drill, no first name bases during this time” He said cutting Nicole off, turning just slightly to make sure they were both following him.

“Well, yes, but I do think you should hear what she has to say about this one particular thing that happen to her.”

As much as Xavier wanted to smile, knowing fully well just how serious his partners take their jobs at times, he held it back, and waited for a different time. “Holliday, story-telling can wait for a different time, when things are in a lighter mood.”

They were just outside the door where the Earp sisters were in, but before Dolls could even reach for the door handle, Haught grabbed him by the shoulders. “This is a serious matter Dolls.” She said in a more serious tone now. Dolls raised an eyebrow at her, and waited for her to continue. Haught took a deep breath in. “Remember when I told you, I ran away because of what happen to my family. I wanted answers, and I couldn’t find any unless I went out looking for them.” He nodded his head. “I’m from this town, and I always knew there was something different about it, but I never knew what it was, and I knew if I stayed then I would never find the answers I was trying to look for.”

“Perfect, then this should make it easier for you to hunt what we are looking for.” Dolls let out, going for the door handle once again.

“No, wait-“

Nicole however wouldn’t be able to explain her story, and turn quite quickly once Dolls spoke. “Wynonna, Waverly, I would like you to meet my two partners, this is Doc Holliday and-“

“Nicole.” Waverly cut in the moment Nicole walked into the office.

“Uh, hi.” She let out, shy and quite once again, waving a little at both sisters.

The next few moments felt slow and very much like something out of either a movie or TV show. No one was really fast enough to stop Wynonna from jumping over the table, grabbing Nicole by the collar, slamming her back against the table, Nicole was sure she was either going to be bruised or sore tomorrow, and pulling out Peacemaker and pointing it straight at the redhead, right between her eyes.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Nicole let out, hands in the air, giving a sign of surrender to the gun holder.

“Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn’t shoot you now.” The older Earp let out, a pissed off expression setting on her face.

“Wynonna, put the gun down. We need her.” Dolls gave out.

“Not a good enough reason for me.” Wynonna said, cocking the gun, ready to use.

“Look, I understand you are pissed, trust me, I’m pissed off at myself too for what I did and how I did things, but if you give me a chance, I would like to explain it to you.” Nicole let out, a bit scared hoping that would allow Wynonna to drop the gun, but she didn’t. She kept the gun right where she placed it. There was a sense to her that allowed Nicole to pick up that Wynonna didn’t trust her, not one bit. “Or if you like, I can explain it to you now.”

“Yeah, that sounds a lot better.” Wynonna finally spoke.

“Put the gun down.” Waverly finally let out, finding her voice in all that happen in the past few moments that past. “She doesn’t need to explain anything.”

“Like hell she doesn’t.” Wynonna let out. “Maybe you don’t want to hear why she left town, but I sure as hell want to know why she left, without saying a word to you and breaking your heart.” There was anger in her voice. Hatred almost it seems like if Nicole bothered to listen a bit closer to Wynonna’s voice, but she wasn’t listening to what her voice held, even if Nicole was looking at her. What she was hearing out for was Waverly’s pulse, her heart beating what seems to be a mile per minute. To Waverly’s voice, that she missed so much over the last eight years. Nicole could feel the regret sliding into her, the feeling of her leaving and how she should have come back at some point, should have called at some point, or wrote to her even. That was too late though, all the chances she had, she missed, and now they are here, dealing with it as such.

Waverly got up from her seat, gather her things as best as she could into her arms. “Do you ever think that maybe I don’t want to hear what she has to say?” Nicole heard it. The anger, the hurt, the sadness that cover the other woman’s voice, and it hurt Nicole. She wanted to look at the smaller woman, wanted to see if she would stop and give her a chance to explain what happen to her, and why she left in the first place.

It was too late though, by the time Nicole turned her head to look over at Waverly all she saw was the end of her hair that was tied up in a braid, and she watched seeing nothing but her back leaving the office in a hurry. “You are very lucky right now that I have to go make sure my sister is alright, but I will take care of you very soon, don’t you forget that.” Wynonna finally put her gun away, slipping it back by her side, and walking out the office as well calling after her younger sister to slow down.

Dolls stood there eyes wide and in shock once the Earp sisters left the office, before saying anything. He turned slightly over his shoulder, to look at the redhead. “What to explain what the hell that was all about?”

“In all fairness, we did try to warn you.” Doc let out, one eyebrow raised, shock expression clear on his face as well. He was expecting a lot of things to have happen, he did not however expect to see a gun pointed as his friend, or see his friend being pulled around the round as such, and he didn’t expect such a tense situation to occur so soon on this job. _If this is how the first day is, I really can’t wait to see what the rest of our time here brings us._  

Nicole let out a sigh, rubbing the bottom of her back, already feeling the slight bruise to soreness feel, then nothing. “Xavier, I told you there was more to my story, but you won’t listen.”

“Yeah, well I didn’t realize your story was part of you knowing the Earp sisters, and apparently dating one as well.” He let out laughing a little of not only what has just happen, but the fact that something like this had to fall right into their laps with everything else that was going on in this Hell of a place. “Which I still want the story on tonight.” He said as he walked over to the chair that held his jacket. “All three of us are going to Shorty’s.”

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea.” Nicole let out. “I remember going there a lot with Waverly, and I’m more than sure that she still works there.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’m about to go talk to Wynonna, and I will text you the details of what will happen.” After putting on his jacket, he walked over to the door to open it, but paused for a brief moment. “Oh, and Nicole.” The redhead looked over at her best friend, worried covering her face. “Please, do fix whatever problem happened here. We are going to spend a lot of time with each other. Keep that in mind.” He said before leaving to chase after Wynonna.

“So much for him having my back on all of this.” Nicole let out, looking over at Doc.

“Well, you still do have me.” He smiled.

Nicole let out a sigh, rolling her eyes at him as she left the office.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Wynonna finally caught up with Waverly. She never realized how fast the smaller sister can move until you actually pissed her off. “Hey, Waves, come on, wait up.” Finally Waverly slowed her pace, allowing herself to walk more so then to speed walk. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister. “How did you think I’m feeling?” She spat out.

“Okay, stupid question.” Wynonna said to herself.

“I don’t even know why she’s here.” Waverly let out. “It’s not like we need her. In fact she’s the last person we need. We can handle this without her. In fact, we have been doing really well without her. Hell, we have been doing fine for more than eight years without her.” Waverly let out as her pace picked up again, allowing her anger to come out in her rant, and Wynonna felt more that the “we” Waverly was using was more of an “I”.

“Hey.” Wynonna called out once again, jumping in front of Waverly, trying to make her slow down to a stop. “You’re pissed, I get that, and as am I if you couldn’t tell back there.” She said pointing back to the police station. “Maybe we can talk to Dolls about getting someone else down here to help.” Waverly came to a slow stop. “Maybe we can try to convince Dolls that we can actually do this on our own.”

“Maybe.” Waverly let out. “But even if we did ask, what if Nic-“ She paused at the name. “What if Nic- damn it, what if she doesn’t leave.” Waverly let out frustrated once again, because of the redhead. She didn’t realize how long it’s been since she last actually said her name, even though she said it not too long though. It took her off guard when she saw her again, the name slipping out like it was nothing, but now, now was pissed and hurt and betrayed and everything she was feeling when Nicole got up and left eight yeas ago.  

“And if she does stay, fine, let her, but at least she won’t be working with us.” Wynonna pointed out. “I know it’s not the best, but at least it would be something.”

“I was hoping to fine you out here.” Dolls let out. “Sorry about what happen back there, I didn’t realize you and Agent Haught had, um, well history.” He said flicking his eyes over to Waverly.

“Speaking of Agent Haught.” Wynonna let out crossing her arms over her chest. “Is it really necessary for her to be here?” She asked. “I mean as far as I’m concerned, we should try to keep the circle as small as possible.” Waverly turned around wondering what he will say to that idea.

“I understand the situation isn’t the most pleasant one to be in,” Dolls started. “But she is a necessary to the team itself, though it isn’t my place to say why.” He finished. “Maybe you should talk to her and ask her as to why she left this town in the first place.” He said, looking straight at Waverly when he did.   

“Like fuckin’ hell I will.” Waverly let out, anger still in her voice. “The last thing I want right now is to talk to her, or at least I don’t want to talk to her right now.”

“How about never.” Wynonna comment.

Waverly didn’t have the chance to respond to her sister, her phone going over in her pocket. She pulled the device out to see who it was. “We will talk about this later.” She pointed out, as she answered the phone, and walked away from the pair, Wynonna hearing a soft “Hey Champ, what’s up?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes at the name, and looked over at the man in front of her. “Are you really going to take your best friend’s side over your girlfriend’s right now?” Wynonna asked.

Xavier’s face soften, rubbing his hands over his eyes. “I’m trying to be on neither side.” He answered.

“You realize that’s the wrong answer right.”

Xavier scratched the back of his head, and put his other hand on his hip thinking things through. “Listen, Wynonna, I understand you want answers, and even though Waves won’t admit, she wants answers too.” He put his arm down, place it on his hip as well, the same as the other. “The only person who can give you answers however is Nicole.”

Wynonna let out a soft hum, as she walked up closer to Xavier, pulling a little on his jacket. “That may be a good enough answer for yourself, but not for me.” She said, slapping him playfully on the cheek. “Hope you have a goodnight sleeping on the couch.” She finished, walking away from her boyfriend. “You can thank Agent Haught for that.”

Xavier let out a shallow sigh throwing his head back. “Damn it to hell.” He let out turning around to walk back to the police station.   

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

 She was hoping this walk would clear her head. That’s all she wants as this point. To be left alone for a few moments to think about what had just happen, but her only thoughts at this point wondered over to Waverly. Nicole wasn’t all too sure anymore what to do. _Okay, that’s a lie._ She knew what she had to do, but actually doing it scared her more than anything. Trying to talk to the smaller girl wasn’t going to be an easy task, and Xavier had a point. She needed to fix this, and soon even if that means forcing herself to push past her uncomfortableness.

She took in a deep breath ready to take that head on the next time she sees Waverly whenever that may be, and though there may be a good chance of a death look shooting straight at her, she knew it was worth it if that means her and Waverly could try to work through this. Even if that means being friends at least. _Not really something I want, but I definitely don’t have the right to really choose at this point._ She let out a sigh, and took a seat on the bench. This walk was supposed to help her try to think things through, not rethink the whole situation, and back out last minute.

She shook her head, trying once again to clear her thoughts, hoping to start from a clear slate of thought. However, there was smell that hit her, a smell that she found all too familiar, one she would never mistake for anything else. Nicole, turned around on the bench she was sitting on to find Waverly standing near the playground, phone in hand texting as fast as she could with one hand.

 _This is it._ Nicole thought. She once again took a deep breath, and stood. Everything in her mind and body told her to wait, maybe right now isn’t the right time. She ignored all of that however, Nicole waited too long for this moment, and she just finished promising herself that the next time she sees Waverly, she will talk to her. Right now is that time, she felt like she wouldn’t get another. Not one where it will be just the two of them.

“Hey.” Nicole let out, causing Waverly to jump a little bit, dropping some paperwork out of her hands. “Shit.” The redhead let out, bending down to quickly up them up before any of them got too far. “I probably could have announced my arrival better.”

“That would be change, cause that means you actually talking to me.” Waverly shot back, and Nicole felt the burn start inside of her. Everything inside her telling her to apologize, retreat and try again some other time.

“Right, I deserve that.” Nicole let out, running a hand through her hair. “Wav-“

“Nicole.” Waverly let out, looking up at her, finally making eye contact with the other woman. “I understand you would like to talk, but right now is not the best time.”

Nicole nodded her head. “Do you know when the right time will be?” Waverly shrugged her shoulders. “Right.” She cleared her throat.

“Mommy!” A little kid yelled, running up straight to Waverly hugging her around her legs. He looked like he was around six or seven. _What?_ Nicole thought to herself as she looked at the kid that past her. His short hair a light brown, and his skin the same color as Waverly.

“Hey, kiddo.” Waverly smiled down at the little boy, kneeling down to his eye level. “How was your weekend with your dad?”

“Eh, it was okay.” He replied. “Normal stuff. Video games and movies.”

Waverly nodded her head. “Sounds like your dad.”

“Hey Waves, sorry about the hold up. My parents wouldn’t let the little buddy go.” Champ let out, walking up with a small bag in his hand, most likely belonging to the little boy.

Nicole watched from the sidelines, shock covering her face from what she was seeing. Champ and Waverly, and… and…. Their child, standing right in from of her. She knew eight years changed a lot, but this was the last thing she expected to see.

“Haught, is that you?” Champ let out, smile on his face. “No fuckin’ way.”

“Champ.” Waverly hit him on the shoulder, stern look on her face. The little boy laughing at him.

“Sorry.” He let out rubbing his shoulder, then turn back to Nicole. “Well dang Haught, eight years have been well on you.” He said crossing his arms, looking her up and down.

Nicole rolled her eyes at him. “Here, I believe these belong to you.” She said, passing the papers back to Waverly. She quickly grab them, stuffing them back with the rest of them in her arms. “I see I’m not the only one who changed these past eight years either.” Nicole said to Waverly before walking off.

Nicole knew she had no right to be pissed off. After all she was the one that left, she was the one who didn’t tell Waverly that she was leaving, she was the one who packed up and find what she was looking, to find out what she was. Though if she would have known what Waverly was dealing with, if she would have known what the Earp family was really like, that would have changed so much for the both of them.

“Mommy, who was that?” Nicole heard the little boy asked, and it hurt even more with the answer Waverly gave, saying that is was “No one.” The hurt look ran across her face, going back to her walk, hoping and praying to whatever God, if there is one out there that they would get that scene out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Haught left town without so much as an explanation, after a strange and explainable event happen to her family. Eight years later she is called back into Purgtory with some things answered, but with a lot of explain to do. However eight years is a long time to be away, and people change. Even in a small town. [WayHaught]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and her I am once again, giving chapter two! I was a littler surprised with the reaction I got when I posted by the story, so thank you.  
> I hope everyone is enjoy it, and I am sure everyone wants answers, which will be given, somewhat in this second chapter.  
> As you can tell its longer, and so therefore has more information and more interactions with the characters as well.  
> I hope everyone will enjoy this second one as much as they enjoyed the first chapter.  
> Also, I now know what I am doing on here when it comes to uploading my chapters. So excuse me while I go fix that first one
> 
> Now enough with this, onto the story!
> 
> And as always, characters are not mine, just using them for my story.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

_**She was driving back home in the pick-up truck her father gave her. It was old, and something that needed a lot of work on, but it was something that she loved. It gave the truck character, and it give her father and Nicole something to do on the weekends. Picking parts out, bonding and learning whatever her father was teaching her. Waverly hated though, always scared that it would break down one day in the middle of nowhere, and Nicole's mother agreed with the small brunette. She would never understand why her husband gave her the damn truck in the first place, but she didn't question it when she saw how happy it made Nicole when her father gave it to her, and neither did Waverly when she saw the brightest smile on her girlfriend's face. "You always take her side though." Nicole would point out when it came to her girlfriend. "That may be true, but you have your dad on your side." Her mother would always reply. Which would normally cause Nicole to roll her eyes, soft smile on her lips.** _

_**Nicole was lucky to be born in such a family who loved her in a way to which she would never have to hide anything from each other. She also counted herself lucky to have meet such a wonderful girl such as Waverly that her parents adored as well, and her older sister was more than happy to have another shopping buddy to have tag along with her, since Nicole wasn't a fan of it. Nicole was living the life and she knew that. There was nothing in this world that could knock her down.** _

_**At least she thought so until one night changed her life the moment she drove up the drive way after dropping off Waverly back at her house. The cops were there, two or three, lights flashing against the night sky of red, blue and white. Nicole wasn't sure what was going on, but she quickly parked the car, turned it off and rushed out to find out her answers.** _

_**There was yellow tape surrounding the property, and a few police men on watch making sure no one will pass it. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the property, this is a crime scene." A new police man told her.** _

_**"A what?" Nicole asked, taking off in a run the moment a stretcher came out, a body bag on top of it. The police man blocked her way from getting anywhere near the body. "What the fuck man?" Nicole yelled. "This is my home, this is my family."** _

_**"Cooper, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Nedley's voice rang out. He was an old friend of the family, and when called about a disturbance going on out at the Haught's property he drove fast to get here. What he saw however stopped him in his tracks, only to fine the door wide open, and even a worse scene inside.** _

_**"Sir, just doing what you are telling me to do. She was trying to get through."** _

_**Nedley shook his head. "She lives here. Damn it Cooper, let her through." Cooper moved quickly out of the way allowing Nicole to get through, and now that she could, she couldn't even move.** _

_**Nedley gave her a soft expression. "Come on Nicole." He called out, opening his arm, telling her to follow.** _

_**"W-w-what happen?" Nicole asked following the Sheriff. Nicole was shaking, everything in her couldn't stop the violent movement of her hands and legs. She was surprise she could even walk let alone stand.** _

_**"We aren't too sure on what happen, but it looks like it was an animal attack." He started to explain. "Based on the marks that they left behind on the walls, doors and bodies it's safe to assume that it could have been wolves."** _

_**They walked over to the house about to enter, but Nicole didn't go in. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She studied the open door, looking at it, the marks that were left behind. Huge, long and cutting through the wood. These weren't normal wolves. Nicole thought.** _

_**After some time, she finally entered the house looking around her. The mess that was left behind, the blood that cover the walls, the smell that reached her noise. Nicole couldn't hold it in for every much longer. Running back outside, she found herself hitting the grass, throwing up whatever she ate that night with Waverly. What she saw, what she find in that house was the last thing she wanted to see.** _

_**"I understand that this is hard for you, but right now I need to know. Would there be anyone out there who would want to hurt you or your family?" Nedley asked, rushing back to Nicole's side.** _

_**Nicole couldn't think straight. Too much was happening too fast, and it felt like the world was spinning around her. It was her losing control on reality, and it was her losing her grip on trying to stay awake. "I-I don't k-know." Nicole finally answer, shaking her head. "I don't get why they would want to."** _

_**Nedley closed the notepad that was in his hands, and put in his back pocket. "Come on." He said, grabbing her softly around the arm, to help her up. "You are in condition to be here, or to answer my question, we should get you to the hospital." Nicole nodded her head getting up from the ground. "Can you walk, or do you need help?"** _

_**"No, I can walk just give me little space." Nedley nodded his head, backing away from the younger redhead.** _

_**"Take all the time you need, I'll be waiting for you over at my car."** _

_**Nicole nodded her head once again, allowing herself to take in deep breaths. A cold breeze coming in light. In what felt like hours, Nicole almost forget that it was the middle of winter, and despite the cold weather she felt hot all over. She felt like the jacket was too much, and she felt little sweat drops forming near her hairline and upper lip already.** _

_**Wiping it away and about to walk to the cop car that belong to Nedley, she heard a sound that stopped her. It was almost a whisper that was coming from the house. She wasn't sure if she was hearing things, from everything that was happening, or if she truly did hear it.** _

_**"Nicole." She heard again, it was a voice she didn't recognize, still it felt like she was under a spell to follow it. "Nicole." It repeated again. With a raised eyebrow she walked back towards the house, hoping, welling to find the voice. To find who it was coming from. "Nicole." It gave out again, this time the end of her name coming out in a growl.** _

_**She paused at the odd sound that came out of the shadow of the house, and the thing that jumped out of the house came out as a blur. She put her left arm up blocking the attack feeling teeth chomp down around it. A sharp pain shooting through her arm and a scream filling the night sky.** _

_**Nicole heard the police men shooting at the thing. Unloading and reloading there bullets into it, still the monster didn't let go, almost as if it was going to rip her arm off. It would have most likely done that if Nedley didn't come just in time a sharp spear in his hand, and stabbing the thing in its side. It was then that it finally let go of Nicole's arms and running off back into the woods that surrounded the house.** _

_**"Shit." Nedley let out kneeling down next to Nicole. "Get the paramedics and fast." She felt his hand push onto her, thinking he was holding onto her arm, but she was holding her arm and close to her chest trying to ignore the pain. "Hey, breathe slowly." He stated. "Stay with me, and don't close your eyes."** _

_**She looked down to see what he was putting pressure on, because whatever it was it hurt like hell, a pain she has never felt in her life. There in front of her was blood, her blood that was covering her shirt and Nedley's hand. She was sure, but at some point, the thing's claws got her, cutting deep across her stomach.** _

_**Putting her head back to the ground, the last thing she remembered was Waverly. That if this was her last moment on Earth, then she wanted to remember her smile, the sparkle in her eyes everything about her that made her smile, that made her day. The last thing she remembered thinking was, I love you Waverly. Before everything turned black.** _

"How old were you when that happened?" Doc asked.

"Eighteen." Nicole answered, bring the beer that was in hand to her lips to take a drink.

It was 10:45pm, when Nicole finally finished her story. She looked around Shorty's feeling more than one pair of eyes on her. She wasn't stupid when it came to the people around her, she knew what they were thinking, and she knew what their looks mean. On top of that she could hear what they were whispering about her, about Doc and Xavier and about Waverly, hell even about Champ and their son. She wanted nothing more, but to get up and start a bar fight.

"It's not worth it Nicole." Xavier let out, giving her a knowing looking. He knew what she was thinking just from the facial expression that Nicole had set on her face. "Just ignore them." He told her, sipping on his beer. He too took a look around the bar, watching everyone, making sure nothing got too out of hand. He wouldn't imagine so considering the position that he had in this town, but still he gave nothing to chance and tried to think of plans just in case something did get out of hand. He even had a back-up plan for his back-up plan. Something tells me, maybe coming to Shorty's wasn't the best idea. Xavier thought to himself, turning back to Nicole. "What happen with Waverly?"

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked, not too sure if he already know about the interaction that happen between them earlier today. She knew he was good at reading people, but he couldn't be that good. Nah. Nicole thought, shaking the thought away.

"I mean, you survived, how did she take the attack that happen to you?"

"Oh." She said, taking a gulp of her beer, and went back to the story.

_**Nicole woke up, a blinding light hitting her along with a splitting headache. "Where the hell am I?"** _

_**"Nicole." The redhead knew that voice from anywhere, she felt soft hands grabbing onto her right one, rubbing it slightly. "I thought you would never wake up."** _

_**Nicole took in her surrounding, noticing the white walls that bounced off the bright lights. The uncomfortable bed that she was laying in. "How long was I out for."** _

_**Waverly ran a hand through her hair. "Too long baby." She answered. "About three weeks." She said, trying hard not to cry. Nicole turned to face her, she tried to move her left arm to wipe the tears away but the moment she did, a shot of pain flew through it. "Hey, try not to move so much." Waverly warned.** _

_**"Waverly, what happen?" Nicole asked.** _

_**The small brunette laughed a little at her, and Nicole was confused as to why she was laughing at her question. "I was hoping you would tell me. Nedley didn't tell me much, and the nurses and doctors weren't any help either." Nicole looked around, finally seeing where she was at. The hospital. "Do you remember what happen?" Waverly asked pulling her out of her thought.** _

_**Nicole looked back out her. "Not really." She answered. "I remember going out with you, coming home to fine police men surrounding me house, and my…" Nicole paused, reality finding her again. "My family…" She whispered and turned away from Waverly. Her memories hitting her one at a time, like the sea hitting against the rocky mountain, one hitting harder than the next.** _

_**"Nicole." Waverly called out pulling her girlfriend out of her thoughts. "What about your family, are they okay?"** _

_**The redhead could feel the tears at the brim of her eyes starting up. "No." She finally answered. Nicole explained to Waverly what happen to her family, explain to her what she thought attacked her. A wolf, but Nicole knew it was something else. Just not sure what it was yet that really did attack her. Out of everything though, she didn't want to sound crazy in front of Waverly. The idea of something that it was supernatural that happen to attack her made her not even what to believe it herself. Still, she kept that part of the information out of her story, and waited until she was ready and healed to do some research of her own.** _

"How did she take that news?" Doc asked his question again.

"She was there for me the whole time." Nicole answered. "Through my lost, through the rough time. Through everything."

"Even the first change?" Doc ask.

"No." Nicole answered. "I didn't allow her to be around that when it was a full moon." She started to explain. "I wasn't totally sure on what was happening with me, and I wasn't even sure if Waverly was safe being around me." She sighed, remembering what happened, what was starting to happen. "After what happen with my family I wanted answered, so I started to do research for my own. First I started looking into what I became… to what I am, then I started to look into my family history. I tried to figure out as to why we were attacked."

"Is that why you left town? To find answers?" Xavier asked. Nicole nodded her head. "Shit, and I'm guessing with the reaction we saw from Waves today, it was on bad terms too."

Nicole laughed a little at that. "I left needing more information on who attacked my family, and why they allowed me to live. I left hoping to make a difference in my life, and to make it better, to make Waverly safe, and that's why I left." She sighed, her memories falling back one by one of everything she did. "I was starting to pull away, and what I thought was going to be simple, was much more complicated the further I got into. My research was starting to reach outside of Purgatory, and before I knew what was really happening, I was packing my things and I was leaving."

"Without a word though?" Doc pointed out. "You didn't even bother to leave a note."

"Trust me, I know how badly I fucked up." She shook the bottle in her hand, finding that it was empty, and set it down on the table. "I'll get the next round." She offered, getting up and walking over to the bar.

Nicole leaned over the bar, holding up three fingers to the person who was behind it. He nodded his head, and Nicole pulled out her money getting ready to pay. "Well damn, fancy meeting you here." Nicole closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and slowly turned around to the person she last wanted to see.

She opened her eyes to see Wynonna looking over at her, a smile plastered on her face. "Hey Wynonna. Nice seeing you as well." Nicole smiled at her, seeing the beers being placed beside her. "Care for one, I'll pay." She offered handing her money over to the bartender.

"Do you remember what I said to you earlier today?" Wynonna asked, taking a step closer to the taller woman. "How the next time I see you, I'll finish what I started in the office."

"Wynonna I know you're pissed, but if you let me explain-"

The older Earp did allow Nicole to finish, sending a fist flying straight to her jaw. It took her by surprise, she forgot how fast Wynonna Earp can be, and if that first flying at her was anything, she was a bit worried of what else the other woman might hold inside her. Especially if she was angry.

Nicole couldn't help but feel all eyes on them now. The whole bar was watching them, and she heard chairs moving back and footstep coming near them, and she knew who they were that was coming to her rescue. "Don't." Nicole let out not turning to Doc or Xavier. "Don't stop this." She turned to Wynonna, straightening herself. "Come on, give me your best shot."

Wynonna did just that, and Nicole allowed her to do so as well. Not without a fight though, she never hit back, and when she did she made it to where Wynonna blocked her easily. Nicole blocked some punches from the other girl, and kicks that where being thrown her way. The redhead wasn't sure when they ended up outside, but they did, and Nicole wasn't sure when she ended up on her back allowing punch after punch to hit her, but it was happening.

Xavier finally came in between them when he realized that Nicole wasn't bothering to block anymore. He pulled his girlfriend off from his best friend. "Wynonna stop, that's enough." Doc rushed over to Nicole helping her up. "How is she Doc?"

"I'm fine." Nicole answered, spitting blood out from her mouth. She picked herself up from the ground, wiping the blood that was coming from the cut on her lip, walking over to the shorter woman. "Feel better now?" Nicole asked.

"Not even close." She answered.

Nicole chuckled a little. "I'm going back to the apartment. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave one last look to all three of them before walking home.

Xavier finally let Wynonna go after Nicole was far enough to where he knew she won't chase after her. "Want to tell me what you were thinking?" He asked in a calm voice

"She wasn't." Doc answered walking over to the pair.

"Doc, not right now." Xavier told him. "Why don't you go see if Nicole is okay, please?"

Doc rolled his eyes at his best friend. "That should be your job too by the way." He pointed out. "And don't think that just because he is shooing me away that I won't talk to you later about this." He said, pointing to Wynonna.

He walked past them both and went to the same building that he lives with Nicole. Xavier stared down at Wynonna waiting for her to explain. "What?" She said walking pass him and back into the bar.

"Want to explain to me why you fought her?"

Wynonna grabbed one of the beers that was still on the bar that Nicole paid for, and started to drink from it. "Sure, but would you really like the answer that I don't like your friend."

Xavier pulled up a stool to seat with his girlfriend. "I told you to talk to her, let her explain, and you did the opposite of what I told you."

"You make that sound like it's new." She joked, smiling trying to lighten up his mood.

"Wynonna, this is serious."

She let out a sigh, putting the beer down back on the bar. "Fine, you want to know why I kicked her ass. Because she broke my little sister's heart. Xavier, I stayed up with her nights for almost a year in a half because she was crying or because she couldn't sleep. In fact the only time she could fall asleep was when I was there with her, or she drank herself drunk into going to bed. I watched the year after that her going out, to God knows where." Wynonna rolled her eyes, remembering what happened to Waverly and the downhill she put herself through. "I saw Waverly turning into me, and that was because Nicole left. I saw Waverly leaving home late and returning back home maybe once out of the week. I wasn't sure if she was ever going to come back. Then, I saw the worst thing that could happen. Do you know what that was?"

Xavier looked at her. "No." He said softly.

"I saw her with Champ." She answered. "I saw her with a guy who didn't know what she was truly worth, I saw her be with someone, because that's who she thought she deserved. And guess what, it was all because God damn Nicole left, leaving without a world, and now after eight years she's back." Wynonna laughed at the thought still. Half of her couldn't believe it, but when she turned her head and saw her knuckles, bloody and raw, she knew it was a fact that the woman who broke her sister's heart was back. "I'll be damn, if I allow her to walk around this fuckin' town thinking that things were still the same before she left."

Xavier stared at her, quite for a moment, thinking, allowing himself to take in what she said. "Babe, I know you are pissed off-"

"Do you, because I don't think you truly understand how pissed off I am."

"No I don't, but that doesn't mean that I know that you are. You aren't hiding it very well, and I know Nicole is the last person you want to talk to, but as I said before, we need this problem fix if we are ever going to work through what is happening in this town." He said, trying to get Wynonna to understand or try to calm her down. "Next time you have the urge to beat up my best friend, let me know and we can actually go find some demons for you to kill."

Wynonna smiled over at him. "Sounds like a perfect date night to me." Xavier smiled back at her, leaning in placing a soft kiss to her lips.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

The lights to the homestead where still on when Wynonna made it home from the bar. For once she was coming home rather in a good mood. She couldn't tell if it was because she knew she wasn't going to be hungover the next day or because Xavier had something to do with it. Either way, she was happy or maybe she knew most of it had to deal with the fact that she was finally able to get all her angry out on a certain redhead.

Unlocking the door, she walked inside to fine Waverly on the couch and her nephew near the coffee table colors in his hands, and papers laying all around the place. "Auntie Nonna!" He let out, running over to Wynonna. She kneeled down wrapping her arms around the little guy.

"Hey there Waylen." She smiled. "How was your weekend?"

"Eh, it was the same as always." He answered. "Oh!" He said excitedly. "Mommy and daddy did allow me to go to the pound today, and we feed the ducks that where there."

"Really now?" Wynonna asked, taking her eyes off from the boy and looking over to her little sister. "Was that all you did?" He shook his head, as Wynonna looked back at him. "No? What else did you do today?"

"We, um, we also got to, um, we also got to play on the playground." Wynonna smiled at him, trying not to laugh when his little stutter came out. Only allowing it to show when he was super excited when telling his stories. "We played tag, and um, we played hide-n-seek." His smile growing wider and wider as he was telling his story. "Then we went out for ice cream!" He almost yelled.

"Really now?" Wynonna asked, acting surprised about that information Waylen was telling her. "What kind of ice cream did you get?"

"Rocky Road."

"Best damn ice cream you can get." She said, winking at him.

"Wynonna." Waverly let out, a stern warning in her voice. It once again caused her son to laugh. The youngest Earp got up from her seat, and walked over to her son. "Hey, why don't you go get ready for bed, and I'll be up there in a bit to read you a book".

"Oh! Can Auntie Nonna do it?" He asked, looking up to his mom, puppy dog look at the ready. Something she knew he either learned from Wynonna or Champ, she wasn't sure which one it was through. Probably both. She thought to herself.

It was a look she could never say no to, and he knew that. "Sure." She answered. He yelled with joy as he took off getting ready for bed.

"So had a fun date with Champ today did you?"

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister and walk back into the living room. "It wasn't a date." She shot back. "Champ knows and agrees to the rules that where set when he decided to be a part of his son's life." She explained once again.

"Then why do all those things with him?" Wynonna asked walking over to the living room as well. "We both know where you stand with him, and I'm sure he knows too."

"He does." Waverly answered. "He was there more as a friend, then actually trying to get back with me." She explained.

"Why is that?"

Waverly took a deep breath, and looked up at her older sister. "Nicole showed up at the meeting spot that Champ and I go to." She said. "I didn't know that was going to happen, and so now she knows I have a son, and with Champ Hardy no less." She let out a deep sigh, rubbing her eyes. She was trying really hard not to cry.

"No, no, no, no." Wynonna let out. "We are not having any more tears from you, because of the She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name."

Waverly laughed. "Quoting Harry Potter now?"

"It's currently what Waylen is into right now, and what I've been reading him for the past few nights." She explained. "Still, not the point. The point is even if she is back, I want you to be strong. That's who we are, that's who we have always been. We are damn Earps for goodness sake." Wynonna said, happy and proud, and even more happy and proud to see Waverly smiling at her now. Tears no longer there in her eyes.

"Be honest, do you think the feeling of ever hating her will go away?" Waverly asked, a serious tone to the question.

Wynonna took a seat next to her sister, biting her bottom lip in thought. "I think it will, I just think you need time."

"I had time Wynonna." Waverly said. "Eight years of time."

"No, you had eight years apart from a woman you love, not eight years of facing her."

"Loved." Waverly said.

"What?"

"I loved her, not love her." She corrected Wynonna

"Sure baby girl." Wynonna wanted to believe that her sister was over Nicole, but something told her that she was wrong. As much as Waverly wanted to believe that too, Wynonna could tell that even her younger sister wasn't sure on what was going on inside her. It was an on rage battle of no's and yes' with questions that where flying at her left and right. "I love you, you know that right?"

Waverly smiled at her. "I know."

"And even though he isn't my first choice, I'm happy that Champ was there when you needed someone the most."

Waverly lightly smiled at that, and nodded her head. "Oddly enough me too. Maybe he could be a really good friend in all of this."

"I wouldn't push it that far."

"Auntie Nonna, come on." Waylen shout out. "We're almost done with the first Harry Potter book."

"The kid has a point. It's getting to the good part, and I'm kind of excited to see what happens." Wynonna said getting up from the couch, and walking to his room.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Doc knocked on the door, he didn't have to wait every long before the door open with a bruised face Nicole. "I see the healing is going well." He said with a smile on his face.

Nicole rolled her one good eye that wasn't shut all the way, and moved to the side to allow Doc to step inside. "It's a slow healing progress. After all Wynonna did kick my ass pretty well." She walked over to the freezer, and pulled out an ice pack and placing it on her eye.

"Yes, well as we saw, I notice you didn't bother to land one punch on her." The older man took his hat off placing it on the night stand that was by the couch, followed by his jacket that he laid across the couch. "What to explain to me why that is. We both know you could have taken on Wynonna."

Nicole laughed at him, and went to her couch to take a seat, it didn't take long for her laugher that filled the room to turn into crying. "Whoa there." Doc let out, taking a seat next to her, wrapping his arm around the redhead. "Or we don't have to talk at all." Doc said.

So they didn't and they allowed the quietness to surround the room. Nicole switching between her eye and her busted lip with the ice pack, the only movement that allowed Doc to know she wasn't asleep. "I deserved it." Nicole answered the question. Doc looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, and Nicole must have felt it, because she moved away from the older man, placed the ice pack down away from her face. The shut eye already opening up a bit. "Everything I did, I had to pay for that at some point, and Wynonna made sure of that." She started to explain. "I couldn't expect to come back to this town with open arms and a welcome back sign." She laughed at her own joke. "I hate myself for what I did to Waverly." She said, looking back at Doc.

"Well, why don't you try to work things out instead of blaming your younger self?"

"I wish it was that simple." Nicole said, getting up from the couch to place the ice pack back into the freezer. The busted lip healing already faster then the black eye. "She has a kid Doc."

Doc whipped his head over to Nicole. He swear he heard her wrong, but the sad look on her face was telling him otherwise. "You sure?" He wasn't sure as to why he asked the question.

"It's hard to be wrong about that information, when the kid was calling her mommy when giving her a hug." Grabbing two beers and popping both open with her hand. Walking back to the couch, she handed one to Doc and retook her seat. She felt like she wasn't the only one who need this right now. "She has a kid." She repeated. "With Champ." She said, leaving a gross taste in her mouth when she said that. Yeah, I'm never saying that ever again.

"You know," Doc started. "I can take care of him. My shooting is really good, and I am rather excellent with a sniper."

Nicole laughed, getting up from the couch when she heard a knock coming from her door. Opening it up she saw Xavier on the other side of the door. "Ah, look at who finally joined in on the party." Nicole said, moving to the said to show Doc who was here. "I'm surprised the Mrs. allowed you to come out and play."

"Ha." Xavier let out allowing himself in. "You're one to speak with the way my Mrs. left you bruised and bloody." He pointed out, laughing at Nicole's expression.

She closed the door to her apartment, not noticing the bright blue eyes staring at her through the window.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

The next morning when everyone meet up in the office once again, it was more tense then what it was yesterday. Nicole's eye was still bruised, showing off the black and purple but it was finally opened, and the busted lip healed nicely without a scare. Wynonna kept looking at her, confused at first on how Nicole could heal so fast. However she wasn't that desperate to find that answer out, so she let it be. Waverly on the other hand looked rather shocked when her eyes landed on the tall redhead, and as badly as she wanted to walk right up to her, and examine her face to see if she would be alright, she held back. Instead she asked her what happening. Nicole simply answered that she got into a bar fight last night when she had one, too many drinks. Nicole never said who she got into a fight with. They left it at that, and took their seats on opposite sides of the room. Doc on the other hand kept glaring over at Wynonna, careful not to take his eyes off from her. He was ready for her if she tried to jump Nicole again.

"Alright," Dolls said coming into the room folders in his hands for everyone. He passed them all around. "I hope everyone is ready for today, and what we are about to do."

"Wait," Haught spoke up. "I'm still not sure as to way you asked Holliday and me up here."

Wynonna let out a laugh. _How come I am not surprised about that?_ Nicole rolled her eyes at the older Earp, and waited for Dolls to explain. Dolls on the other hand gave Wynonna a look, and she quickly became quite soon after. The man standing in front of them put his folder down, setting his hands on the table. "As you know Purgatory isn't your normal small town. This place is covered with demons, and with the thanks of Waverly and Wynonna we were able to eliminate a lot of them from around here. And now with their leader Bobo Del Ray finally in Hell where he belongs, the demons are hiding making it harder to track them down." He paused for a moment and took the folder he put down and opened it. "However with the help of Waverly and her knowledge of what she knows about this town, she was able to track down some of the demons. If you look at the first picture, one of the demons are held up in an old abandon house in the upper west of the town." Nicole opened her folder as well that was given to her, and took a look at the picture. Her breath catching in her throat as she studied the photo in front of her. It couldn't be. "The next place is on the opposite side of the town out further east. Holliday and I will take care of the demon that is taking place there, while Wynonna and Haught will-"

"Whoa, hold up. What?" Wynonna asked, standing up with a surprised look on her face. "Why do I have to be paired up with Nicole? Why can't I go to the house out east?"

"The demon that is taking place over at the house out west, Waverly found out, is planning to make an escape out of the triangle." Dolls explain to her. "You need to stop that and fast, Doc and I are planning to bring the other demon elsewhere to get answers from them. Try and found out if he knows of any other places the demons might be hiding."

"Okay, even so, why can't I take Doc or you come with me?" Wynonna asked her another question.

"Haught is going with you because she knows the house every well."

Wynonna look confused, wondering what that meant by knowing the house every well, and was waiting for someone to explain. "It's the house I use to live in." Haught finally spoke up. "And it seems like someone is putting it in good use." She let out reading over the report that she was sure Waverly type up.

"Well actually not so much. As said before, he needed that location because well, one his way out into the woods and two…" Waverly turn quite once all eyes were on her. "Right you were joking." She forced out a laugh, looking over at Nicole who nodded her head slowly. Waverly wasn't all too sure as to why she even spoke in the first place. It was a weird feeling inside her that she couldn't let go that she just didn't want this tight tension around them anymore. Rather that was the group as a whole, or all them independently, or at some point or another with each other. It was stressing her out more than normal, and she hated the feeling.

There was a soft knock on the door. Dolls didn't have the chance to walk over and answer it as the door open. "Mommy." The little boy open the door. Waverly's son. "I'm hungry." Nicole was able to get a better look at him this time. Looking like his mom indeed, everything from his eyes color, to the noise to the Earp smile when he was happy that Waverly said that they were almost done. The only thing he took away from Champ was the softness from his eyes and his hair color.

He quickly closed the door allowing the adults to continue what they were talking about. "Right." Dolls let. "Let's get started then." With a disagreeable look on her face, Wynonna got up from her seat once again and walked out the door, not without over reacting her actions of course to show that she much rather be doing this with someone else.

Dolls smiled at her, shaking his head as he watch her leave the room. Nicole got up as well, folder in hand and walked out, not before giving out one last look to Waverly. "Let's go Voldemort." Wynonna called out. "We don't have all day." The laughter of the little kid filling in the quite air.

Nicole rolled her eyes, and exit the room, not having an agreeable face as well with the partnership that was given to her. "You think they'll kill each other before they get to the house?" Doc asked watching as they left the police station.

"God, I hope not." Xavier let out. "The last thing I need is to be caught in the middle of them, and whose side I'm on at the end of the night."

Doc let out a laugh, wrapping his arm around his best friend. "Oh, Xavier, I believe it's much too late for that already." Dolls shook his head, smiling lightly at the truth. "Besides, we both know who would really be in trouble, if you don't get a handle on your girl."

"Trust me." He let out, eyes wide with reality. "I know, but it's like I told her before, I can't explain what isn't mine." He let out a sigh, as he looked up, his eyes landing on Waverly Earp, Doc following what he was looking at. "No matter how badly I want to explain it."

Doc moved his arm off from his friend. "We have to trust Nicole on what she is doing." Doc reminded him. "She explained to us last night what she wanted to do, we need to respect that."

"I do respect that." Xavier told him. "That's why I haven't said anything." Doc nodded his head at him moving to grab his jacket and hat before leaving the room.

"I'll wait for you outside." He told him placing the hat on his head. "And please don't do anything stupid, I know how you can get sometimes." He warned before leaving.

Dolls watched him leave out of the room, once he was sure Doc was gone, he grabbed the folder that was on the table and walked over to Waverly. "How are you doing?"

Waverly looked up from what she was looking at, smiling at the man in front of her. "More tired than normal, but I'm doing well."

"Waves, I'm not Wynonna, you don't have to lie to me."

Waverly smiled softly at him, and closed the folder she was studying. "And as much as I would like to talk about it, you aren't the first person I would like to talk to it about." She pointed out. "We may have known each other for a while now Xavier, but the fact of the matter is you knew Nicole way before you knew me, and you didn't bother to tell me that."

"In all fairness, I didn't know you knew her, let alone dated her. If I would have known you were the girl she was talking about-"

"She talked about me?" Waverly asked, a soft real smile playing on her lips.

Xavier noticed that, and smiled back at her. "All the time." He answer.

It was happening again, the same as it was in high school. The butterflies, that were always there. The feeling of heat on her cheeks when she found out important information that her friends told her, like she was staring at her the whole time, or she was debating rather or not to go up to talk to her, and they could tell because Nicole's friends kept pushing her to, but Nicole would always back out last minute or the bell would ring. It was as if they were dancing around each other, trying to read the other one to see what the next one would do.

However this dance was different. Way different, for way too many reason and thoughts to make it feel different. It made Waverly happy that she found out about this small piece of information, it was something she wasn't ready for though. "I have to go. Waylen is hungry and so am I." She wasn't sure if she could ever be ready for anything that involved Nicole anymore.

"Well, here." Xavier handed over a sheet of paper to her. "If you don't mind, could you dig around this family tree for me. Something struck me kind of odd, and I kept finding dead ends."

Waverly took the paper from Dolls, quickly looking at what he has found so far. "Sure." She answered and turn to leave once again.

"Waverly." Dolls called out, stopping her once more, and causing her to turn around. "Nicole may be my best friend, but I am on no one's side." He told her. "You can talk to me if you need to, please remember that."

She wanted to say something to that so badly to let her Earp sass come out at him, but she held it in, nodded her head, and left the room this time not getting stopped along the way. "Ready to go kiddo?" She asked her son, who jumped out of his chair, smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, first off I want to thank everyone who has either, reviewed, followed or favorite my story. I am happy to see people are enjoying it.  
> To be honest, I didn't know how well this story would have taken off, and to see it doing so well, I owe it all to you. So once again, thank you.  
> Secondly, sorry about the slightly late update. It's a little bit harder for me to write during the weekend, because of family stuff and work.  
> Thirdly, as always, please let me know what you think about this chapter and as always I hope you enjoy the read. It seems like every time I type up new chapter it gets longer and longer, though I'm sure none of you mind.  
> Fourthly, sorry for any spelling error or grammar errors you may come across.
> 
> And lastly, I don't own the character, I just use them for my story.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

The drive to the house out west was one of the most awkward drives she has ever had with anybody. It ranked top five, and beat out the one time that Nicole knocked out Xavier the first time they went out on the mission. That was saying something, and Doc would be surprise to hear that when Nicole talks to him after her and Wynonna are done here. The redhead knew that the awkwardness wouldn't be over anytime soon as she pulled up at the house just outside of the closed gate. She turned the car off, and stepped out of it taking a look around the place she once called home. _It's been too long._ Nicole thought.

She looked over to Wynonna, the older woman with her phone in her hand. She was doing this odd pacing thing while looking at her screen. Finally she paused, staring at the screen, then a smile placing her face. She watched as she saw Wynonna place her finger on the screen, and doing a flicking movement on there. Moments later Wynonna was doing a dance, pumping her fist into the air. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Catching myself a Ponyta." Wynonna answered putting her phone away. "Been trying to catch that damn thing since it got away from me at the station."

"A what?" Nicole was confused at the information, and watched the older woman walk onto her property after opening the gate.

"It's part of a game you can download on your phone." She started to explain. "Wait, why the hell am I talking to you?" Wynonna asked, and turned around to face the redhead. "Let's get one thing straight, I don't like you every much anymore, and the fact we have to work together is so we can get this mission done and over with. After this is done, so are we." Wynonna turned back around and kept walking onto the lawn.

Nicole let out a sigh and followed the oldest Earp going past the gate. The redhead was fine with staying quiet for the time being. She wasn't in a mood to talk, and it didn't help that once she stepped on her old property she felt this odd, weird feeling pulsing through her veins. Something inside her was telling her to leave, and do it now, she ignored it through.

"Are you coming or what?" Wynonna called out not bothering to turn around.

"Yeah." Nicole let out.

It was almost the same as when she last saw it. Her old pick-up truck was parked on the side where she last left it. The closer she got to the house, the more the memories started to flow back to her. She remembered coming home many times to her mom, dad and sister. She remembered playing tag with the kids who would come over. Or the one time she fell off the tree to prove to her sister that she wasn't scared of anything. She remembered bring Waverly back here to introduce the small brunette to them, and they greeted her with open arms and warm smiles. She remembered embarrassing stories that would be told among family and friends and her girlfriend when they sat around a campfire in the middle of winter, drinking hot coco.

The one memory that struck her the most though was the night she returned home to the police men surrounding her house. When she walked up to the door, the markings were still there. Still looking as fresh as the first day she saw them. Entering the house wasn't any better either. She wasn't sure what the police men did after she left town, but she finally got her answer today. A mess as she first saw it, blood dried on the walls. It was as if no one bothered to come back to fix it up or empty it out.

She felt the same faint feeling back when she was eighteen, and she held onto the door to make sure she didn't hit the ground. "Hey, come on." Wynonna said gun already out, and in half way through the house. "I don't need you to have a weak stomach right now."

"My bad." Nicole let out. "Let me just take a breather, and take in the reality of what happen to my family." She spat out.

Wynonna turned slightly to her, seeing her in the state that she was in took her back to when she lost her dad and older sister. Wynonna remembered the feeling she went through, and how long it took for her to have peace within herself with what happen. The thought of living town never crossed her mind, but still Wynonna understood the pain of losing family. "I'm sorry." Wynonna let out.

It took Nicole off guard with the apology that came of the other woman. She took a deep breath, and gain control of the world around her. "Do you want to check the bottom or top?" Nicole asked. Wynonna walked further into the house, and Nicole got her answer. "Alright, I guess I'm up top." She spoke to herself.

She walked over to the stairs, climbing the stairs one at a time. The family photos still on the walls, and Nicole tried hard not to turn to look at them. She couldn't, not without feeling like she was going to throw up. She grabbed onto the rail to steady herself. _You got this._ She told herself, finally making her way to the top. Looking around trying hard to now ignore her memories. She was on a mission, and she couldn't be distracted by that anymore.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the first room, that being her room. "Perfect." She wasn't able to spend very long in her old room though as she heard a noise coming from down the hall. Exiting her room, she rushed out, running to where the sound came from. The door was closed and her sister's name presented right in front of her.

The moment she opened the door a body hit her, tackling her to the ground, and hitting her head against the wall. It didn't knock her out, but more shocking her then anything. She turned just in time to see someone, more so like something staring back at her. A young looking man, soft blond hair. His eyes shown to her were red, but it only covered up around the iris and not the whole eye itself, on top of that it didn't show off a marking on its body, and when the he smiled his teeth that were supposed to be normal were sharp as if there were canine. "Shit." Nicole let out when the guy run down the stairs. "Wynonna." Nicole called out, getting up as fast as she could chasing after him. "I don't think it's a revenant that's hiding out here." She informed reaching the bottom of the steps.

Nicole heard two loud gun shots and pain soon after. One in her shoulder and the other somewhere in the right side. She turned watching the thing exiting the house. "Let's go Haught." Wynonna let out, and stopped the moment her eyes landed on the redhead. Nicole was leaning against the wall, a small blood splatter above her head, and a red streak following down, with Nicole sitting on the floor. "Oh shit."

"Wynonna." Nicole let out breathing a little hard. "I'm going to need you to come over here and help me right now, and not just stand there." Wynonna snapped out of it, and walked over to Nicole, putting her gun back into the holder for the time being. She kneeled down, looking at her. "Okay, what I need you to do is- Ah!" Nicole yelled out as Wynonna added pressure to the bullet wound. The taller woman pushed her hand away.

"What the fuck? We need to stop the bleeding."

"And I understand let." Nicole let out. She pulled up her shirt, reveling her wound, along with the long scare that run across her stomach. "I'm going to need you to reach into the hole and pull the bullet out."

Wynonna looked at the bullet hole, then back at the woman she now believed was crazy with eyes wide with shock. "What?"

Nicole reach up to Wynonna's collar pulling her close. "Fuckin' hell Earp, pull the fuckin' bullet out, before it heals."

Quickly, she looked down at the hole, it smaller then what it was when Nicole first showed it off. She moved her hand up, putting her fingers into the bleeding hole. Nicole muffling the sound of pain as she felt Wynonna's fingers wrap around the bullet and pulled it out. "Fuck." The redhead let out letting go of the other woman, hearing Wynonna whisper "That was really fuckin' gross." And a "I don't ever want to put my fingers into a another bloody hole again."

Nicole laughed at the last one not sure if she was using the word "bloody" in the term of British or English, either way she was feeling the bullet wound healing already. Nicole looked over to her shoulder, and quickly pulled the bullet out from her body. "Stay put." Nicole let out as she got up and went after the man that shot her.

She was a little surprise to see him still standing there, as if he was waiting for her. Laughing he threw the gun aside. "I wasn't sure if it was true, but it looks like it might be."

"What is that?" Nicole asked, walking out of her home and onto the front lawn.

He smiled at her, sharp teeth being showed off. "You still don't understand do you?" The blonde man asked. "You are a wanted woman Nicole Haught." He laughed once again. "The master will be very pleased to see you."

He ran to her at a speed she didn't know the monster could hold, and tackled her to the ground. Quickly Nicole flipped them over by the force that was given, and she landed on top instead. She gave out a punch, and blocked the one that was flying her way, and pinned it to the ground. "What exactly am I wanted for?"

He laughed again, showing off its bright red eyes. "I can't believe you haven't found out yet." He said. "After eight years of searching, you found nothing." He couldn't stop the laughter from falling out if its mouth. "And to think, you could have come back to nothing and to no one." He stopped laugh, as if remembering something important. "But wait, you did come back to that, didn't you?" Nicole looked at him, wondering how this thing could have known so much about her. "No family, no friends, not even your girlfriend wanted you back." Nicole heard enough, her angry finally washing over her, getting punch after punch out, hitting him in the face repeatedly. Hitting him with a force so hard, blood splatted out on her, hitting a bit on her face.

She stopped, not realizing her breathing was hard but her angry finally gone. The thing under her still awake, face unrecognizable. She saw it however, healing in a rather fast pace, faster than her healing was. "You can't kill me." He said. "Not that way at least." In one fast movement he grabbed hold of Nicole's collar pulling her forward and flipping her position to where he was now on top of her. "Don't try to hold back now Nicole Haught." He let out. "Come on, show me." The once anger that she thought was gone was back, and her eyes changed colors, from a soft dark brown into a bright purple. "There it is." He smiled. "Eyes of royalty." He whispered.

A gun shot was heard once again. The bullet hitting the back of the monster. He turned its eyes landing on Wynonna. "It seems like it's my time to go." He said. "Not before I give you something though." He smiled, and pulled out a syringe, stabbing it right into her heart and draining the liquid into her body. "You have fun now." He said his last sentence to her before jumping off and running somewhere into the woods that covered her property.

Nicole coughed a little, feeling the liquid coursing through her veins not sure what the thing put into her. "Hey Nicole, are you okay?" Wynonna asked running after her. Nicole was looking away from her, her body shaking. The same shaking that happens before she changes, the same pain that courses through her body before her change. "Nicole?" Wynonna called out. Nicole finally looked up to the other woman calling her, asking her questions that she wasn't ready to answer, but she knew she had to at some point. "Whoa." Wynonna let out.

"Listen to me very carefully." Nicole let out in short breathes. "I'm going to need you to leave this property and close the gate behind you." She could already feel her own sharp teeth coming out, and Nicole couldn't fully understand why she was changing when it wasn't even a full moon, let alone during the day time.

"I don't know about this." Wynonna let out, skeptical about what is happening in front of her. In fact, she couldn't fully grasp the scene that was happening in front of her. Too many questions popping into her head. Questions she wanted answered and now.

"God damn it." Nicole let out, getting up from the ground, and grabbing Wynonna by the arm. "I don't have time for this, and neither do you." Nicole told her pulling at her forcing her to follow her towards the gates. Once they reached the gate Wynonna pulled her arm away from Nicole, and the woman let go. "Look, if you like after everything is done, I will explain everything to you." Nicole started, staring at Wynonna. "Whatever you want answered, I will answer it, but I will be damn if I allow you to stay here and I hurt you. Wait for me outside of the gate for all I care, but you have to go. I know it's a lot to ask for, but you need to trust me on this."

Wynonna raised her eyebrow at her. Her brown eyes meeting purple, a color that wasn't supposed to be anyone's eye color. At least anyone who is human. Nicole let out a sharp pain, falling to the ground. "Fine." Wynonna answer walking out, and closed the gate and locked it up.

"Wynonna." Nicole let out, and Wynonna stared down at her, speechless at the events that were unfolding in front of her. "Please don't tell Waverly." She said. "This is something I would like to talk to her about, when she is ready to talk to me." That was the last thing she said, before shockwaves of pain was hitting her body, and she could feel the shifting of her bones inside start to move around.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Waverly was sitting in a booth of the small diner in town looking over the paperwork that Dolls gave her. Waylen was sitting right next to her eating away at his cheeseburger looking out the window every so often. Every once in a while Waverly would look over to her son, making sure he was doing okay, then turn her head back at the paperwork. Not that it really mattered, too much was going on in her head.

For starters it was tough enough trying to hunt down the rest of the revenants that where taking up abandon building or homes within this town. It was hard to ever say if they actually living in the house or under it, and it was a rather tricky situation to deal with when it came to either. Another thing that was going on in her mind was the problem within the group. She wasn't blind to what was going on, and she sure wasn't stupid either. The tension was building and fast too between everyone it seems like. It was if people were hiding secrets away from each other. As if no one knew what team work meant anymore, and she knew it didn't help the fact that people were picking sides between her and Nicole. Yet another thing, or person to be on her mind. She wasn't sure on where to stand with the redhead. One half was telling her to talk to her, see what she has to say and see if she could forgive her, another half was telling her not to worry about it, move passed it and move on. The problem though, Waverly quickly found out, was that she couldn't move on, and she couldn't understand why. She didn't have the answer to that either.

She quickly closed the folder, and put it away along with the notes she gathered up on the family tree known as the Kasters. There was no point in trying to keep going on with that as of right now, and instead she looked over at her son. "What a milkshake?" He looked up at his mom, bright smile on his face with food in his mouth. Waverly laughed a little at him, and kissed him on top of the head. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

She looked up to wave down the waiter and added two milkshakes to the rest of her order. As he was leaving her eyes locked onto Champ who was walking their way. "Hey, I thought that was you." He said with a smile.

"Champ?" Waverly called out in confusion. "What brings you into Purgatory, I thought you would have been back home in the big city."

He laughed a little as he floated around the table. "I was, but I came back into town, because my parents are meeting my girlfriend." He explained.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Waverly let out a little a surprised, not the fact that she wanted to date Champ once again. Oh no, that was something for sure she never wanted to go back to, learning her lesson the second time around, just more towards the fact that he never said anything about it to her. If that was the case, she wondered if he allowed her son to be around the new girl as well.

"Yeah." Champ answered, a bit nervous now. "Don't worry though, I haven't introduced her yet to Waylen." He quickly added. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about the other day when we meet up." He said, taking a seat at the booth. "I didn't say anything though, because of what happen with Nicole showing up out of nowhere, and you looked stressed out enough that day." He took a deep breath, and looked away slightly from Waverly, and started to play with his hands. "She and I have been dating now for a while, almost a year, and she knows I have a son, and I think it would be really great for them to meet." He started to explain. "I didn't want that to happen though until I talked to you about it, and of course I wanted you two to meet as well."

Waverly looked at him a bit wide-eyed. She wasn't sure if she was shocked at the fact that he was actually asking for permeation on the meet-and-greet, or the fact he actually thought this through as most adults should when it comes to this type of stuff. Either way she was impressed with it. "Yeah." Waverly finally answer. "We can meet her."

Champ smiled at the answer, and got up from the table. "Awesome. Hold on just a second." He walked away, going back to the table that had his parents at and his girlfriend.

Waverly moved out of the booth, calling Waylen to move out as well. "Okay buddy, you are planning on meeting daddy's new friend. Remember to be nice okay?" Waylen nodded his head, and waited for his dad to return.

When he did, he was holding hands with a blonde woman. Soft smile on her face. "Hey there buddy." Champ said, kneeling down to his eye level. "I would like you to meet Kiersten."

She kneeled down to Waylen's eye level as well. "Hi." She said happily. "It's nice to finally meet you." She stuck her hand out of the little boy to shake, and he took it. Waverly smiled at the scene that was playing out in front of her. "Well, one thing is for sure, you can definitely see where he got his looks from."

"From his daddy, right?" Champ asked.

Kiersten laugh. "Sorry sweetie, but no." She got up from the floor, and looked over at Waverly. "Hi, I'm Kiersten." She said, presenting a hand out to her as well.

"Waverly." She introduced herself.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well. Champ has told me so much about you."

Waverly blushed a little bit at that fact, as she pulled her hand away from the handshake. "All good things I hope."

"Most of it." He joked getting up from the floor as well. Earning him a soft hit in the stomach from his girlfriend.

"Nothing, but good things." She answered.

Silences covered the four of them awkwardly. The only thing finally breaking it was the waiter coming back delivering their milkshakes that Waverly ordered. "Hey, so Champ and I were planning to walk around the town, if you like you can join us, and we can stop by the playground for Waylen too."

Waylen look straight up to his mom, puppy dog eyes at the ready. "Can we mommy please?" He asked.

Waverly thought about it for a moment, thinking it would be nice to get her mind off from some things. Maybe that's all she needed was to take some time off and go for a walk. Talking to people about things that didn't have to deal with demon hunting, or feel the strange tension that cover people, or think about Nicole. _Hopefully._ She thought. "Sure." She finally answered, smile on her face. "Why not."

"Yes!" Waylen let out happily jumping up and down.

Champ knew it was a smart move to try and get Waverly out of the diner. Even if the smaller girl will never admit it, Champ knew her every well, and he knew when she was stressing out. On top of that, it also gave the time for Waverly and Kiersten to get to know each other. Which they seem to be doing pretty well as they were walking further ahead of Champ and Waylen.

Before actually reaching the playground, Kiersten asked Waylen if he wanted to feed the ducks. He smiled brightly at her, and nodded his head happily. She walked into the store to buy the bread, telling everyone else to go ahead and she'll meet them there. "How did she know Waylen liked to do that?" Waverly asked Champ.

"I talk about him a lot to her. She remembers what he likes to do." He explains as they kept walking. "How do you like her so far?"

"What does it matter to me about her?" Waverly asked confused.

Champ looked over to her with a serious face. "Everything." He answered. "If you don't like her, then I would dump her, just the same as if Waylen didn't like her." Champ stated. "Even if you and I aren't together, we are still a family." Champ said pointing to Waverly, Waylen and himself. "And I would hate to bring someone in that you didn't approve of, especially when our son is going to be around them too. It causes too much drama, and that is something I would much rather stay away from."

"Champ Hardy, when did you become an adult?" Waverly asked jokingly, but at the same time she really did want to know when this boy started to become a man.

He laughed a little at her, and shook his head. "Well, it kind of started when you told me you were pregnant, and only further grew when I saw my son." He answered looking over at the small child.

"I like her." Waverly answered. "She's funny and seems more your speed, but she can slow down, which in return seems to help you slow down as well." Waverly said. "You two are opposites, but in a good way of trying something new and succeeding, at the same time you two are both similar."

"Good." Champ said. "I was hoping you would approve." The rest of the walk there was quiet, every once and a while slurping sound coming from Waylen drinking his milkshake. "So, how are things with Nicole?" Champ finally asked once they reached the playground, Waylen taking off to the swing set after handing off his milkshake to Waverly, and both Waverly and Champ taking a seat on the bench nearby.

"More difficult than I thought it would be." Champ waited for her to explain, hoping he didn't have to push the subject. "I just thought I would be over her, but I'm not." She started. "I want to know why. Why did she leave? Why didn't she bother to answer any of my calls? Why come back after all this time? Why am I not over her?" she whispered the last question to herself, but Champ heard it.

"Well, have you bothered to ask her?"

Waverly looked at him with a look that spoke volumes to him. As if he asked her a stupid question. "No, I haven't." She answered. "I don't want to talk to her." She said as she crossed her arms. Acting like a stubborn child.

"You realize you're never going to have peace until you talk to her right?" Champ answered, raising an eyebrow at her. "Waves look, take it from someone who watched it all from the start." He said. "When we were freshmen in high school and we were dating, I watched from afar you falling for Nicole. There was nothing more I wanted to do then to try and steal you away from her. To try again with you after you broke up with me, but I knew I couldn't you two had this gross sickly love for each other, and I hated it, and if I was being really honest, I was jealous of what Nicole brought out of you. I wish we could have had that. After Nicole left, I thought that was my chance to prove to you that I became a better man. The problem though was that you still love Nicole, I saw it, it wasn't hard to see pass that everywhere we went and everything that we did." Waverly looked away from him now, thinking about it way back when Nicole left, and she started dating Champ again. "It hurt, but I look past that thinking I could've help you move on, it didn't happen though. No matter how many times I was there for you, no matter how many times we had sex and no matter how many times I tried to prove myself to you, your heart always belonged to someone else that and that was to Nicole, and it still does." He said, looking out to the playground to watch his son. "The only thing I don't regret is the fact that my son came out of our broken relationship."

Waverly laughed a little at him. "So you regret dating me the second time around, did you?"

"Didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Waverly answered. "I did."

"The way I see it when looking back at it, I should have been there as more as a friend, then a boyfriend." He pointed out. "Still, you were going through a rough time, and you wanted someone to help block out the pain."

"I'm sorry." She said, and Champ shook his head.

"Naw, don't be." Waverly was about to say something, but Champ beat her to it. "Things happen for a reason, so I've learn. Nicole coming back, that's for a reason too." He said, looking back at her. "You have every right to be pissed at her for what she did, but you don't have a right to punish yourself. You out of all people deserve to be happy."

Waverly smiled over at him and rolled her eyes. "Alright, stop it with all the sap, you're going to make me cry."

Champ laughed. "Really though Wavers, talk to her. It would do you both some good, because, trust me. People are getting a little worried, with you walking around kind of like a zombie, Nicole walking around like a lost puppy, and Wynonna kicking Nicole's ass any chance she gets."

"Wait, what?"

Champ looked at her confused. "You didn't hear about that?" Waverly shook her head, and Champ pulled out his phone. "Yeah, it's all over Youtube." He found the video, hitting play and passing his phone off to Waverly.

She watched the video as Wynonna landed a punch on Nicole's face. Watching as Nicole blocked most of the moves that Wynonna was throwing at her, and noticed that Nicole didn't land a single punch. She watched as the right carried on outside of the bar, and that Wynonna didn't stop hitting her. Waverly was sure she wasn't, that was until Xavier came in between them and Doc ran to Nicole's side. "She's a dead woman when I see her next time."

"Which one?" Champ asked grabbing his phone back before Waverly could throw it to the ground out of angry.

"Who do you think?" She asked. "Wynonna." Answering her own question.

"Hey, sorry that took longer then what I thought it was going to be." Kiersten said, reappearing back to the group. "Grabbed some other things as well, what did I miss?"

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Xavier Dolls and Doc Holliday walked back into the police station. Both tried with the events that unfolded for them. First it started with them going into the abandon warehouse that was on the opposite side of town. That went really well, getting there wasn't bad and easy to fine. It was once they entered the place when the difficult surprise started. When gathering information, everyone thought there was only one revenant who took place there, however that was proven wrong when they entered the building and there were ten revenants waiting for them. It was if they heard about them coming, and so they got as many of the revenants that they could get to try to kill them both.

"Well, that was really unexpected to say the least." Doc let out taking his hat off and setting it on the table. "How the fuck did they know we were going to be at that building?" He asked a bit angry with the fact that they didn't have a plan for this, taking a seat, rubbing the back of his neck. _We really should have had a plan._

"You're guess is as good as mine." Xavier answered, placing both hands on the table. "There was no way that they could have ambushed us like that." He was reading off the report once again, carefully this time.

"That statement seem to be proven false from how everything turned out." Doc had a point. Remembering one second he looked to Xavier, who looked back at him, as they both read each other's mind, and started to shoot at the demons, fighting any of them who came close to them. "We're lucky to have made it out of there alive."

Xavier closed the folder once again. He was annoyed now with what happen at the warehouse. Not only did they barely make it out alive, but they weren't able to catch a revenant to gather more information as to try and find out where the other ones may be. Though he was sure all of them were at that warehouse. Still, it didn't matter, because they didn't have the gun to put them back to Hell. _The one time where I actually needed Wynonna as my partner._ He let out a sigh, and thought of the next plan, hoping everyone else were having better luck then him.

Hearing the door open, he turned to see Wynonna walk into the office and close the door quickly. He was about to ask where Nicole was, but the words never left his mouth as a hand came across his face. "Want to tell me why the hell you didn't tell me about Nicole?"

"Is that what the slap was for?" He asked looking back at his girlfriend.

"I think I'm going to leave now." Doc voiced out.

"Hell no you aren't." Wynonna said to him. "Pretty boy, you better seat your ass back down in that chair, and explain to me what the hell is going on here." Doc did what he was told, retaking his place in the chair.

"It's hard to explain." Xavier said.

"Which part?" Wynonna asked. "The part where you knew what Nicole was? Or maybe the part where you knew why Nicole left this place? Or is it the part where you don't trust me?"

"It could be all three." Doc answered, trying to lighten up the mood. He quickly shut his mouth however when he received both looks from Xavier and Wynonna.

"It's hard to explain, because it's not my story to tell." Xavier said. "I can only tell you so much, but the rest, you have to talk to Nicole about." He said. "Which I'm surprise she didn't tell you if you knew already of what she was."

"Well, it's not like she had a choice." Wynonna said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"What do you mean by that?" Doc asked.

"The house we went to, a revenant wasn't taking shelter there, and it was something else." She started to explain. "But they knew Nicole, and what she was. They gave her something to force her to change."

"What?" Doc let out, leaping out of his chair. "In the middle of the day, and you left her alone?"

"Relax cowboy." Wynonna said. "I locked her up on her parents land. I'm not sure on how she knew this, but its acting as so sort of barrier that's allowing to keep her in."

"But she's okay, right?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, but us going to her house. There was no way that was coincidence of it not being a revenant, and it's too much of a coincidence that they knew Nicole."

"You're right, something isn't adding up here." Xavier said thinking. "The revenants back at the warehouse, they knew we were coming."

"Wait. Revenants, as in more than one?" Wynonna asked.

"That's right." Doc answered walking up to them both. "And the fact that this… thing knew about Nicole, they knew exactly how to drag her out." Doc pointed out.

"We need to call Waverly on this." Xavier said. "We need to see if she can try to find any connections that might be going on within the supernatural world that we are missing."

"Fine, you do that. I'm planning on going back to Nicole's place and getting her some extra clothes."

"How do you even know where she lives?" Doc asked, slightly confused.

"I have my ways."She answered.

"And how are you going to get in?"

"Again, I have my ways."

"Right. Here." Doc said getting a out of his pocket and handing it over to Wynonna. "It's an extra us that instead of trying to get arrested."

Sh rolled her eyes at the cowboy, but grabbed the key anyways. "Taking the fun out of everything." She said walking away from the two men. "You and I will talk about this later." Wynonna said to Xavier, who nodded his head as he pulled his phone out. "Meanwhile, text Waverly, see if she can come back to the station."

"Already on it." Xavier called out.

"Oh." Wynonna said pausing at the open door. "Don't tell Waverly about what's happening with Nicole, I want to talk to Nicole first."

"And here I thought you told Waverly everything." Xavier let out.

"Yeah, well sometimes you have to keep certain things away to protect the ones you love." She said, leaving out of the office.

Once Wynonna left the office and the door shut Doc looked over to Xavier. "Do you really trust your girlfriend and Nicole by themselves?" He asked.

"I do." He answered putting the phone away.

"I'm only going to say this once Xavier, you may be on neither side of Waverly's or Nicole's, but Nicole is my best friend, and I will choose her side no matter what. That is where I stand."

Xavier looked over to Doc, and unreadable expression on his face. "I understand that, and I need you to understand that in order for people to be safe we all need to be on the same page of wanting to protect each other."

"I don't have a doubt in my mind that Nicole would protect anyone of us, and the same goes with Wynonna, but what I do doubt is where you stand." Doc pointed out.

"Tell me Doc, where do I stand?"

"You stand alongside with Wynonna."

Xavier chuckled at him. "You know me better than that Doc." He said, looking over at the report. "When it comes to situations like these, I stand on neither side, something I have told you more than once since being here."

"Oh trust me, I have heard." Doc replied. "That's the problem though Xavier, when it comes down to who you choose to keep alive, you won't know which one to pick." He said. "Lord forbid that should happen, still it's something you need to think about."

"I think it would be a hard choice to make if it was any of us." Xavier said. "Rather if I had to make the choice or if you had to make the choice." Xavier paused what he was doing, and looked over at his best friend. "Why don't you cut the bullshit and tell me what is really on your mind."

"Do you really want to know?" Doc asked taking a seat on the table. He looked over at Xavier, and took in a deep breath. "Since being here you have been quiet and to yourself, even more so then usual. For once since our friendship started, I feel like you are hiding something from me and from Nicole." He pointed out. "I know you didn't call us down to Purgatory to help with the demon hunting, no you could have handled that all by yourself, so what is that made you really call us down here?"

Xavier looked at him, raised eyebrow, and impressed expression. "I won't lie, being away from you has made me forget how good you are at noticing the small things." He stated, closing the folder. "If I tell you why I really called you two down here for, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"What about Nicole?"

"Doc, I mean no one." Xavier pointed out again. "Wynonna doesn't even know about this information, so if I'm keeping it away from her, you have to keep it away from Nicole. After all, we have to keep certain thing away to protect the people we love."

Doc sat there thinking for a while on rather or not he really wanted to know what his best friend was up to. In one hand he was now curious of what Xavier was up to, and he would much rather be part of it than to have Xavier face it alone, yet the other half was raging at him to be pissed off. His best friend was keeping away information from not only him, but Nicole, something they have never done since they have meet. Letting out a sigh, he looked over at Xavier, leaning his head into his hand that he propped up on his knee. "Fine, I won't tell Nicole."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Haught left town without so much as an explanation, after a strange and explainable event happen to her family. Eight years later she is called back into Purgtory with some things answered, but with a lot of explain to do. However eight years is a long time to be away, and people change. Even in a small town. [WayHaught]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again party people! First off, once again thank you all for being supportive of the Fanfiction. It feels so good to write again and feels even better that people are enjoying my writing. So as always, thank you to everyone!  
> Secondly, this chapter will be shorter then most, but it holds key elements of course to help more the story along, but like more major key elements then normal.  
> Thirdly, as always, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> As always, characters aren't mine, just using them for the time being.
> 
> Enjoy!

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

The blonde hair man ran, off the Haught property, past the gate before it got locked up and out to where the trailer park was, where he's brother waited. His eyes glowing red once again. He came to a slow stop and entered the place that he called home and walked up to a specific trailer. "How did it go?" A voice called out to him.

"Better than what we thought." He answered closing the door behind him. In the trailer were three very important people were waiting for him, for a very important meeting that was happening. First, Kyle the guy who help put the plan in motion to get the Haught girl out of hiding, thanks to Waverly's research. Secondly his brother Pete the man behind what was going to happen and the brains of the operation, he was sitting down in one of the chairs that was set up, a proud smile on his face, eyes glowing red as well out of excitement. Thirdly Bobo Del Ray sat right across from him a smug look, smugger then what he normally held on his lips.

He held a bright smile on him, he couldn't contained his laughter, soon allowing it to come out. He rubbed his hands together, and looked over at the two brothers. "I told you it would work perfectly." He said with a knowing look. "It took longer than what we thought, but it's falling into place very nicely. Best part is, they don't have a clue on what is happening."

Pete laughed at him. "Please, you were almost screaming with joy when you heard the Haught girl was coming back. Happy to come out of hiding, and finally show Wynonna that you are still in fact alive."

"Oh, trust me, me being patience for this moment was worth the wait." He got up from his spot. "Though I do have to congratulate on you two with making my death so life like, I'm sure that wasn't easy for you." He was doing a small pacing movement inside the trailer.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders and move to the small fridge that was in the trailer. "It was easier then what I thought it was be." He grabbed himself a beer, and looked over to his brother, shaking it asking if he would like one. He shook his head no, and looked over at Bobo, and nodded his head. "You should be celebrating with us bro, we are one step closer to getting what we finally wanted."

"Yes, but we aren't there yet Kyle." He pointed out. "We may be one step closer, but still anything can go wrong, don't forget they still have Waverly Earp with them." Kyle rolled his eyes at the name. "Don't underestimate her Kyle, she's smart, and without her they wouldn't be where they are at today."

"So, do we have a deal?" Bobo asked before the two brothers got too out of hand for his liking.

Pete looked up at him, and nodded his head. "You got yourself a deal." He said sticking at his hand, and Bobo took it to shake. Pete got up from his chair quickly, using his speed and pulled Bobo closer to him to. "If I find out however that you have something else in mind, your ass is mine." He whispered, threating him was clear in his voice.

Bobo smiled at him, feeling the grip on his hand tighten. "Most of the time I actually have something smart to say to that, but unfortunately you aren't my type." Pete rolled his eyes, letting go of his hand and return to his seat. "Besides, why would I want to back stab you? This deal is helping both of us to getting what we want." He finish taking a drink of the beer that was in his hand.

"Point made." Pete said, looking over to his brother.

_Should we trust him?_ He thought sending it to his brother. He nodded his head, and turn to look over at Bobo. _You trust too easily Kyle. That's what gets you in trouble._

_That's what makes it fun._ He thought to him. Taking a sip of his beer. _If Bobo wanted to betray us, he would have done it already. He owes us, and he know that. No demon likes to have a debt own to another demon._

"If you two are doing that telepathic communication I have been hearing so much about, you can stop now." Bobo said sipping his beer. "We are all friends here after all, right?"

"Right." Pete let out. "Tell us then Bobo, what is the next phase into the plan." He smiled at the older brother as they started to discuss the plans for the next phase.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Waverly entered the place station after she allowed Waylen to stay with Champ for the night. He was still going to be in town visiting his parents, and Champ really wanted Waylen and his girlfriend to hang out more. The little boy enjoyed himself with feeding the ducks once again, and playing tag with all three of the adults. Laughing at them every time one of the three would chase him.

"Where the hell is she?" Waverly asked entering the office, she saw Doc looking over some paperwork, and Xavier on his computer probably trying to find more answers as they waited for the youngest Earp.

"Who?" Doc asked raising his eyebrow.

"Who else?" Waverly asked. "Wynonna." Answering the man in front of her. "And how dare neither of you tell me about the fight that happen between Wynonna and Nicole." Xavier popped his head up from that, and Doc looked over to him with a caught expression. "Yeah, you didn't know I knew about that did you?" Waverly asked crossing her arms over her chest. "How did that happen?"

"We aren't completely sure on what happen." Doc answered. "We weren't there."

"Bullshit." Waverly called out walking over to the table and pulling out the chair to seat in it. "I saw the video on Youtube." She explained to the two men. "I saw you two in the video at the end of it, so what happen, how did it start?"

Doc looked at her. "Well, I believe like any bar fight that could happen. You walk into a bar and run into someone you don't like, a fight it most likely to come up."

Waverly looked back at him. "You are a sassy little man, aren't you?"

"I am many things Waverly Earp, being little is not one of those things." He answered with a smile.

She smiled back at him, laughing a little at the joke. "Okay, but really, where is Wynonna?" She ask the question to Xavier, knowing that he would know the answer.

Looking at the computer, he didn't stop typing away at it. "Wynonna and Nicole are still out on their mission." Xavier answered. "It seems to have taken a lot long then they thought, and probably found something there as well." It wasn't a complete lie, but not all the truth either and he knew that, as well as Doc.

"Well then, shouldn't we go and help them?" Waverly asked getting up from her seat.

"No." Doc said, putting the paper down that he was working on. "Right now, the best we can do is try to find out what is going on. We need more answers to what is happening in this town, and what is happening a bit outside of town." He explained. "We need answers as to why things aren't adding up the way they should be."

Waverly looked over at the older man, then back at Xavier. "He's right." Xavier said, stopping his typing and looking over at Waverly. "Both Nicole and Wynonna can handle themselves, and if they need help, like really need help, they will call us. As of right now we need to find out what our next best move is, and what we are dealing with. We really need your help on that part."

Waverly nodded her head, retaking her seat once again, and Xavier handed her a laptop to work on. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night as both Doc and Xavier were feeling her in on what to look for, and what connection they can find between the revenants and the other supernatural things that were out there.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

_**Nicole wasn't sure what was happening, but she was hoping that it would pass. That didn't seem to happen though the further the day went along. She remembered waking up to an annoying numbing pain, all over her body. At first it was easy to ignore, but the more the day went the harder it seem to be to ignore the pain as it grew. She was convinced that it was the time of the month, and that her body was just acting up. Though one thing was for sure, her body never acted like this when it was that time. Still, it was helpful that Waverly was around to help her out with whatever pain she was going through.** _

_**Waverly's Aunt, Gus took her in after what happen on the Haught's property, and explained to Nicole that the homestead was her home too. It always have been the moment Waverly brought her over, and Gus always did like Nicole, way better than when Waverly was dating Champ. She welcomed Nicole with open arms and a sad smile. "You let me know if you need anything." Gus told her as she grabbed Nicole's bags and walked her inside. A trusting woman she was, she had to be if she was raising Wynonna and Waverly, though more trusting with Waverly than Wynonna, so the older woman allowed Nicole to stay in Waverly's room.** _

_**Nicole felt awkward about it at first, and for a good while tried to convince the older woman she didn't mind sleeping in the guest bedroom. Gus rolled her eyes. "Please don't act like I don't know what goes on between teenagers." She stated. "I was once one too, and I can tell you this, both you and Waverly are both rather mature for your age." Nicole left it at that with a soft blush on her face, and Waverly laughing softly in the background.** _

" _ **How are you feeling?" Waverly asked coming back into her room. "Is the pain still there?" She handed over a cup of hot tea, with the right amount of honey and sugar for Nicole.**_

" _ **Unfortunately." Nicole answered grabbing the cup from her girlfriend. "Did you look up what it might be?"**_

_**Waverly laughed at her, and took a seat at the end of the bed. "No." She answered. "I'm not about to Google your symptoms. You'll end up having cancer or something if we go that way."** _

" _ **I mean, I might." Nicole joked, earning a playful slap on her leg as she laughed.**_

" _ **Not even close to being fun Haught." Still Waverly smiled over at her, and move to lay down next to her. "Maybe you should take a nap." She advised. "Sometimes that does help you out."**_

_**Nicole placed her cup on the night stand that was close to the bed. "Maybe." She answered, turning to look at the small brunette, laying on her side. "I was thinking about going for a run."** _

_**Waverly raised her eyebrows at her. "This late?" She asked turning to look at the clock. "It's almost going to be nine."** _

" _ **I know." Nicole answered getting up from the bed, the pain stronger than what it was moments before. "I just feel the need to go and run." She didn't give Waverly much of a voice to say no, or to even think about it. She went to the drawer that was hers, and started pulling out workout clothes to change into. "Maybe I just need to run the pain off."**_

" _ **Okay." Waverly let out, still laying in the bed. "Just be careful at there."**_

_**Nicole turned and smiled at her. "I always am."** _

Nicole wake up with the sun hitting her face. She couldn't really remember what happen during the time she changed which was new for her. Since the first time she changed she always remembered what she did the night before. This time however it was different, she remembered coming back to her house, and there was this guy she didn't recognize, and he put something in her, but she wasn't all too sure of what it was.

"Oh good, you're finally up." Wynonna said walking up to her.

Nicole looked up at the oldest Earp in confusion. "How long was I out for?"

"A couple of hours after you changed back." She answered, holding up a bag. "You might want to put your clothes on now." Nicole looked down to finally notice that she was naked, and quickly got up to grab the bag Wynonna brought for her. 'Damn, I can see why Waverly has the hot's for you." Wynonna joked.

"Fuck off." Nicole let out walking into the house, happy that the other woman couldn't see her blush. She tried her best to wash off at the sink, a little surprised that they kept the water on for as long as they did, and changed into her clothes. After finally brushing her teeth, Nicole stepped back outside, and drop the back near the door. "So just wondering, how much did you see?"

"Enough for you to now explain to me what is going on with you."

"That much, huh." Nicole looked at her for a moment, then at her surrounds listening out if anyone or anything is close by. After she learned that there wasn't anyone or anything close to them she looked back over to Wynonna. "Follow me." She said walking back into the house.

"You aren't going to wolf out on me are you, and eat me?"

Nicole gave her a look, and rolled her eyes. "No," The redhead answered turning back into the house. "There still alcohol in this place." She said walking over to the kitchen.

Wynonna gave a weird look at the girl. "It's still morning." She pointed out walking into the house as well.

"When has that ever stopped you from drinking?" Nicole asked turning back around to walk over to the kitchen pulling out two small glasses and a bottle of whiskey. She started pouring some into each glass, and closed up the bottle, she turned around to Wynonna and took it raising her eyebrow. "Trust me, you're going to need it with what I am about to tell you." She raised her glass and took the drink in one gulp.

"Fair enough." Wynonna looked at the glass one last time, and took the drink in one gulp as well.

"It happened when I was eighteen." Nicole started, taking the glass from Wynonna. "I'm sure you remembered with my house being attacked." She poured more of the whiskey into the glass once again. Turning back around she handed off the glass to Wynonna, this time Nicole took her time with drinking the bitter liquid. "When I got attacked by what I thought was a wolf, there was a feeling deep inside me that it wasn't a normal wolf. On top of that, I was curious to know as to why my family got attacked in the first place. I started doing research, at first it was nothing. Family history on both side, went down my dad's family tree and went down my mom's family tree. Both of which I found little to nothing, more so with my mom then with my dad. I let it be." She took a sip from her cup. "The first time I changed, I remembered everything about it, the feeling, the pain, what was happening, what I was doing, I remembered being the wolf and the actions I was doing during that time." She laughed a little at the memory. "I also remember how bad Waverly was scared when I came back home. She was asking me all sorts of questions that day."

Wynonna's eyes went wide at the memory as well. "I remember that night too." She pointed out. "Waverly wasn't the only one scared, you had Gus and I worried too."

Nicole smiled over at her. The thought that Wynonna was actually worried for her brought her a sense of warmth inside. "Sorry about that." She gulp down the rest of drink, and turned around to pour more. "Anyways, after that night I started going back to the library more and more. I started trying to find more answers, about the Haught family tree, which is my dad's side, and the Kasters' family tree, which is my mom's side." She turned back around whiskey bottle in hand to pour more into Wynonna's cup, but it was still full. "Oh." She closed the bottle up and set it down. "I just kept digging, eventually my searching was getting more detailed. I was going back and forth between my family tree, what I've become, and finding answers as to why we got attacked. I had luck with one out of the three, and at the end…." She looked down at her cup. "Well, you know what happen at the end." She once again gulp down her drink, and placed it on the counter. "I left to go find answers. I left to see what else I can find on myself and my family. I got so wrapped up in my hunt of wanting to know what happen and the truth I never stopped to realize what I was actually doing." Her eyes started to water a little bit from the thought, from her memories of what she did to herself, and most importantly to Waverly and their relationship. She leaned against the counter, looking away from Wynonna.

"I was scared at the time, and I didn't want anything bad to happen with Waverly if she ever found about what I am." Nicole started up again, voice cracking a bit. "Plus on top of that, I didn't know anything about you, the cures or about this town and what it held. I didn't know that I could have come to you or Waverly for help. I was thrown into this world without much of an explanation, and didn't know my left from my right anymore, and my whole world was turn upside down with everything that was going on."

Wynonna chuckled a little, and gulp down her drink. "I know that feeling." She placed her glass down and went to lean against the counter next to Nicole. "It's a lot to take in, the supernatural world especially when you know nothing about it. Our daddy trained us for, as long as I could remember. It still doesn't help, no matter how prepared you think you feel. I understand you freaking out, and I understand the need to wanting to find answer, but I still feel like you could have talk to us about it."

Nicole laughed and looked over to Wynonna. "And say what? Hey, guys, I'm a werewolf now, and I want to fine answers, don't mind me, I'm going to the library now." It was different to say it out loud, to say it to someone she knew for so long. It felt good, and it felt like slight pressure was coming off from her. It was a great feeling to have after so long.

"That's what Waverly always told us when it came to the Earp curse." Wynonna joked smiling over at Nicole, who actually smiled back at the joke. "Seriously though, you knew what happen to our family, on top of that, you actually dated an Earp, despite the fact of what people said. We took you in and saw you as family, and when we heard with what happen to your family we took you in."

"I know, and I was grateful for that too."

Wynonna pushed herself off from the counter and stood in front of Nicole. "I'm not saying I forgive you, I'm not even close to that yet, and I probably won't be able to until I know for sure you won't pull that shit again, but I do trust you more now that I know the story. Not much, but it is something." She walked over to the bottle of whiskey pouring herself and Nicole more of the drink. "Are you going to tell Waverly?" She hand over the glass to Nicole and grabbed it.

Looking down at the glass at hand, she swilled it around. "Only when she's ready to talk. I'm not going to force her to listen if she doesn't want to."

"Smart girl." Wynonna pointed out taking a sip. "So what's the deal with the eye color, does that mean something?"

"Since yesterday I thought everyone who was a wolf has the same eye color, of course the blonde thing we meet proved me otherwise." Wynonna gave a confused look over her glass, and waited for her to explain. "When I saw the guy, his eyes glowed red, at first I thought it was a revenant, but the marking didn't show and the red didn't cover his whole eyes. When he got me angry enough and my eyes glowed the purple it normally does he whispered that it was the color of royalty."

"So now we are in a new belief that the colors do mean something?" Nicole nodded her head gulping down her drink. "You might want to slow down there Nicole, I think you being drunk is not the best thing for you right now."

Nicole smiled over at her, as she poured more of the whiskey. "It takes ten times more alcohol now to get me drunk." Wynonna looked at her in disbelief. "And I don't wake up with a hangover."

Wynonna put her glass down, and stuck her arm out. "Can you bite right here please, cause I would like to have that super power."

Nicole laughed at her, pushing her arm away and shaking her head. For once this felt right, this moment with Wynonna, and it made her think of how things would have played out if she would have stayed. Things would have been so much different with her and Wynonna. They would have been closer, and they would have had that sisterly bond that they once had back eight years ago. It would have been stronger, and more trustworthy, both having an equal understand of everything.

Nicole couldn't think too much on it as Wynonna's phone went off, and the smile she once had dropped from her face. "Oh, boy." Nicole looked at her with concerned. "So Waverly might have found out about us fighting."

Nicole gave her a bleak expression. "Us fighting, or you kicking my ass?"

"Oh, why must we go into detail on who did what?" Wynonna said putting her phone away, and taking the rest of her drink. "Which reminds me that would explain why you healed so fast then huh?"

"Yup, that super healing does come in handy." She noted as she moved out of the kitchen touching around her eye. She stopped in front of the mirror and studied herself. The black eye that was once purple and blue all already healed, and she was happy for it. She looked passed herself in the reflection and saw something laying out next to one of the window sills that was next to the door.

Turning around she walked over to the object, she picked up the hat off the floor and held it in her hands. It was his old Stetson hat, something that Nicole remembered that he wore a lot. Normally when he was out on the lawn doing work, or when they were out at the shed fixing up the old pick-up truck.

" _ **It belonged to my father once." He told her looking over at Nicole. "He never went anywhere without it. While some people have either rings, or some type of jewelry we have this hat." He smiled over at Nicole who was about ten at the time when he was telling her this. "And when the time is right, this hat will be yours." He took it off and placed it on top of her head, and she smiled up at him. "It's perfect for you."**_

"Hey, we better get going." Wynonna said entering the leaving room, pulling Nicole out of her memory. "Waverly said she might have found something." She paused and looked over at Nicole. "What's that?"

She looked down at the hat once again, and smiled a sad smile at it. "It belong to my dad." Nicole answered, lifting it up and putting it on her head. "And now it's mine, just as he promised." She walked out of the house, happy to have something that belong to her dad, something that belong to her family.

Once inside the car, Nicole started it up and backed out of the drive away. "Hey, I have a few more questions to ask." Wynonna said, and Nicole waited for her to ask them. "Did you know what the guy put in you?"

"No idea." Nicole answered. "I'm hoping some of it is still inside me so Xavier can do a blood test of what it could be."

"If that's the case, then maybe you shouldn't have drank anything."

"Eh, it'll be find, promise. It's not the first time I would pass a blood test with stuff in my system. What is your next question?"

Wynonna wasn't sure how to take that last statement, not that she had room to talk. It was just the fact that she could never really see Nicole doing any of those things. At least not the Nicole she once knew from before. She dropped it through, and asked her next question. "How did you know the gate would act like a barrier and keep you in?"

Nicole's face dropped a little, and she took a quick glace over at Wynonna. "I didn't." She answered honestly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Haught left town without so much as an explanation, after a strange and explainable event happen to her family. Eight years later she is called back into Purgtory with some things answered, but with a lot of explain to do. However eight years is a long time to be away, and people change. Even in a small town. [WayHaught]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is. Sorry that I updated this late, like super late. We just finish a sell over where I work, and I have been nothing but tired.  
> Anyways, I read over it once to fix it up and what not, so if you fine any errors I am truly sorry for that.  
> Hope you enjoy, and as always, please review, let me know what you think. Thank you.
> 
> As always, characters aren't mine, just using them.
> 
> Enjoy!

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

The drive back to the police station wasn't as awkward as Nicole thought it would be, after all the talking went great between them at her old house. In fact she couldn't get Wynonna to stop talking about what happen, and the questions that kept pouring out of her, along with comments here and there as too. Still Nicole answered all the questions Wynonna shot at her, listen to her ridiculous comments, and even laughed at some stupid jokes she made. It wasn't until they got into the police station that Wynonna stop talking and her body became tense.

"Morning everyone!" Wynonna said once she walked into the office. Doc smiled at her, nodding his head her way, giving a silent hello. Xavier walked over to her give her a tight hug, more than happy that she was okay, and once he let go she saw Waverly. Her eyebrows were frowned, and there wasn't a hint of a smile on her, it didn't look like one was going to show any time soon either. "Oh, someone brought donuts." Wynonna pointed out trying really hard to not make any more eye connect with her sister. "Yummy! I hope you save me the jelly filled one." She walked over to the donuts that were placed out there. Grabbing the jelly filled donut that was presented to her, and turned to look at her sister. Wynonna gave her a smile, as best as she could with her mouth full with food now, she felt an arm around her wrist and a pull of her body. "Alright, I guess Waves and I are going for a walk." Wynonna let out feeling the grip on her wrist tighten.

Once out the door and it was closed Nicole turned to look over at her other two best friends. "Waverly found out about the fight." Doc informed her.

"So I heard." Nicole let out a sigh, and looked back at the door. "You think they're going to be okay?"

"I think they'll be more than okay." Xavier said. "They just need to talk it out." He walked pass Nicole and walked to the donuts. "They aren't they only two that need to talk though." He comment on looking back over to his best friend.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I'm trying to pick the right time to do this man."

"Don't wait too long, sooner or later things are going to get too big for people to hide anything around here anymore." Doc looked over at him quickly, then back at his paper. It barely got pass Nicole her mind too much on the youngest Earp at the moment.

"I'll do it. I promise. I'm just waiting for her to want to talk to me. Anyways, any luck on your end?" She asked walking over to the donuts as well.

"Every little. Waverly was a huge help though." Xavier answered rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Though she can explain that later to you, what I would like to know is what happen to you last night."

"That makes two." Doc said walking over to them putting his folder down.

"Not much to say." Nicole answered with a full mouth. "I'm not all too sure who the guy was, never seen him around before, and I'm not all too sure what he put in me to force me to change either." She swallowed the donut, and looked over to Xavier. "Which reminds me, I need you to do a blood test on me. I do want to try to figure out what he put in me."

"That's not a problem." Finishing off the rest of his donut, walked over to his desk. "We can do it now if you want."

"The sooner the better." Nicole pulled out a chair and took a seat. Setting her own donut down for a moment. "On top of that, I'm sure you know I had to explain to Wynonna what I am."

"How did she take?" Doc asked. Taking a seat on the table. He too after some time started looking at the donuts, trying to figure out which one he wanted.

Nicole removed her hat, and rolled up her sleeve a bit so Xavier could fine a vein. "Better than I thought she would." She paused for a moment, waiting for her best friend to put the needle in. She always hated needles. "It gives me hope on how Waverly will take the news too." She said once the needle was in.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Wynonna finally pulled her wrist out of Waverly's grip once they reached outside of the police station. "Ouch Waves." The oldest Earp let out rubbing her wrist the best she could with the donut in her hand. "What to tell what's going on here?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Waverly asked turning to look at her sister. There was a fire in her eyes that Wynonna rarely sees from her, and even rare to see pointed at her. "What in your right mind where you thinking of going up to Nicole and starting a fight with her?" Waverly didn't give her time to answer. "Oh, I know, you weren't thinking." She answered her own question. "Just tell, did you do it more for yourself or for me?"

"Waverly." Wynonna said, a bit of hurt in her voice. "You know damn well I did it for you." Wynonna answered. "She hurt you so bad, and after seeing you in that state, it pissed me off with what she did."

"So that gives you the right to go and fight her." Waverly rolled her eyes at her. "You do this all the time Wynonna." Waverly informed her. "You never think about the consequences, you just do it. You realize that's the reason why we have a bad name around this time, because you don't think anything through." Wynonna slightly flinched at her sister's words. "God damn it Wynonna." She let out walking away from her sister, and to the bench that was in the front of the police station.

Wynonna looked at the donut in her hand, not in the mood anymore to eat anything. Throwing it to the ground she walked over to Waverly and took a seat right next to her. "Now that you got out of your system, want to tell me how else you feel?" The oldest Earp sister wasn't stupid, especially when it came to her sister. This had to deal way more than just herself, and Wynonna knew that.

Waverly took in a deep breath looking everywhere expect at her sister. "It was scary to watch Wynonna." She started. "I knew you were angry with her trust me, you would tell me almost every day after she left, and even when you didn't I saw every day after that, but I didn't think you were angry enough to where you wanted to kill her." Wynonna looked confused, and Waverly could tell when she glanced her way. "I thought it was you pulling some tough guy act when you pulled a gun out on Nicole the first time you saw her. When I saw you in the video though you didn't look like you were going to stop anytime soon from hitting her. In fact if Xavier wouldn't have been there to pull you off, you might not have."

Wynonna thought about it for a second, thinking back to the fight she had with Nicole, thinking back even to the first day Nicole came back to Purgatory. She didn't remembered a lot of things she was doing just glimpses here and there, but the one thing she did remember was seeing red. Though she may not want to believe it, her sister was right. If given the chance, and if Xavier was there, she might have done just that. _That's hard to believe now._ Wynonna thought, now that she knew some new information about the redhead.

"I just got her back too." Waverly said softly, so softly and to herself that Wynonna almost missed it, she heard it though, and Waverly knew she did. It was hard to keep anything away from her older sister, and if Waverly never voiced it out, Wynonna already beforehand. It made it easier for Waverly to be in this moment with her, because Wynonna knew already how she felt, even if Waverly didn't know it first herself. "Even if we aren't on talking terms, even if I'm not ready to be on talking terms with her, I finally have her back. It would be nice to try and talk to her at some point." She said, now almost crying. She could feel the tears so close now, and it's been so long for her since she has felt this way. A way Waverly felt when Nicole left so long ago. She thought she would never feel this way again, but it came back. It came back and was making her feel even more pathetic then she did eight years ago. "You must think I'm stupid or something." Waverly rolled her eyes, mostly trying to stop herself from crying.

"Come on Waves, you know I don't think that." Wynonna said, hitting her lightly on the arm. Waverly aired out a laugh, and gave her a look showing her she didn't believe what she just said. "Waves, everyone knows you're the smartest Earp around here. Hell, I may be muscle, but I won't be anywhere without you, no one would be. You are much more then what you give yourself credit for. You aren't only smart, but you have a wonderful heart as well, and on top of that you know what you want and how to get it, you do think things throw. I know you won't do anything without a reason, no matter what it may be. I mean, look what you did to Champ, you actually got him to grow up, and become a man, you were able to get him to get up and do something better in his life for his son, I mission I'm sure was not easy." Waverly let out real laugh this time, as she wiped away some tears. "And you got me, you may not see it, but you help me changed too, for the better. I do things differently, I don't stay out late unless I'm on a mission and I have been less drunk and more sober then I have ever been in my life." Waverly looked over at her. "I do these things, because I love you Waverly, and because I don't ever want to see you hurt again, not as badly as you were when Nicole left."

"God I wanted to slap you so bad when I found out what happen." Waverly let out, laughing a little.

Wynonna's eyes went wide with that information. "Well thank God you didn't it."

"I'm guessing it's too late to do that."

Wynonna laughed a little at her sister. "Just a tab bit, but how about this." Wynonna started. "How about after this whole mess is done, you and I go into the ring together for a sparring match. I know you've been training with Xavier for some time now, hear you're getting pretty good too." She said smiling over at her.

"Fine, you got yourself a deal." The youngest Earp said happily.

Wynonna went in for a hug, which Waverly gladly accept. Xavier walked out of the police building and stop seeing the two sisters. "Everything all better?"

"Much better." Wynonna answered letting go of her sister and smiling over at her.

He smiled at both of them, and nodded his head. "Good to hear, if you don't mind Waves I would like to take Wynonna with me to run some quick errands." Wynonna raised an eyebrow, but got up anyways to leave with her boyfriend.

"Oh, and Waves." Wynonna said looking over at her sister. "You should talk to Nicole, I think that too will help you out, both of you out in fact. Clear the air at least." Wynonna left it at that and walked with Xavier to wherever they were planning on going.

Waverly wasn't sure what she should be more surprised about. The fact that Wynonna did a complete one-eighty on her with the situation, or the fact that she wanted her to go talk to Nicole. Either way, Waverly stayed where she was at for a moment thinking it over. A bit of her was caving in, wanting to talk to Nicole, figure something out, clear a lot of things out of the way.

_It's time to stop overthinking it and just do it._ Waverly thought.

Finally she took a deep breath, and got up from her seat, and walked into the police station. When walking into the room, she heard Nicole and Doc laughing at something, Waverly wasn't sure what it was. When hearing someone enter through the door, both heads turn to look her way, and the smile on Nicole's dropped a bit and butterflies entered her stomach. They never stop even after everything that happen, even after eight years, and Nicole could feel the air in the room change. As if her sixth sense kicked in, and was telling her that something was about t happen, she couldn't put her finger on what it was though. Whatever it was however, she was ready for it. The room went from laugher to silence really quickly. Doc notice the slight tension that was starting to build within the room the more he stood there. Clearing his throat, he went to go grab for his hat, and he straighten up his pants. "Well, ladies, if you don't mind, I'm going to see myself out."

Nicole give him a look, slightly asking what he was doing, and Doc ignored it. Okay, so maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought she was, as the moment got closer and closer for her. Her heart pounding loudly. _Or is that Waverly's?_ She couldn't tell anymore. Tipping his hat along the way to Waverly as a goodbye he walked passed her and exited the room. Not without looking back over to the redhead, mouthing a "Good luck" and thumbs up at Nicole, which Waverly didn't see.

"So…" Nicole let out nervously, slightly tapping her hand against her leg, and running her hand through her hair for what felt like a million times now. She was sure of it as she waited for whatever to come next to happen.

"Yeah." Waverly said, looking anywhere besides Nicole. She thought she was ready for this. She thought she knew what she wanted to say, she did know what she wanted to say, but none of the word would come out, and her brain wasn't working properly all at once. There was only one thing now going on in her mind, not even realizing that she wanted that until she got Nicole alone in the office.

"I just-" Both said at the same time, then stop laughing a little at themselves. Nicole walking a little closer to her. "Go ahead." Both said once again, and Nicole smiled noticing that Waverly stepped a little closer as well.

Nicole looked down at her, shy smile playing on her lips. Her eyes were looking between Waverly's eyes and lips, and the tall redhead wasn't sure which one to pay attention to anymore. She was hoping Waverly didn't notice, or maybe it was best she did notice. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to." Waverly didn't have time to register what was happening, in one quick move Nicole slid up to Waverly and kissed her. Finally allowing their lips to touch. She was prepared for what may come next after the kiss was done, but right now this was all she wanted to do. Since seeing her, all she ever wanted to do was to be alone with the smaller girl and make her move. Make up first, ask questions later, and it seems like Waverly had the same idea as she was kissing Nicole back.

So much was going through her head. Waverly wasn't sure what to do anymore, but she did know one thing for sure that was going through her head was that this felt so good. It was definitely something she missed. Almost refreshing, as if she was deprived of water, and she was finally able to get herself a tall glass of it to quench her thirst. With all honestly it was definitely something she was thinking about doing, but that was after they talked. That was after she had answers to her questions. Questions that she had so long, that repeated over and over again in her head. With the strength that she had, she pulled away, she didn't realize she had put much feeling into that kiss until she heard herself breathing. A bit out of breath and dizzy, she looked around her surrounds and was even more surprised with herself. Where they stood before in the middle of the office, they somehow moved, and Waverly didn't remember pushing Nicole towards the table where she is sitting now. Nicole was smiling over at her, and was about to head into another kiss, but Waverly stopped her. "Wait." Waverly said softly, putting her hand on Nicole's chest stopping her in her place, and Nicole listened. "As nice as that was, and trust me that was very nice." Waverly stated, still looking away from Nicole trying to clear her thoughts and get her mind straight. That was very hard to do however with the Nicole was looking at her with a proud look on her face as she pulled away from her. That didn't go unnoticed by Waverly. "Anyways, I came in her more so to talk." Waverly stated. "I have questions Nicole."

"Okay, and I have answers. Maybe."

Waverly raised her eyebrow at her. "Maybe you have answers." She repeated Nicole's answer. "Nicole I'm serious." It came out more of a wine. She really wanted the other girl to work on this with her. It was tough to do after being apart from each other for some long. They both realized, how much they have changed of course nothing stays the same forever, but they never truly understood how much they changed until they started to talk once again. Even if it has been just a few sentences between them, but they can still see and hear the similarities they once knew back when they were together as well. After all, some things never do change.

"Fine." Nicole gave in, not putting up much of a fight to start with. It was something she could never do when it came to Waverly, and she was sure the woman remembered that. "Only if you answer some of my questions too though."

Waverly looked over at her with a look of surprised, raised eyebrow even higher and her mouth slightly open. "Are you really in a position to be giving orders here?"

Nicole laughed at her, remembering Waverly was always the one to make it a little tough on her. Nicole though always secretly liked, it gave her a chance to always either frustrate her or make her blush depending on their conversation. "I am if you want answers."

"Okay, but what could you possible need to ask me?" Waverly ask rolling her eyes at the thought. It was now Nicole's turn to give her a look, more so of a "Come on, really, you don't know" kind of look, and Waverly saw it, laughing a little at the taller woman. Nicole was about to answer when they both heard a sound coming from her stomach. Waverly looked down at Nicole's stomach, then back at Nicole who had a caught expression as if she did something wrong and a slight blush on her face. "Maybe we should talk about this over lunch then?"

"That sounds really perfect actually." Nicole answered, once again about to go in for a kiss, at which point Waverly stopped her once again.

"And maybe, for right now, we should keep this as a friendship thing between us."

Nicole pulled away from her once again, and raised her eyebrow. "After the kiss we just shared, you want to be just friends?" Nicole asked, more so making sure that's what Waverly really wanted. "I'm not trying to pressure you at all, it's just that… that was some kiss we shared there for just being not friends before."

She let out a sigh, looking away from Nicole. "Just until we can clear the air between us Nicole." She said, her name sounding just as good once before all those years ago noticing that Waverly couldn't stop saying it, and she looked up at her ex-girlfriend. "Cause trust me, I still have feelings for you, I really do, strong feelings, but there is a part of me that hates you as well, and I hate that part of myself too. I don't want to hate you Nicole, I still… once loved you. I just need answers as to what happen, and I need to know where we are going to stand after that."

Nicole nodded her head. "I understand Waverly. I do. I hate myself as well for what I did to you, to what I did to us." She grabbed her hands. "Whatever you want answered, I will give it to you." She said, pulling Waverly into her for a hug. Waverly accept that, and it was nice. Nothing forced, and it brought her back to when she first meet Nicole and she was starting to get to know her.

The moment was ruined once again by Nicole's stomach making a sound once again, and Waverly pulled away from Nicole. Already missing her warmth. "Come on, let's get you something to eat before you die over there."

Nicole laughed a little, and turned around trying to find her hat. Seeing that it was at the end of the table, she reached over to grab it. "Hey." Waverly called out, stopping Nicole from putting the hat one. "Wasn't this your dad's?" She asked smiling up at Nicole.

"Yeah it was." She answered a little surprised that she remembered. "You actually remembered."

Waverly laughed a little, and softly pulled the hat away from Nicole. The redhead allowing her to take it. "Of course I remembered." She said, examining the hat now. "Ah, there it is." She said pointing to a darker spot on the white hat. "Remember what happen there?"

**_It was New Year's Eve, and Nicole's parents bought a large amount of fireworks this time around ever since Nicole and Waverly got together. It wasn't just the four of them anymore, they always welcome the Earp family as well. Gus was sitting in a chair along with Katheryn, Nicole's mom, both women laughing and chatting about one thing or another. Gus holding a beer in her hand, and Katheryn holding a glass of wine._ **

**_Wynonna was out front a little bit with Finley, Nicole's sister and Zane, Nicole's dad. There were popping the smaller fireworks as of right now, blackjacks and tanks. Some sparklers here and there._ **

**_"Oh, let's do a Roman Candle!" Waverly said pulling out from the bag that was set up on the pick-up truck that had a lot more of the fireworks they were going to use. Nicole smiled over at her, and they walked out further into the dirt driveway. Waverly got the candle ready, and Nicole quickly let it, getting her hand out of the way before she could catch herself on fire._ **

**_The candle let out the colors of green, red, blue and purple. Waverly smiled at the sight, and once the firework was down, she stuck the candle into the dirt to make sure no fire would start. She run a little fast back to the truck to pick another firework out._ **

**_Nicole was following her as well, walking her way back to where everyone else was. She walk past her sister, seeing that Wynonna was at the pick-up truck with Waverly. "Hey Nicole." Finley called out. Nicole turned her head from the call of her name, seeing just in time that her sister throw a blackjack at her feet, causing Nicole to jump. With a wild look in her eyes, she looked up at her sister. "Dance for me." She said, throwing another firework. Nicole was doing just that, dodging the fireworks._ **

**_Laugher came from the older Haught sister, running back to the truck and pulling out some blackjacks of her own, taking the line apart. She made sure her punk was lit, and put the blackjacks in her pockets and went back out to her sister._ **

**_"What the hell are they doing?" Katheryn asked, watching her daughters throwing fireworks at each other. Zane laughed at the show, adjusting his hat on his head. "You two better be careful." She called out to them._ **

**_"Okay." They answered back. Still Katheryn shook her head at them._ **

**_"And I thought Waverly and I were bad." Wynonna voiced out as she lean against the truck watching Nicole and Finley._ **

**_"Oh, you still are." Gus said, laughing a little._ **

**_"Zane, what are you doing now?" His wife asked him, as he started walking over to his daughters._ **

**_"What?" He asked, turning his head slightly as he kept walking. "It looks like fun." He joined his daughters, as all three of their laughers were getting louder and louder._ **

**_"Oh dear Lord, help me now." The woman said, covering her eyes not sure if she wanted to see how well this was going to turn out._ **

**_"You aren't going to stop it?" Waverly asked, a bit curious now._ **

**_Katheryn looked over at the youngest Earp. "Honestly, nope. There dad joined in, and now it's going to be one of those experiences to where they have to learn their lessons."_ **

**_"Those are the worse." Wynonna said._ **

**_The firework dancing went from that to full on running now, at each one of them were trying to get away from each other. It wasn't that easy to try to escape and light a firework at the same time. Finley prove just that, as she was jumped away from one of the fireworks as soon as she lit hers, and tripping over something causing the firework to fly through the hair towards her dad's head. It missed Zane barely as it popped, and everyone paused at where they were at. Nicole stopping at a mid-run. Finley on the ground looking up at her dad, and Zane looking at both his girls._ **

**_He took his hat off to look at the damage only to see a dark spot on it. He knew it would never come off, and he was fine with that. Better the hat then his ear or face. "Okay, I think that's enough." He said casually. "Let's not tell your mom about this incident." Both girls nodded their head._ **

"And your mom found out anyways the moment you guys all walked back." Waverly said, laughing at the story. "She was so pissed at all three of you."

Nicole was looking at her smiling softly at her. She was relaxed at where she was sitting, and she watched Waverly the whole time she told the story. To her voice changing from person to person, to her expressions as well as she told Nicole of what she remembered. "I…" Nicole paused for a moment, thinking about what she was about to say, and quickly stopped herself. "I can't believe you remember that."

Waverly rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember that." She said putting the hat on Nicole's head. "Now come on, I'm getting hungry too, and the last time I checked you promised me answers." She pulled Nicole up from her seat, Nicole helping her with that a little bit, and both were out of the office heading off to the diner Waverly normally takes Waylen.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

After Xavier and Wynonna dropped off the blood sample, they headed out to the Haught property, where they now stood beside the fence. Xavier studied the posts any way he could while Wynonna leaned against the car and watched her boyfriend from a far. "Xavier, what are we doing here?" Wynonna finally asked, pushing herself off from the car.

"Trying to find out how Nicole stayed in the fence barrier." He answered. "With how low they are, there as to be a way for her to not have run lose." Xavier walked up to the first post once again, looking at the top, side and all around. "Do me a favor, close the gate for me." Wynonna walked over to the gate, closing the way she did when Nicole changed last night, and watched once again Xavier studying the post. He went from all around back to the stop. "There it is." He said pulling out his phone.

"Wait, you found something." Wynonna let out surprised as she walked over to Xavier. There on top of the post was symbol. The symbol was put together oddly something that Xavier never seen before. There was a point with the shaft of three arrows coming out of it, with the arrow head pointing up towards the house. With a moon shape ran half way through the first symbol, toughing the edge of the arrow heads and the edge of the point of where the arrows connected. "What does it mean?" Wynonna asked looking at it weirdly.

"Not sure, but hopefully we can do about it soon." Xavier answered putting his phone away after sending the picture. "I just sent it to a friend who knows everything about every symbol." He took a closer look at it, and then at the wire that ran post to post, and started to study that as well. "Take a look at the wire."

Wynonna looked down at the wire as well, and noticed the rust that once build on them were gone. It was if they got replace by new wire. "It looks new."

"It looks like Nicole's house was helped by a witch." Xavier said getting up from where he was kneeling at.

"We don't know that for sure." Wynonna pointed out. "There is much more in this town then what we all knew." She told him. "For all we know it could be anyone or anything that help the Haught family." Xavier's phone went off, and he pulled it out to answer the text message. "Was it about the symbol?"

"No, the blood test." He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. "The found wolf-bane in her blood." He bite his bottom lip in thought and looked out to the house that stood on the property, back at the fence and the new information that he just reserved.

"Okay, that's good. We now know what the guy put in Nicole." Wynonna let out talking over to Xavier. "One step closer to finding answers.

"Maybe." He said, and Wynonna gave him a look. "It feels like every time we get one thing solved, another puzzle pops up for us to try and figure out." He explained.

"What else is there to figure out?" Wynonna asked. "I mean besides the obvious."

"Wynonna, do you know how wolf-bane is supposed to work?" The woman didn't answer, and waited for him to explain. "Wolf-bane is either supposed to weaken or kill a werewolf, but that didn't happen with Nicole. Instead, he changed her, and maybe even made her stronger. I don't know yet, I have to ask." He ran his hand over his head in though, and let out a sigh. "What the hell is going on in this town now?"

"Don't sure." Wynonna answered. "But why don't I get you away from this right now, if you work too hard, you'll run yourself into the ground." She told him, pulling his arm a little to start moving. He did so after a few pulls. "And if you run yourself into the ground you'll be no help to anyone."

"You have point." He said following Wynonna back to the car. "Maybe we can do more tomorrow, when we aren't so busy with other things."

Wynonna smiled over at him as Xavier started up the car. "Good call babe." She leaned over to give him a kiss, and they drove off the Haught property and back to their apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!  
> Back again  
> This author's back, tell a friend...
> 
> Or, you know, whoever you want to show this story to. Anyways, yes it is true, I am back after a very, very, very long break. Most of it had to deal with me having writer's block, some had to deal with the fact that I just didn't know how to start it, how to fit it all together to make it sound, great. And most of it had to deal with the fact that I've been super busy, with a slight laziness to it as well. Hopefully that is gone and I can start writing this story up once again, and finish it.
> 
> With that being said, do enjoy the story, I know how much everyone has been waiting to read this chapter and see what will happen to Waverly and Nicole. I do hope y'all do enjoy the read, and I hope to hear what y'all think about with this chapter as well.
> 
> As always, Wynonna Earp isn't mine. I am just using the characters for this story, which is mine. Along with this first set of lyrics aren't mine as well, just used them to reintroduce myself and let you know I am back.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Wait! Also, I didn't edit this chapter, so if you see any mistakes, all my fault... all of it... Yeah
> 
> Okay, now Enjoy!
> 
> -\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Nicole took in the place of the old style diner. She took notice of what little change they try to make within the place. Like how to the far right of the place a jukebox was set against the wall next to the restrooms. Johnny Cash was playing through the speakers, singing _I Walk the Line_ making it feel even more like the 50's then anything else. The color of the seat never seen to have faded out with red, yellow and white patters covering them, and the diner's bar went from one end of the wall to the other side where waiters and waitress were entering and exiting the swing door that lead to the kitchen. Allowing however the bartender to be trapped in the middle to help serve faster around the half rectangle that laid out half of the floor plan. The other half of the diner was filled with mostly booths, with a few tables set up in the middle. Lined up on the walls were black and white pictures of the greatest stars to ever touch the stage.

"This place looks amazing." Nicole said without realizing it.

"Yeah, I found it one day." Waverly said as they waited to get seated. "At the time, Champ and I got into a fight, and I went for a walk to cool off. I was hungry after some time, and took a chance on this place." She smiled as her eyes looked over the place. "I've been taking Waylen here since he was born, even before that."

Nicole smiled down at the short brunette, and put one hand in her pocket. "I can see why he loves it here, and I can see why you do too." The redhead comment on as she look along the walls of the diner.

Hanging on said walls were all sorts of singers back in the 50's. Anyone from Elvis Presley to Ray Charles to Buddy Holly to Frank Sinatra to Johnny Cash and so much more. Many of the pictures where black and white, and lot of them were pictures of the artiest performing on stage, while some where posing for one reason or another. While others were posing with fans. Nicole was amazed with the small diner.

"You should see this place on the weekends." Waverly pointed out to the tall redhead, who was smiling at the face she was making. "It gets jam packed and once the line reaches the door there is no point waiting anymore. Yet, people still do. It gets crazy."

"Hey Waves." A waitress appeared what seem to be out of the blue, even throwing Nicole off a little. "Where's Waylen?" She asked, as she looked over to the bathrooms, to see if he would pop out any second now.

"Not with me today." Waverly answered somewhat sad. This has always just been hers and her son's place. She won't even let Champ take him here, was something that was special to the two of them, and Waylen understand that as well. The short brunette looked over to the tall redhead for a just a moment. _So, why did I bring you here?_ She knew that answer, of course she knew that answer. When first finding this place the first person she wanted to show was Nicole, even when she did leave. It was something that never went away. Any time she found something new, learn something new, did something out of the ordinary the first person she always wanted to tell was Nicole. That never died inside of her no matter how badly she wanted it to. "He's with Champ today." She explained looking back at the young waitress.

"Ah." She nodded her head and grabbed two menus. "Got it." She turned and walked further into the diner. "Would you like a booth or table?"

Nicole shrugged and looked down to Waverly to make the choice. "A booth is fine." The shorter of the two answered, and the waitress sat them down in the near corner away from the people. Waverly was thankful for that.

"What can I start you off with?"

"A water for me please." Nicole answered.

"Just a tea."

The waitress nodded her head and left the two alone for a while. Nicole kept looking around, studying the pictures that surround them. "I can't seem to get over this place." Nicole said taking every chance she could get to study more and more of the pictures.

Waverly laughed a little at the child that was reaching to come out of Nicole. "Happy that you like it so far, just wait until you try the food." Waverly brought her fingers together in the middle and kissed them, letting them separate. "Perfection." She said in her best French accent.

Nicole laughed a little, taking a break from looking at the pictures on the wall and at her menu for a moment. She would hate to be one of those people who aren't ready to order before the waitress comes.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Doc walked into Shorty's and straight to the bar. "What can I get you?" Gus asked looking at the cowboy.

"If you can give the biggest pitcher of the finest beer you have that will be great." Doc answered with a serious tone in his voice to match his face.

"Long day?" Gus laughed a little at him, but got the pitcher ready for him anyways.

"Long week."

"It's only Tuesday." Doc gave her a point blank face, with eyebrows raised, and a look in his eyes telling her, that she is not making the situation better. "I see." Gus laughed some more. "I can only guess what has you thinking such a thought." She planted the pitcher in front of Doc, and took two twenties out. "No, no." Gus said, pushing back the two bills. "Keep it, this one is on the house.

"You sure?"

"With you working better Wynonna and her mess and Waverly and Nicole with whatever is happening with them, and let's not forget Dolls, I am more than sure."

"Fine, but at least keep the twenty." He said pushing it to her, and grabbing the pitcher along with the glass that comes with it, and walking away before Gus can say anything.

Doc set himself up with a table near the pool table, and set the pitcher and glass down. After pouring himself some of his drink, and finding the pool stick, he start to play a game by himself. It lasted two or three rounds before a stranger walked to him. "Mind if I join?"

Looking up at the man, Doc studied him quickly. _Definitely never seen him around here before._ He thought. He was a larger man, who looked in his forties, maybe his fifties. His hair was swept over to one said, and he was sporting a mustache. "Not at all." Doc answered, finishing his last round, sinking the eight ball into the hole.

The older gentlemen nodded his head and went to go get himself a pool stick. Upon returning back, he took his jacket off, and Doc already had the balls set up for the game to start. "You can go first." Doc said standing next to his chair.

They played the first few rounds in silence as each took turns getting the pool balls into the socket. Doc of course was going easy on the old man. He was great as shooting pool as he was shooting a gun. _It wouldn't be fair._ He thought to himself as he had a small smile on his face, and took a sip of his beer. Though he had to admit, the old man was holding up pretty well taking four or five shots in a row before missing. He studied the old man from time to time. _It's as if his going easy on me._

"You're new around this part of town, right?" The old man asked shooting the solid ball into the socket. He didn't wait for Doc to answer moving over to the white ball and taking his aim. "It's about time the oldest Earp and Mr. Dolls called for back-up." He pointed out. "Things are getting out of hand here." He made another pool ball into the socket once again, making it his second.

Doc straightened his stance. "I'm not too sure who you are, but I do believe it's time for you to explain yourself before things get out of hand." He warned, grabbing the old on his pool stick a little tighter just in case things do get out of hand.

The bigger man laughed as him taking a quick glace over to the younger gentlemen. "Relax son." He said making another pool ball into the socket. "I am the last person you need to worry about." He said, moving over to the white ball. "You can look at me as a…." He paused his movements, to think for a moment. "An informative of sorts."

Doc raised his eyebrow, trying his best to relax, but his guard was up, unable to put it down. "And what information can you give me that I don't already know?"

The older man chuckled a little at the question, and took a look around his surroundings. "A lot." He answered. "Way too much to explain now." He said shooting the ball once again into the socket. "I'm slightly running out of time to explain, but what I can tell you is that something big is coming, and something that can't be stopped if you and your group of friends don't start playing your cards right." He said, moving over to shoot the ball once again. He checked behind himself once again, Doc taking notice. "I know what I am asking it a lot, and a chance, but it's something I need for you to do. Trust me." He said, making another shot. "Trust me, and I can come into great use."

"And why the hell would I trust someone I don't know?"

"You may not know me, but someone on your team does, a few people do. To name one particularly, Nicole Haught." He said almost bring a game into an end.

Doc looked confused, losing the tight gripe he hand on the pool stick. "And you know Nicole how?"

He smiled a little at the question. "I was a protector of sorts to her and her family." He answered, his smile dropping from his face as his thoughts went back to the past of what happen. "She and I are the same in some parts."

"And that is?" The older gentlemen glanced up at him, his once dark brown eyes turning a bright blue before going back to the dark brown. "Y-y-your eyes." He pointed out, stumbling back a little, bumping into his chair.

He shot his last ball into the socket, and straighten up his posture. "As I said it's a lot to explain, and something I will gladly do once you came and fine me."

Doc shook his head. "W-w-what?"

The older man sighed, and moved his eyes all over the place, as if he was looking out for something. "Look, I don't have time to explain." He sighed, walking over to Doc. Setting the pool stick on the table. "I'm going need you to listen, and listen well, head down south of here, a little over five miles. Take whoever you want with you, the more the better, anyways, you'll get an old railroad track. Once you find them, walk them, straight down into a tunnel. Once you hit the tunnel, that where you'll fine me."

"Wait. What the hell is going on here?" Doc was even more confused than ever before.

The older name laughed, but that was cut short, replaced with a muffled scream of pain. "Damn." He let out. "They must have come back." He was hold his stomach, falling over, catching himself on the edge of the table trying his best not to scream in pain. "Look, I have to go soon."

"Good sir, you aren't going anywhere." Doc pointed out. "It seems like you need to be taken to the hospital." He laughed once again, and shook his head. _This man is crazy._ Doc thought to himself as he walked over to the bar Gus was still at. "Gus, do you mind calling 9-1-1 for me. It seems my friend need some help."

Gus grab the phone hitting the nine as she walked over to where Doc was a moment earlier, and looked confused. Looking around the table, and even under it she found no one there. "Doc, are you drunk?" She called out.

Doc walked over to where he was not even a moment ago, and pulled the same confused look that Gus has. "But, he was right here." He pointed to the table the man was leaning against a little while ago. "He was a larger gentlemen, with his hair comb over to the side and a mustache." He said, explain his look.

Gus raised an eyebrow at him. "Doc, no one else had enter through the door since you got here." She pointed out. "Some have left, but no one has entered for a while now." Doc was shock at such information. "I'm cutting you off now." She said looking over at the clock. It was close to three in the afternoon. Gus shook her head as she walked back over to the bar. _Well, it's 5 o'clock somewhere._

Doc couldn't shake it off though of what happen to him. Place one hand on his hip, and one running over his mouth and mustache, he stood there in thought. _What the fuck did I just experience?_ He kept staring at where the old man was supposed to be at, but he wasn't there. The jacket he took off wasn't even where it once was, and with the pain that was happening to him, there was no one he could walk out of this bar. Not anywhere far that is.

He pulled out his phone, and called the one person who thought should know about this. "Hey-" He was cut off quickly by her. "Oh, trust me, you better make time for this. This is very important."

"Trust me my friend, I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't." He informed her quickly still looking around his surroundings. "Should I come to you?"

"Right, meet me at Shorty's." He hung up his phone and walk back inside the bar, trying to collect what happen to him.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

It was quite between them, an awkward type of silence settling between the two. Not that it was new, but it very much made itself known this time around. Neither of them knew where to start, and when they did neither would speak their mind on the subject. It was something that was killing both of them inside.

"So…" Waverly trailed off, trying to start but she wasn't all too sure where to. _This is going to be a lot hard than I thought._ She drummed her fingers on the table for a little bit, waiting for the food to arrive.

"So…" Nicole repeated back, waiting for the small brunette to make the first move. _You should make the first move though, you idiot._ Her head was resting in her hand, looking over at the other woman. The silence was killing her. Having too much of what was going on, she straighten up, and stretched a little. "You and Champ, huh?"

She's been dying to know since she got her. Since her meet up with Champ, and of course her son. It was hard to ignore with some many factors to put into it. Probably nothing she needed to worry about at the moment, but still, the curiosity inside was leaking out, reaching more and more to the openness of her brain.

Waverly on the other hand choked a little bit on her drink. She was prepared for anything that the tall redhead may ask, but her jumping straight to the point about her and Champ was never something that would have been on top of her list. Her cheeks flushed red and her eyes went wide, not knowing where to start or how to even answer that question. _It really wasn't a question, but still she point it out, she's curious to know about it._ She cleared her throat, and looked over to the other woman. "It's complicated with him." She said. "But not in the way you think." She quickly added in, before anything could get lost in translation.

Nicole raised her eyebrow and looked at her in confusion. "Complicated? How? You are either with him or you aren't."

Waverly rolled her eyes. "If I was with Champ, would I have kissed you?"

Nicole shrugged her shoulders, and played with the straw that was in her cup. "No, I suppose not." She answered. "Then, what is going on between the two of you. Last time he was in your life, he was your boyfriend at the time."

"Mmm." She hummed and nodded her head. "Well, eight years do change things."

There was a chance for Nicole to say anything with the waitress bring the food out. "Did you want me to get a plate to go for Waylen?" She asked smiling down at Waverly.

"Yes please." Waverly answered, smiling up at her.

The waitress nodded her head and left once again. Waverly looked back at Nicole, who took a bite of her burger. "Oh, my God."

"Yeah." Waverly laughed.

Nicole swallowed the burger that was in her mouth, and glanced over to Waverly. "I want to know what happen after I left." She voiced out.

Waverly slowed her chewing and stared over at the redhead. "Um... a-a-are you sure?" She swallowed the food that was in her mouth, and waited for Nicole to answer.

"Yeah." She answered. "You are right, a lot has changed when I left eight years ago between both of us. We have changed in eight years, and well…" She paused and thought for moment. "Well, I don't know about you, but I want to know, I want answers about what happen after I left." _I want to face the mess I made._ She didn't voice her last thought.

"Yeah." Waverly answered. "I do want answers too, that is why I asked you out here remember."

Nicole laughed a little. "Yeah, it just feels like we have been trying to avoid the subject."

Waverly smiled a little bit at the information. It wasn't a happy one, one that was full of sadness and realization. "On, that note where do I start?" It was more of a question to herself, then to Nicole. She looked away from the taller girl, and at anything else that would stand out to her.

_**Wynonna knocked at Waverly's door once again. It must have been the hundredth time that day as she tried to check up on her sister. "Hey Waves." The oldest Earp called out, she was holding a fast food bag in one hand and a drink in another. "I brought you something." She called out. She still hasn't said anything to her.** _

" _ **Nothing?" The voice rang out, and Wynonna turned around to see Gus walking up the stairs. Wynona shook her head, pushing herself away from the door. "How long has she been like this?"**_

" _ **It seems like days." She answered.**_

_**Gus moved over to the door and knocked on it hard. "Waverly Earp, you come out right now." She demanded.** _

" _ **Gus." Wynonna said a little shock in her voice.**_

" _ **No Wynonna." Gus stopped her from speaking. "This has gone on long enough, we are Earps for damn sake."**_

_**On the other side of the door was a lump on the bed. Waverly laid in the same spot for days, some days she would just stare at the wall, others would be crying and most days were full of her looking at the old things that held memories of her and Nicole.** _

_**It was hard to move, hard to do anything. She ignored anyone who would come and see her, and pushed further and further into herself. She couldn't help it, she was hurting so badly and she didn't know how to deal with it.** _

"I hated myself for a really long time with how I dealt with you leaving." Waverly pointed out, as she remembered how she dealt with it. "I felt like Belle in _Twilight_ , useless and numb." Waverly made a face just thinking about what she did to herself, and shook off the feeling once again. "It took me days to get out of that state, I think even months."

Nicole swallowed her food slowly, setting down her burger and moving to take a sip of her drink. _What did I do to you?_ The redhead was slowly losing her appetite. She was scared now.

Scared of what would pop out of Waverly's mouth next. Scared to explain why she left all those years ago. Scared for her reaction when it was her turn to finally explain what she was. Her heart was beating fast, and she could even hear Waverly's heart as well the more she told her story.

"I hated you for a long time too." Waverly said, remembering back how she dealt with that, laughing a little bit. Nicole chuckled a little, nervously at what Waverly was about to say, and something unsettling set inside of her.

" _ **Are you sure you want to do this?"**_

_**Waverly looked over at Champ, who was giving her a worried look. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked annoyed be him already.** _

_**He shrugged his shoulders, and stuffed his hands into his pants pocket. "I just don't want you to regret what you are doing." He answered. Sighing, bending down picking the fluid lighter, and poured some into an old metal trashcan. He looked over to Waverly who nodded her head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some matches, and lit the fire.** _

_**Waverly picked the big box that was sitting beside her, and started pulling one thing at a time, staring at it for a moment before saying goodbye to the item, and throwing it into the fire that Champ made.** _

_**He stayed with her until she was done, and after the box was empty he came closer to her. "How do you feel?" Waverly shrugged as her answer. "Well, do you regret it?"** _

" _ **No."**_

_**Champ nodded and they both watch the fire burn in front of them. It was nice since the weather around them started to get colder. "You know, you can always stay here if you like." Champ offered.** _

_**Waverly looked up at him. "Sure." She answered staring back at the house he was renting with three other people inside.** _

"It was weird at first." Waverly pointed out, rubbing the back of her neck. "Champ being there for me." She moved her hand, and rub it against her pants. "At first I wanted to be friends, and that's what I needed during the time." She paused for a moment and looked over to the redhead. "A friend."

Nicole sighed and ran a hand through her hair, shortly after rubbing her hands together. Her habit coming into play. She wanted to say something. Anything, the first thing she wanted to say was sorry. _But what good would that do? Nothing._ She concluded.

She stayed quite, and it seems like Waverly was expecting that from her. She smiled, almost laughed a little at the face Nicole was making. _How much of this was a good idea?_ Waverly thought. She could only imagine what the other woman could be thinking.

"Being friends with Champ was nice, up until a certain point, and I don't know." She paused once again. "Things start to get…. Change. I started to change."

_**It start to become a routine for Waverly. Staying out late, staying with Champ, rarely going back home. It was making Wynonna worried sick, and made Gus even worse watching the display as well. It didn't set well with either of them. It was one of those days now, as Waverly made her presents known within the household.** _

_**She stumbled down the stairs, almost falling a few steps here and there. She rubbed her head, already feeling the hangover coming on. "Oh there baby sis." Wynonna let out, coming out of nowhere it seems like to Waverly. The older Earp, held her by the arm the arm helping her walk.** _

" _ **I got it." She said roughly, pushing her away. "I can handle myself."**_

_**Wynonna's eyes went wide at her reaction, surprise to have her sister acting this way. "You sure?" She ask looking over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Because it looks to me like you were out again, with Champ would be my guess."** _

_**Waverly rolled her eyes at her, and went to the coffee maker. "And if I was?" She asked. "How does that make it your business?"** _

" _ **It makes all of my business when you come home, and you look like this in the morning." She pointed out, taking in Waverly. With her mess her, poster slumped, and seeing her hungover almost every day. "God knows what you are doing with that boy."**_

_**Waverly gave an evil smile and looked over at her older sister. "God doesn't even know what we do."** _

" _ **Whoa!" Wynonna yelled. "Do not tell me you are back with him again."**_

_**Waverly shrugged, and went back to her coffee. "We can't together, we are just friends."** _

" _ **With benefits?" Waverly shrugged her shoulders, than nodded her head, pouring her coffee into her cup. Wynonna's eyes went wide once again. "What the hell Waves?"**_

" _ **Ssshh." Waverly let out turning around placing her finger to her lips. "You are being really loud." She moved away from the counter and to the table that was set in the middle of the kitchen. "Besides, you are one to talk." Waverly pointed out. "You did too."**_

_**Wynonna shook her head and took a seat with her younger sister. "Yeah, I did, I will admit that I wasn't the best when we were growing up. Both with dad and with Gus, but you were the smart one here Waves." Wynonna pointed out. "You were supposed to be better than me."** _

_**Waverly shrugged once again. "Oh well." She said sipping on her coffee. "Something change big sis." She said with no humor, with no amusement in her voice.** _

"What changed you?" Nicole finally had a voice, and that was the question that came out. She bit her bottom lip, and slump back in her sit, another hand going through her hair. _What happen to you Waverly?_ Nicole asked herself, but she knew the answer. Of course she knew the answer. _I did this, I know I did._

"Waylen." Waverly answered. "He changed everything for me."

" _ **What if it comes back positive?" Waverly asked crying on the toilet seat. The pregnancy stick was sitting on the counter of the sink. She was looking everywhere besides that, and Gus and Wynonna who were in the bathroom with her.**_

_**Gus was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her leg shaking out of nervous, Wynonna was leaning against the door from of the bathroom, staring at straight ahead, deep into her own thoughts.** _

" _ **We will deal with it when that time comes." Gus answered. "First we need to see what the test says."**_

_**It was the longest minute all of them went through, the phone going off was the only thing that set them back to the real world. Besides Wynonna, she was still staring straight ahead at the other side of the door frame. "Alright." Waverly said, grabbing for the stick. She took in a deep breath, and let it out.** _

_**She was quite, just as quite as Wynonna was. "Well?" Gus asked, her leg stop shaking. "What does it say?"** _

_**Waverly's eyes started to tear up as she kept looking at the stick. It felt heavy in her hand the more she was looking at it, the more and more she held it in her hand it felt more like a weight, a dumbbell more than anything.** _

" _ **Waverly." Gus called out again, trying to reach out to her to bring her back to Earth.**_

" _ **It…" She paused and swallowed whatever saliva she had left in her mouth. "I'm pregnant." She whispered to herself, but she was sure that Gus hear.**_

_**No she was surer of it after hearing Gus gasp a little from the new. Even more sure of it after she hear Wynonna let out a deep sigh, and pushed herself off from the door frame, and her heavy boots walking away from Waverly. It was the first time, in a really long time that Waverly felt the hurt around her and the hurt she caused the people that loved her.** _

"Wynonna took it the hardest." Waverly said raising her eyebrows and taking a sip of her drink. "She was actually the first one to talk to Champ." She paused in thought for a moment. "Well… more like kick his ass first, than talk, but you know Wynonna."

Nicole laughed a little, remembering back when Wynonna did the same thing to her. "Yeah, she can get like that sometimes." Of course there was more incidents were Wynonna was put in that type of situation more than once.

"It wasn't easy between Wynonna and me after the whole test thing." Waverly said looking over at Nicole. "It was rough and really hard. Things didn't actually go back to normal until the last month of my pregnancy." She pushed away her plate, already done with it.

"What about Champ?" Nicole asked. "What was his reaction to him having a child?"

"On which part? When I told him or when Wynonna told him."

"I would like to hear both."

_**She drove until she stopped her way up the porch, and knock hard on the door. Champ open the door, his hair mess as if he just woke up. "Wynonna, what are-" He didn't get the chance to finish his question, getting a swift punch in the stomach, causing him to lose his breath.** _

_**Wynonna straighten him up quickly, pulling him outside, and slamming him against the wall. "You listen, and you Champ. I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but you are not leaving Waverly alone in this, do you understand?"** _

_**Champ looked at her confused, trying to regain his breath. "W-w-what?" He coughed a little, taking in a deep breath.** _

" _ **Don't play stupid Champ." Wynonna said pulling him up some more, to help him stand him. She didn't think she hit him that hard, maybe she did with the struggle he was having standing and catching his breath. "You and Waverly were a thing, you two were having sex."**_

" _ **So?" Champ asked, still confused with what was happening.**_

" _ **She's pregnant with your baby."**_

_**Champ's eyes went wide as she looked up at her. "What?" Everything in his voice sounded shocking, sounding like it was new to him. "Are you sure?"** _

_**Wynonna looked at him confused now. "You didn't know?" Champ shook his head, and Wynonna let him go allowing him to fall to his knees. He was breathing hard, finally getting some air into him, not that it help him much with the news he was just given. "How don't you know?"** _

" _ **We haven't spoken in two or three weeks." Champ answered looking up at her.**_ _She's pregnant… With my… With my…_ _ **He swallowed, looking away from the oldest Earp. His mind was going a mile a minute. He couldn't even bring himself to say it in his head.**_

" _ **You are coming to the house tomorrow." Wynonna said, bring Champ out from his head. "You are coming over, and you are going to talk to Waverly."**_

_**Champ looked up at her, and stood up slowly. "I don't know if that is such a good idea." Wynonna rolled her eyes at him, and gave him a look. "Look, I had no idea she was even…" Champ took a deep breath, and shook his head. "I didn't even know she was, um…"** _

" _ **Pregnant." Wynonna said for him.**_

" _ **Yeah." He swallowed again, running his hand through his hair. "If I didn't even know that, what makes you think she wants anything to deal with me?"**_

" _ **I'm not really giving you a choice here." She told him walking away from him before she hit him again. "You don't show up, and I'll kick your ass." She warned.**_

_**-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-** _

_**Champ took a deep breath, knocking on the door, softly but loud enough for anyone inside to hear. The door open to have Waverly standing on the other side of it, shock coving her face. "Champ?"** _

" _ **Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, going straight to the point. Waverly looked at him confused, and Champ took notice of that. "Why didn't you tell me…" He paused for a moment. He shook his head, and look back at her. "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" He asked, finally saying it out loud. Finally making it real, everything around them crashing around them.**_

_**Waverly looked at him with wide eyes. She looked inside of the house, seeing that Gus and Wynonna still making lunch. She quickly stepped outside, closing the door behind herself, and wrapping the light jacket around herself. "How do you know?"** _

" _ **Who else would tell me?"**_

" _ **Wynonna." She whispered under her breath. "Champ, look, it isn't your plan, okay?" She was about to reach for the door knob ready to go back inside.**_

" _ **No, not okay." Champ said, stopping her. "Waves, why didn't you tell?"**_

" _ **Cause, I know you Champ." She said turning back around to face him. "You aren't cut out to be a father." She saw the flinch he gave her, and the sadness that covered his eyes. "Besides, us having sex, you knew that was just having fun, you knew there was no real feelings between us."**_

_**Champ rolled his eyes at her, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Come on Waverly, you're smarter than that." He told her, moving to sit at one of the chairs that was close to the house. "Just because feelings aren't involved doesn't mean you can't make a baby." He let out a sigh. "Besides," He looked up at the sky smiling a little. "I knew where you heart was at the whole time we were together." He looked over at her and smiled. "I know how much you miss her." Champ said. "I also know how scared you are." He pointed out, his smile dropping a little bit. "I know I can never replace her."** _

" _ **Champ."**_

" _ **Wait, let me finish." Champ said, getting up from his chair, and walking back up to her. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I made the choice to have our little fun together." He took a deep breath, and grabbed her hands. "I want to be there for you, and for the baby." Champ said. "And whatever rules you set up, I will follow them, I swear. I…" He paused once again. He looked away from her, and let out a sigh once again. "I don't want to be like my father." He said looking at her. "He was an asshole and stupid, and I know I took most of asshole attitude and my stupidness from him, but I will be damn if I leave the mother of my child just like my dad left my mom." He explained, Waverly could feel his hands shaking from the small speech he was giving her.**_

_**Waverly looked at him. "Fine." She answered him, she can already see the smile in his eyes. "You can be part of the child's life, but you are right. We are going to set some rules between us now."** _

"He didn't what the rules were as long as he was allowed to come with me to my doctor appointments, and of course he was part of the child's life." Waverly said, smiling a little. It was an odd feeling, to be proud alongside with Champ to be a wonderful parent to their son.

"Champ has changed a lot, hasn't he?" Nicole pointed out laughing a little at the thought. "I never would have guessed it."

"You should know better than anybody, eight years tend to change people." Waverly pointed out, taking a sip of her drink, and pushing her finished plate off to the side. "What about you?" She asked the redhead. "What change has happen to you in these pass eight years?"

Nicole reached for her drink, taking a big gulp, and setting it down. She pushed her unfinished plate off to the side as well, and took a deep breath. "I don't know if you will believe me if I told you." Nicole answered, rubbing her hands together.

Waverly laughed. "Please, you're talking to a person who had a kid with Champ out of all people, and someone who hunts demons for a living, or did you forget?"

Nicole smiled a little at that, and nodded her head. It seem so forced Waverly could tell, and Nicole could feel it. "I left to try and fine answers." Nicole said, leaning back in her seat, not bother to look up at Waverly.

"What do you mean?"

She could hear the confusion in her voice, and Nicole wasn't sure on how to say what she was, or what happen to her, or how she felt when she found out what she was. "Waves." Nicole called out, and looked at her. She took a deep breath in, and let it out. She pulled herself close to the table, so that way she can only allow Waverly to hear. "I'm a werewolf." She said. What was supposed to be a weight lifted off her chest, was something different. She felt her chest tighten and the weight grow heavier instead. She noticed that Waverly's smile wasn't on her face anymore, her hearing picking up on the other woman's heartbeat. It was fast, faster than normal, and Nicole was freaking out. "I know it may be hard to believe, and-"

"Prove it." She cut her off. Her mind was going a mile a minute, not sure if Nicole was joking with her. She needed Nicole to be joking with her.

Nicole look past Waverly, and around her to make sure no was paying attention to her. She flicked her eyelids for a moment to show off the purple eyes she can get, and flicked them once again to bring back her brown. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I would like to- whoa Waves." She called out as she saw Waverly leaving at of the booth, and up to the counter with her things.

Nicole quickly moved along with her, catching up. "Can I please have Waylen's food?" Waverly asked a bit harsh not even realizing it.

"Hey, Waverly, what are you doing?"

Waverly ignored Nicole, paying for her food and Waylen's as well. She gave a quick thanks to the waitress and left. Nicole followed her, already hearing whispers of the people that were there at the dinner. They made it out to the street, walking pass the car that Nicole drove them in, and more than half way down the block. "Waverly." Nicole called out once again. "Talk to me."

Waverly turned around quickly causing Nicole to stop close next to her. She was about to take a step back, when Waverly landed a hard slap across the redhead's cheek. "For the longest time you made me believe that it was my fault that you left." Waverly said, anger in her voice. "For the longest time I believe that I did something wrong, that I must have done something to drive you away." She laughed humorlessly. "But that wasn't it, was it?" She didn't give Nicole that chance to answer. "It was you who couldn't talk to me, and it was you who did this to us."

"Waverly let me explain." Nicole said, the slap to the cheek had a slight sting to it, but she ignored it. She started to follow the shorter woman once again, after seeing her roll her eyes and started walking away. "Look you have every right to be pissed off at me, I get that."

"Damn right I do." Waverly said as she kept walking down the sidewalk as fast as she could.

"But if you can just give me some time to explain myself, than maybe you will understand."

Waverly stopped her walking, and turned around to face Nicole once again. "How much as I would _love_ to hear what you have to say," the word love coming sarcastic, "right now if you couldn't tell by the slap, and my voice, I am pissed off right now."

"I know that."

"Then you should know I really don't want to talk right now."

Nicole stood there, a little shocked at Waverly told her. She step back, and looked at her for a moment. "But… every time we got into a fight, we always talked about it." Nicole pointed out.

"Yeah, well that was eight years ago Nicole." Waverly said feeling slightly calmer. It wasn't by much, but it was something to her. "Eight years of pent-up anger. Eight years of change, and trying to understand what the hell happen. A lot has changed Nicole." She took a deep breath and run a head through her hair. "Just let me think, okay." Waverly told her looking at her. "Right now I need some time on my own to think things through."

"When do you think you'll be ready to talk?"

Waverly shrugged and started walk away once again. "I don't know."

Nicole stood there as she watch her walk away, not sure what to do. Not that she could do much anyways, this is what Waverly wanted after all. She stood there as Waverly turned the corner, leaving Nicole standing there. "Fuck." She let out, not sure what to do with herself anymore.

She felt her phone ring in her pocket, taking it out she saw that Doc was calling her. "Hey, right now isn't a good time."

Nicole kept looking at the spot that Waverly once stood at, as she listen to what Doc was saying. "You better be right about that."

She sighed, shaking her head even though the man couldn't see it. "No, I'll drive to you, I'm out at the city, so I'll meet you…?" She paused and waited for Doc's answer. "Okay." She hung up her phone and started walking back to her car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! So I was actually able to finish this a lot sooner than I thought, which I am really happy about. On another note, not sure if any one is watching that election going on in the US... God help us all, that's all I have to say to that. There will be notes at the end of this story that involves new story ideas, so please don't skip over those, and let me know what you think.  
> Once again, nothing belongs to me. I'm just using the character, the story line is mine though. I didn't edit this one either, so all mistakes are mine... Sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Waverly kept walking, not daring to look back at Nicole. It wasn't until she turn the corner that she allowed herself to fix her breathing. She leaned against the walk, putting her hand on her chest feeling her own heartbeat. "What the hell did you just do?" She asked herself. She could already feel the tears around her eyes. "No." She told herself wiping her almost tears away. "No, don't start this now." She pushed herself off the wall, and started to walk once again.

She knew exactly where she was going.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Nicole walked into the Shorty's already seeing Doc sitting at the bar beer in hand. The redhead walked up taking her seat next to him. "This better be good Doc."

The cowboy quickly swallowed, feeling like he almost chocked on the bitter liquid. He wiped away any of the drink that might have fallen out. "Nicole." He let out, grabbing onto her shoulder. "Took you long enough to get here." He turn back to the bartender. "An extra beer please." Doc ordered.

"Is that what you called me here for Doc?" Nicole asked, annoyance in her voice.

Doc looked over at her a little wide-eyed. He paid the bartender, and turn back to look at Nicole. "I'm guessing I'm missing something here." He pointed out, Nicole taking the beer. "What's wrong?"

She took a sip of her beer, setting it back down on the table. "It's nothing." She answered turning away, resting her arms on the counter. "What did you want to tell me or show me?"

Doc raised a brow at her. "Now Nicole Haught."

 _Oh no._ Nicole thought. _Here it comes._

"How dare you sit there and lie to me to my face, telling me that nothing it wrong, when you almost snapped me head off twice already." Doc shook his head. "Before I say anything at all, when you going to tell me what is wrong."

Nicole laughed a little at the demand. Of course she couldn't pass the protectiveness of one Doc Holiday. It would have been just too easy to let it slide on through. "Don't feel like talking about it right now." She said sipping her beer. "Too long of a story for the details you would like, so why don't we talk about it later." She set the beer down, and looked over at Doc who was giving her a face. He was still holding out on saying anything, and Nicole could tell. "Look, I promise, when everything is done I will tell you what is wrong, right now however, I would really enjoy for the subject to be dropped and off my mind, and for you to tell me why you called me here."

He sucked his teeth, and rolled his eyes. Quickly turning into a young teenager. "Fine." He picked his beer up, and start to explain what happen to him. "There was a man that came in here about an hour ago." He took a drink of his beer finishing it off and setting down on the bar.

"Um," Nicole raised her eyebrow. "O-kay…?" She was confused as what this has to deal with her.

"The man that came in told me he knew you." Doc said, another beer being placed in front of him. "The problem is that he really wasn't here." He placed his lips around his drink looking over at Nicole in time see her reaction, which held a look of confusion as she placed her head in her hand to think for a moment. "Yeah, that was my reaction as well, even more so when he told me more information about himself."

"And what was that?"

Doc leaned over to her to whisper it to her. He took a quick glance around the bar. It was empty for it being around 6 o'clock. "He said he was a wolf Nicole." He said, the redhead turning her head quickly at what her friend just said. "Expect, his eyes weren't purple like yours, they were blue."

"Blue?" Doc nodded his head pulling away from his friend. Nicole stared off for a moment deep in thought. _Blue eyes._ She thought. _They aren't the same as mine, and they weren't the same the same as the other wolf I fought the other day, his eyes were red._ Nicole slowly straighten up in her seat, and looked straight ahead. "Have we ever thought the eye color may mean something?"

Doc glanced over at her. "The thought never passed my mind, but what makes you say that?"

"I was just thinking." She said drinking some of her beer. "The person I fought back a few days ago, he had red eyes." She set her beer down and looked over at Doc. "He also wanted me to show him my eye color, when I did, he told me I had the color of royalty."

Doc raised his eyebrow, stroking his mustache as he was in thought. "I think…" He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to use. "I think, we need to talk to Dolls about this whole eye color thing, and see if we can get Waverly to fine something out about that whole deal."

"Right." Nicole let out slowly, allowing the _I_ to drag out. "May you and Dolls should handle that one."

"I'm guessing that's the thing we will talk about later." Doc pointed out, getting a quick nod from his redhead best friend, who finished off her beer. "Come on, we should get going." Doc let out after he was done with his own beer. "We need to find that other wolf, see what he knows."

Doc jump off the bar stool, Nicole quickly following after them. "Should we call Dolls?" Nicole asked once they reached outside.

"I tried calling him after I called you. He didn't answer, nor did he answer my text that I sent him." He followed Nicole to the car that she was using. "He probably has his own mission to deal with."

"Fair enough." Nicole told him, opening her own side of the car, and starting it up. "Where are we heading?"

"To the railroad tracks, we need to follow it until we hit the station that was abandoned."

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

"And you thought the best reaction you could give her was to slap her across the face?" Champ asked as he walked back into the kitchen after warming up Waylon's food that Waverly brought for him. "You didn't even bother to let her explain her side of the story or anything?"

"I was too pissed off at the time." She pointed out. Waverly crossed her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair. She took notice of Champ rolling his eyes at her, and turning to walk to the fridge.

"That's a lame ass excuse and you know it." He pulled out a bottle of wine, something he was sure Waverly needed more than him or his girlfriend, and set down on the table. "What was the reason you really did it?" He turn to the get two glass wine, and a wine opener as well, and took his seat once again.

Waverly let out a deep breath, and reached out for the glass wine that was given to her. "I was mad at the time, don't get me wrong, I was." She went quite for a second a bit in thought on how to word it correctly without giving too much away. "I guess I just didn't want to hear what she had to say, I blamed myself for so long for her leaving and, and what I went through that the fact that it had nothing to deal with me… it hurt a little, you know?"

"Yeah, I know that feeling." He sipped a little on his wine, and swirled it around. "Still, the whole reason you took her out in the first place was to talk about what happen. To have her explain, just as much as you did." He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure she wasn't all too happy to hear about what you went through with me or what you put yourself through either."

Waverly stayed quite for a moment. "Don't you think you should give her chance to explain why she left?"

"I don't know Champ. It's been eight years, and-"

"I know, I know." He sighed. "You have to let that go though." He said drinking some of his wine. "You have to realize that yeah, some people do change, and others do stay the same, rather it has been eight years, eight months or eight days she's still Nicole. The same redhead woman who you noticed and fell in love with. She wouldn't have come back if she didn't think it was a good idea."

"I'm scared." Waverly let out, pushing her wine glass away a bit, and folding her arms on the table.

"What are you scared of?"

"Everything." Waverly let out. "I'm scared to trust her again. I'm scared to get hurt. I'm scared to lose her. I'm just… scared."

"You know that's normal, right?" Champ pointed out. "It's normal to feel that way, and I'm more than positive that not the only thing you are feeling towards this whole situation with her."

"No. It's not."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Waverly laughed a little at him, and move to put her hand in her hand. "You know if I needed to talk to a psychiatrist, I wouldn't have come to you."

Champ laughed along with her. "Well, you are talking to someone who is majoring in psychology." He pointed out. "But you did come her for a friend and not a therapist, so I'll take it easy. Though, it does help that I'm doing this for free for you." He joked at the last part.

"There are just a lot of feelings there for her." Waverly said, going back to their subject. "Yeah, I missed her, a lot, but I have so much angry towards her now, along with regret and love and shame filling up inside of me, that I have no idea what to do or what to say to her."

Champ grabbing his wine, and gulp the thing down, gently placing it on the table. "I'm saying this to you, because I love you." Champ told her. "I'm going to need you to girl the hell up, and talk to her. Stop thinking of the past, and listen to what she has to stay." He grabbed the bottle of wine, and was starting to pout more for himself. _It's a good thing I saved this bottle, I knew it would come in handy at some point._ "If at any point you don't like what you are hearing, pause her and allow yourself to breath, but make it clear to her that there is more than one emotion going through you right now, and the amount of information that she may give might be too much." He shrugged his shoulders. "Or wait until you are ready to talk, she didn't chase after you or call you yet, and she might be giving her space, so the ball is in your court."

Waverly was quite once again, this time deeper in thought than she was before. Champ was right, something she was hearing herself say more often than she like to admit. It was still a bit of weird feeling to have. Champ as he was, grew a lot, and the thought of being his friend, let alone his best friend was something Waverly never thought could happen. Still he was here for her when Wynonna couldn't be, and it was nice to get away sometimes from the house and allow herself a breather every once and a while. It took more than one rejection to Champ for him to realize that nothing was going to happen between them, and he was okay with that. More than okay with that when the dust finally settled between them.

"Maybe you're right." Waverly finally said, going to grab for her wine once again.

"Of course I am, when am I ever wrong?" He joked. Waverly was about to answer. "Don't even answer that question." He stopped her into for her to place the win glass instead on her lips. Her smile showing, as bit of the wine slipped out of her mouth. Champ laughed a little at the display and shook his head.

It wasn't all that weird for him to think he would be in this type of situation with Waverly. He always had a feeling that he would never truly leave her life, and he knew he played some type of roll in it. Though if he was honest with himself, he saw them in this position, but them being together, probably already married, but still he was happy with where he was at. Finishing up college, having a beautiful and wonderful girlfriend, who supported him in every way, rather it be school work, arts or in his sports, and of course his little ball of sunshine, his son. Waverly to him was an added bonus in his life that he was more than happy for her to be part of. He was even happier that she stayed around as well. No, he didn't know that he and Waverly were going to be the best of friends as the years rolled on by, but he defiantly couldn't have seen it any other way now. Where they stand with each other, it was all perfect for him.

"Come on." He said, finally pulling himself out of his own thoughts. "You can stay here a while, and join Kiersten and I for dinner if you when she comes home."

"Oh, no, I don't want to be any trouble to you two."

Champ chuckled a little. "Waves." He called out, stopping her really quickly, before she said anything. "Mi casa es su casa. You should know that by now. None of that, oh I don't want to trouble you bullshit." He said, laughing a little at the face she gave at his cursing. "We've known each other for a long time, you aren't troubling either one of us. Now, come on. Waylon has been wanting to me how to play some video game for a while now, and I figured you would love to watch me fail at it."

Waverly laughed. "How could I pass something like that up?"

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Doc looked outside of his window, they were passing nothing but tress, tress and more tress. He didn't think such a little town had so much forest, but then again, he never got far out of the main part of the small town. _I hope it's worth it, whatever we are about to do._ Doc thought to himself. It had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. As if something was going to go wrong. The older name, wasn't sure on what was going to happen. It was stupid to do, and something they never did until, but they were going in there blind. No plan. No Xavier Dolls. Nothing. He knew that, and so did Nicole.

Both of them knew what they were putting themselves through, as least they had an idea of it anyways.

Nicole on the other hand had other things on her mind. It's been almost two hours. _Two every long hours since Waverly walked away, or one-hundred twenty minutes, or seven thousands two hundred seconds… right?_ She thought, raising her eyebrow to herself. She was never really good with math. It was something she hated doing in high school, and trying to figure out all of that was hurting her head. _No, it doesn't matter. You have to pay attention to other things right now._

She shook her head lightly, putting her full focus on the road. She straighten up a little when she saw the old train station. "This is it." Nicole told Doc, parking the car but not turning it off.

The station was beaten up. It had old rotten wood bordered up on the windows that they can clearly see that had no glass. The borders were almost ripped off, as if someone was trying to get inside through the window. "Still want to do this?" Doc asked looking over at Nicole.

"Yeah." She turned the car off, and unlocked the doors to allow them to get out. She needed to do this, she needed to get her mind off from Waverly, and focus on anything else for the moment. Just until the other woman is ready to talk, but she wasn't going to be waiting by the phone all day either.

They walked up to the old building, and took one more look at it. Doc raised an eyebrow, putting a cigarette in his mouth, and lit it. "My goodness." He said, taking a good look at the building up close. The rotten wood that was bordered up on the window, some were broken in half, others seem to be either broken on the left or right. Some weren't broken at, the metal was rust some of the hinges hanging off from part of the building. Part of the building was covered in graffiti, mixed with the colors of black, green, blue, yellow, and many more. "I have a feeling this place has seen better place."

Nicole laughed a little. "You have no idea." She stated, giving her hand out silently asking for the cigarette. She took a drag of it, and took a look over at it. "When I was younger, maybe around ten or so, my dad took me and my sister on train rides. We would go to one end of the city to the next to stopping at the mini stops in between."

"What happen to it?" He retook his cigarette from the redhead.

"One day, something went wrong." She started. "We were going to do a family trip, something we rarely do because my dad was working or my mom, but when we do decided to do it, we make a day out of it." She smiled at the memory. It was one of favorites she always love to remember, and even better to dream about when she can. "However, on this day we were running late to get out of the house. Still, we took our time through our day like any other time we did. We just bought the tickets to the next train, barely missing the one before. The next thing we know people are screaming, freaking out, and we see police cars driving by, a firetruck not far from it with an ambulance right next to it. Turns out the train derailed off the tracks causing a major crash, and flipping to its sides." She looked over to Doc, both his eyebrows raised from that information. "Yeah, it was an unsettling feeling to have at that age, people kept saying it was going to build again, but it never happen." She looked back at the building, she could feel her eyes water just a bit. "I kind of forgot about this place after sometime."

Doc put out the cigarette, and looked over at Nicole. "Are you going to be okay to go in?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head, and walked over to the building, trying hard not to back out from doing this. _I need to do this._ She never thought that this place would send her through a whirlwind of emotion. It was different to think of this place that she only saw in her dreams for so long, it was a different story to actually be at the place that gave her happy memories.

Walking up to the door, it showed that the lock and chain around it was old and rusty. Long overdue to replace both of them, and pick the padded lock up in her hands, and broke it was ease. "Come on." She led the way, opening the door and both of them walking inside.

Doc wasn't too far behind her. He looked over the old train station, taking everything in. he would see at one point it was beautiful, a nice place to come to. He paused for a moment to look at the ticket station, the old wooden seats that over the place. However, the walls now looked like there were about to give out any moment, and the floor felt weak under his feet. The cowboy was getting a chill through his body the more he stood in the same place, he kept his hand near his gun that was strapped by his side.

Nicole sniffed the air around, most of it she caught the scent of rotten wood, mixed in with mold and watered down wood. It made her stomach feel sick, almost throwing up her food right on the spot. She held it in though, and walked further into the station. "The railroad tracks are over here." She pointed towards the open tunnel that the train us to pass through.

She step at the end of the platform, and looked over at her partner. "How far did he said it was going to be?"

"Last stop I believe." Nicole's face whited a little, the sunlight that broke through the broken roof showed it off to Doc who raised his eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

"Just a bit." She answered, jumping off from the flat platform and onto the tracks. Doc followed behind her. "The last stop is a bit of the way down."

Doc followed her for a moment. Allowing the quietness to cover over them. He wanted nothing more but to ask more on the subject of this place, but he knew better than to push anything with the redhead that she wasn't ready to talk about. He could tell by the color her face changed that this was something much bigger than either of from thought it would be. "Did you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

"I'm not sure if right now is the time."

That was the last thing that was said, neither one of them saying anything from there on out. The walk from the start was long. Nicole didn't remember it being this long, than anything, she was riding a train and not walking on the tracks. It felt like they were never going to reach the end, feeling like they got themselves trapped in some vortex of ongoing tracks, but finally, Nicole saw the ending.

She was sure of it, making sure she kept count of the small stops that were in between the towns bigger stops on the end of the tracks. "Be ready for anything." She told Doc, who already was pulling his gun out, and aiming, ready of anything that was about to come out at them.

Slowly both Nicole and Doc where getting closer to the end of it. There was a light that seem to be kept near the corner, allowing the shadows crawl out against the walls. Nicole caught sight of that, many different shadows coming from many different angles, but not sure to which shadow belong to which thing, the mixed with each other, causing bigger shadows to be made.

In the distance, there was laugher echoing off the walls, causing it to be louder than it normally was. "Now, now, don't hurt him to badly, remember last time you caused him to act out." The voice was familiar to Nicole, too familiar. _Where have I heard that voice before?_

"Are you two done yet?" The second voice came out, it was rough and deep. Having a sound of them being bored waiting for whoever to be done with whatever they are doing. "I'm getting hungry, and if you two want to stay and play with… _that,_ feel free too."

Doc's eyes widen at the familiar voice that echoed the tunnel. _There is no way._ He swallowed the lump that was stuck in his throat, but it couldn't. No matter how hard he tried to, he couldn't get rid of the lump that seem to have grown bigger and bigger every second.

"He's right man, leave him be for now. I'm sure we can think of more ways to test our experiments out on him. Let's go get something to eat." The third voice sounded too familiar as well to Nicole, her curiosity scratching at the back of her head, wondering who the two voices belong to.

"Fine." The sound of metal hitting metal sounding through the tunnel, and Nicole swore she heard firing going out on top of the train platform that they were so close to.

Footsteps echoed out, and a door shutting followed close behind close behind. Nicole was about to move, when she felt a hand grab onto her wrist. "Be careful." Doc let out. He saw her nod her head, and Doc slowly let go of her, slowly out of the darkness of the tunnel and near the light that was set up.

She walked close to the platform, placing her hands on top, and pushing upward to bring her knee to the edge of flat, to get on top of it. She help Doc up, seeing that he was having a bit of trouble. "Shut up." He grumbled out hearing Nicole laugh a little. She straighten her white hat a bit, smiling over to Doc.

"Well, it's about time you got here." The voice came out. It was low, tiring, rash and raspy as if they used up most of his vocal cords at a loud volume.

Still, Nicole knew that voice anywhere. Since she was a kid, she knew that voice anywhere. Anytime she needed a ride to school or from school, anytime she got caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do, that voice was there. Most importantly, that voice was there when she came back to her home, to the crime scene.

"Nedley." Nicole called out, looking out onto the platform.

She walked further into the light, seeing him. He was tied up, both his arms stretched out vertically to the polls that still stood on this side of the tracks. His knees barely touching the ground. The only thing that was helping him stay up, was the fact that his hands were up, much of his body looked like it wouldn't stay up on its own.

"My God, is that who I think it is?" The older name, Nedley, picked his head up, his tired eyes catching Nicole's. "It is." He smiled, that too looked like that was a struggle to do, but it held it up well. "Nicole." He would feel his eyes water, he was hoping he wasn't going to start to cry, but he felt like that was too late.

"Doc, give me your pocket knife." Quickly, he got his out, handing it over to the redhead, and Nicole walked fast over to the older man. "Damn, who did this to you?" She asked cutting the rope, allowing his arm to fall lumpy.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you." Nedley answered. Nicole laughed, it was dry, not her normal laugh that she would use. She was scared, nervous, worried, mixed with emotions.

"Trust me, there is a lot of things you would be surprise I would believe." A loud thump was echoed through the tunnel as Nedley hit the ground.

He has never felt so weak in his life, he thought many times he has reached the limit of his life, and right before he would try to let go, they wouldn't allow him to. The men that where there not too long ago would allow him to rest just enough to gain energy and hope, only to destroy it all over again.

Well Nicole took care of Nedley, Doc walked over to the table looking over at the equipment that they were using. Everything from beakers, a small gas stove, knives of all sorts, syringes and so much more stuff that put Doc on edge. Many of the things were full of some type of liquid, papers were everywhere with notes and formulas on them. Doc was about to reach out for one. "Don't." Nedley's voice called out. Doc turn to look over at him, see that he was being cared by Nicole. "Don't." He said once more. "They know when things have been touched or moved." He explained.

Doc nodded his head, and took his phone out instead taking some pictures of what he saw. "Maybe Dolls will have some answers as to what is going on." He quickly put his phone away, and followed Nicole to the edge of the platform.

"What happen to you Nedley?" Nicole asked, as she help him climbed down to the tracks.

He groaned in pain, Doc there by his side just in case anything where to happen to him. "That Nicole, is a story for another time, thought I do have to say, it is good to have you back here again. I was scared you would never come back."

She laughed a little, and rolled her eyes. "Please, you and I both know this place doesn't need me."

"Maybe not the place, but what about the people?" Nedley asked, raising his eyebrow. Nicole didn't answer. She didn't even think about that, even if she did, what the people of this town have to deal with her. "Many things will be answered soon." He gave, coughing a little. _I may still have a bit of energy left._ He concentrated on the palm of his hand, allowing some energy to glow through it, a bright green flowing through it, catching the attention of both Nicole and Doc.

"Whoa." Nicole stopped, ready to drop him in a second.

"Don't you dare Haught." Nedley let out. He moved his hand to the side of his body where his ribs were at. Nicole watch in amazement as she watched him. "There is still a lot you don't know about what is going on, or what you are, and I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

She looked up at Nedley, seeing his once calm brown eyes turning blue around his irises. "You have no idea." She breathed out. She went back to walking once the older man's hand stop glowing and he removed it off from his side.

He was walking a bit fast, not by much, but it was something with the state he was in. "All in good time. Right now, I need to rest." Nicole nodded, walking along the tracks with Doc close behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!!!  
> So I have some good news and I have some bad news... Or maybe not... Depends on how you see it.
> 
> Good News first of course! Thanks to this story that help me allow to get my creative juices going again I have come up with two new stories in mind. First story will be called Ins and Outs of Relationships. That was an older story I was working on, so I still have few chapters on that one, and it use to be for Once Upon a Time, but I fell out of that fandom, and I'm not sure if I'm going back to them. Anyways, this story will actually have three shows crossing over each other. My picks and pairing of the show are, Wynonna Earp- Nicole/Waverly, The 100- Lexa/Clarke and Carmilla- Carmilla and Laura. I'm really excited to type this one out and see how it goes, and I hope everyone else is too. I'm mostly guessing that if you are a fan of Wynonna Earp and Wayhaught than you are most likely a fan of at lease two our of the three shows I named, maybe all three. More detail coming soon on that, and the second story will be called They're the Colors Between Black and White, so recently I have gotten really into Supergirl and the pairing of Kalex, which of most of yall don't know, it's Kara and Alex, and yes in like a romantic (I feel your judging eyes through the screen...stop it... if The Fosters can do it, than so can I.) . It will be first to actually take that on as well and see how that goes . I'm thinking of trying to make a playlist for this story and every song is a chapter connect to the chapter and also the name to it as well, so if you know any great songs that I should listen to let me. So yeah, those are some up coming projects that you should look out for, and let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Now the Bad New... So I'm trying hard with this story, I'm not tired of it by far, no way, no how. Most of it just has to deal with real life stuff I'm going through, which is making it harder to write. Soon I'll be moving to a new city so that is fun. But mostly I want to talk about is that once you see, if you are looking for it that is, the new stories up with Chapter One, than most likely, this story will be close to the end. I'm not sure when that will happen, or when this story will finish. There is still a lot to go through, and a lot to explain, but I know for a fact that we might be hitting the turning point that some shit is about to go down! So let's get ready on that.
> 
> Sorry for this being so long, I really hope you read everything because this is important information.
> 
> Thank you once again to everyone who is staying with me, and thank you for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about my long absence from this story. If you couldn't tell if my last chapter, I was starting to hit a bit of a writer's block.  
> To be honest I felt like the last chapter was kind of rushed, and maybe I'll fix, soon hopefully.  
> But on the good news, I'm back and yes I do know where I want this story to go. So get ready people, because a lot of information is going to be thrown!  
> On top of that it's 6/10/2017, and I just finish watching Wynonna Earp Season 2! I got a late start on it, but can we just talk about how amazing it is still!  
> Not only that, but we have some answers, but still a lot of questions. I can't wait!  
> So basically, I'm going to try, a hard try on update every week right around the time either before or after the show. I will definitely let you know if I'm not going to be able to, but I'm pretty sure I will, with it being summer and what not.
> 
> Anyways, enough about me, time to go catch up on some reading. Please do enjoy, and as always tell me what you think!
> 
> Happy reading!

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

**_It was going to be one of those late and restless night, where there wasn't going to be much going on, but still he had to patrol the streets. The only thing that was helping him keep up without going to go getting a cup of coffee was the fact the full moon was close by. Nedley sighed, driving by a small coffee shop that stays open late for the cops, and parked in the lot. Stepping out, he readjusted himself, and was about to walk into the coffee shop until his mic went off._ ** **_It was the third time this week that someone broke into the Haught's house, and Nedley wasn't about to have any of that. Not on his watch, rather he was on duty or not. He started up his car quickly, and put the lights on to drive by the small traffic that was there._ **

**_The drive up to the house didn't take long with the speed he was going, but he slightly took his time getting out of the car and checking his surroundings. There was something that didn't sit right with him. An unsettling feeling was starting to brew in his stomach as he listen out for what could be out there. The old sheriff placed his hand on his gun just in case, turn the flashlight on that he remember to grab this time and walk the distance into the house._ **

**_Very once and a while a similar feeling would grow back to the day he received a call out here only to see a blood bath before his eyes. His memories would flow back to finding the bodies, and his thoughts would race wondering what would have happen if he just got to the house a little faster, or if the call would have just come in sooner. Still the incident happen almost three months ago, and with Nicole out of town without a word Nedley was the only one who cared to try and save the house._ **

**_Slowly he walked up the house, pointing his flashlight at the front of the door and around the entrance. There was nothing out of the ordinary for him to catch that would allow him to think anything like another break in happen. In fact when he reached for the door knob and try to turn the handle, it was locked from the last time he was here._ **

**_Nedley relaxed his shoulders, and took another look around the house with his light before scratching his head with confusion._ ** _What the hell kind of prank is this?_ _**Turning around about to grab for his mic on his shoulder, he was caught by surprise when a first hit his face. He landed on the ground losing his flashlight, and his once great wolf sight was starting to go with age. He made out very little of what he could, his brown eyes turning blue.** _

**_"_ ** **_Here there." Bobo let out with a sickly smile plastered on his face. "Hope you have yourself a goodnight Sheriff." He delivered another punch knocking out Nedley in the process._ **

Nicole wasn't sure how long he has been passed out now. _Hours._ She knew thought much. Ever since his hand glowing trick in the tunnel, and he passed out there, he hasn't bothered to try to move or wake up. _Maybe that's for the best._ Nicole thought, sighing and running a shaking hand through her hair. _He needs to rest._ Again, she knew that much, but still there was so many questions the redhead had, and so many she would love to have answered now. However, she wasn't about to wake up Nedley for that. No, he didn't deserve that after everything that happen to him. _And who knows how long that has been going on._ Nicole shook her head, placing it in her head. Closing her eyes in the process. She felt her eyes burning at first, thinking that it was the long amount of time of her holding out from blinking. Nicole didn't want to miss out on Nedley waking up or moving, but she knew better though, the burn might have been for not blinking for a moment, but when she felt the tears brim around her eyes she knew it was something more.

"Hey now." She looked up quickly from Nedley's voice, and she quickly wiped the tears away.

"You're alright?" She sniffled a little, and straighten herself out to take a proper look at the old man in front of her.

"It's slow, but I'm getting there." He answer trying to move up a little on the uncomfortable couch.

"Whoa there." She jumped up from her spot and held Nedley by the shoulder pushing him down to lay back on the couch. "You shouldn't be moving." Her hand was swatted away, and Nicole gave him a look. "You're weak." She started. "I don't know how long you have been down there, but-"

"How long have you been gone?" He cut her off.

Nicole quickly paused, her eyes widening just a bit and her mouth going a bit dry. She could feel the knot in her stomach tighten with pressure. "Eight-" She cleared her throat, something quickly caught in the middle. "Eight years."

Nedley looked up at her, a soft smile on his face, and he laid back down. "Eight years." He repeated. He was starting to slip back into his unconscious like state. "That's how long I've been down there." He finished slipping away.

A knock at the door prevented Nicole from trying to push for anymore answers to her questions. It still didn't stop her from staring a moment longer at Nedley, and think about waking him up to get her answers. The third knock pulled Nicole away and she open the door.

"For a moment there I thought I had to break in." Xavier said, a slight serious tone in his voice. He glanced over her shoulder, and raised an eyebrow. "You have guest on your couch."

Nicole looked over her shoulder and moved out of the way. "That's Randy Nedley." Xavier's eyes widen at the sight of the man, his heart rate picking up a little bit. "Whoa." She turn back to look at her best friend. "What's wrong?" She asked hearing his heart speed up.

Xavier looked over to Nicole. "We've been looking for him since I got here." He answered her. Nicole looked at him confused, looked over at Nedley, than back at Xavier signing him to come into her apartment. Before shutting the door she looked outside and closed the door.

"What do you know?" She crossed her arms over her chest and lean against the door.

Xavier took a seat on the loveseat, sighing, hanging his head and started rubbing his eyes in thought. "He was one of the reasons why I got sent here." He turned his head to look at her, resting his head in his hand.

"What do you mean?"

Xavier bit his lip in thought and looked back at Nedley. "He was the last line in defense in this place from what I was told for things to not fall apart." He turn back to look back at the redhead. "The whole reason why I was stationed here wasn't just the revenants population popping up out of nowhere, but also the werewolves that were coming out of the shadows too."

"Wait." Nicole pushed herself off from the door. "You mean to tell me that there are more wolves here?" She walked over to Xavier.

"That is a possibility." He answered leaning back against the chair. "I had a feeling there was more going on in this small town than just revenants, and it could be very possible that there is."

The tall redhead took a seat next to Xavier and looked over at Nedley. "Is that why you called me down here?"

"I called you down here, because I needed you help, and Doc's as well." He glanced over at her. "Rather it had to deal with werewolves or not."

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

After dinner with Champ, Waverly said her goodbye and went back to the homestead. She explain to Champ that she had to do a little bit of research to finish up that she found interesting, and said that Waylen could stay with him for a couple of night if he didn't mind. Of course Champ didn't mind having his son around, and agreed to take the young Earp boy.

Waverly sighed staring out at the table with the paper work that surrounded her. Half the table was scattered of revenants information that she gathered through the last few days. After hearing about what happen at the house with Doc and Xavier, Waverly decided to look further into it and see what went wrong. Normally her information is spot on without any questions, but the fact they seem like some revenants were there waiting for them was rather shocking to say the least. The other half of the table was information on the Kasters, which didn't cover up the table very much. She had little to no information still on this family. Information that didn't quiet count towards anything that was important.

_I feel like I've been reading the same piece of information over and over._

The young brunette sighed once again and pushed the computer away, laying her head down. She was hoping for some type of clue to pop out as she thought about the information she gathered, but something popped out to her that changed anything.

"Hey there is everything alright?" Waverly picked her head up at the sound of Wynonna's voice.

The young Earp didn't even hear her sister come in. Lifting her head up, she smiled over at her older sister. "Peachy." Her answer was sarcastic, and her smile held the same volume as well. Wynonna smiled brightly at her, and walked into the kitchen to go grab herself a drink. Waverly put her head in her hand, and watched as her sister left the room. "What are you doing back so late?" She yelled out as she reached for a paper about the Kasters.

"Was on a date with Xavier, and it ran a little later than we planned." She called back out. Waverly raised her eyebrows in surprise, she scan the paper. _Why do I keep doing this to myself?_ She threw the paper on the table in sighed in frustration once again. "Whoa there Waves, what's wrong?" The oldest Earp asked walking back in with a made sandwich and a drink her hand.

Wynonna set her glass down and pulled the chair out, taking her sit as she grab at one of the papers. "Ah, trying to figure out what happen with the whole revenant situation I see." She bit into her food as she took a look at the paper in her hand.

"That's where half of my frustration is." She answered pulling her laptop back and typing away on it. "The other half is what Xavier has me working on besides the revenants." Wynonna put the paper down and stop chewing her food as she took a look over at Waverly. Waverly glanced over at Wynonna and laughed a little. "He didn't tell you?" Waverly once again reached out for the other half of her frustration and hand it over to her sister. "He wouldn't tell me much about it, just that he needed more answers on this family called the Kasters." Waverly started.

_Kasters._ Wynonna thought. _Why the hell does that sound so familiar?_

"Not much is known about them. All I gathered is that they were in Purgatory the same time Wyatt Earp was around, but they only show up for some time before they vanish." Waverly paused in her movements. "It's if they stop existing."

"Or killed off is more like it." Wynonna answered throwing the paper onto the table. She was still in thought about the last name. _I swear I've heard this last name before, but where the fuck did I hear it from._ She started to fine her sandwich less and less appetizing the more she was trying to figure this out.

"I didn't think about that." Waverly answered as she stop typing. "Maybe that's why I can't find anything on them." She lean back in her chair, her shoulders feeling a little more relax now with that new information.

"When Xavier told you about this, did he say why he wanted you to do the search?" She put her sandwich down, and moved to the other side of the table where the other information was held.

Waverly was taken back a little with the way Wynonna was acting. She was never really inserted in history or research. Sure, she would listen to what Waverly had to say at times about the new information she learn, but everyone knew what type of woman Wynonna was, and she was never really the book smart type of girl. Though, there were times Wynonna would surprise Waverly about how to connect everything together, so maybe her older sister helping will turn out to be a good thing at the end.

"He said he just needed it done." Waverly stated. "That he was helping out a friend, and that the friend kept running into dead ends."

It was like a light bulb went off in her head. The once confused look that she held in her eyes vanished, and the realization came into view. "The Kasters, were they by chances friends with Wyatt?"

"Um," Waverly reached out, moving some papers around. "Yeah, for a small period of time."

"So they must have been part of some supernatural world?"

"Not from what I read." Waverly answered. Grabbing out for one of the papers, she had to search a little for it, but she was able to fine it. "From what I read here, they help Wyatt out for a couple of year. It seems like they were repaying a debt, after that they hang around in Purgatory for another year, and then, boom, they were gone." She read looking up from the paper. "Not gone as they moved out of town, but gone as if they never existed."

Wynonna took a step back in thought. She stared out looking at the paper work in front of her. "Do we have pictures?" Waverly shook her head as she looked through her papers.

"I thought the same thing. Have a picture to base it off from, and see what I can fine, all I have is maybe a small description of what they look like."

"What does it describe?"

"Um," She flipped through a few papers. "Not much that they were a she, and she was Native American. She had dark hair, eyes and skin." She paused for a moment, and kept reading. "She had a tattoo." Waverly pointed. "Which was on her right shoulder blade." She looked up at her sister who continued to seem to be deep in thought. "The way Wyatt described it said that there was a face, and the face was half of a human woman and the other half was of a wolf. The picture was all black and white except for their eyes, which were colored in as purple." Wynonna took a sit as she was deep in thought. "After that, there is nothing."

"That doesn't sound right though." Wynonna voiced out biting into her food. She chewed slowly once again in thought. _The description sounds faintly familiar._ She tried to place where Wynonna saw that tattoo once before. "Something isn't adding up right here." She looked over at Waverly, who shrugged her shoulders. "How long was she with Wyatt Earp for?"

"Total of three before she left." Waverly answered.

"And there was no recorded of her coming back?"

"Not from what Wyatt said." She placed the paper down, and rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them.

Wynonna got up from her chair, finishing off her sandwich. "I'll go make us some coffee." She said, as she walked over to the kitchen. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long night for the both of them. She start brewing the coffee as she lean against the counter, and started thinking one again. She closed her eyes in thought, hoping to find something that may click inside of her head.

The coffee started running to fill the pot up, pulling Wynonna out of her thoughts. She turned around to grab for the coffee cups. She glanced over to one of the picture that were set up on the window seal. She paused in her movements as she took a closer look at the picture. She set the cups down, and went to grab for one of the frames. It was a picture of her dad and woman. They were sitting on the porch stairs, both of them staring back at the camera, smiling as the picture was being taken. Wynonna couldn't remember who took the picture, but she looked over at the woman that was in it. She was wearing a tank top, on her right shoulder had the same tattoo that Waverly just described, the eyes having a bright purple eyes to it.

"Shit." She let out. "Waverly!" She called turning to run back into the dining room. "Waves." She entered just in time to see Waverly pick her head up from the table. "Waverly."

"What?"

"What if the Kasters didn't vanish or get killed off, but they simply changed their last name." Wynonna let out. "Look." She hand over the picture she found over to her younger sister, and her eyes went wide with what she saw.

"That's her and our dad." Waverly looked up at Wynonna who smiled excitedly. Her smile dropped the more she looked at her little sister before her. "I thought you would be more excited about this."

"No I am." Waverly answered glancing between the picture and Wynonna. "But look, it's the same tattoo, but with a different person."

She hand the frame back to Wynonna who took a closer at the whole picture. That was definitely her dad in the picture, but the woman in the picture wasn't Native American, another woman, a woman of lighter color. "Okay, so it's not the same woman, but it's the same tattoo." She looked over to her sister. "That tattoo has to be an answer to something."

_Purple eyes. Kaster has a last name._ Wynonna lowered the picture down even further. Her eyes widening a bit with another light bulb turning on inside in her. _Werewolf._

"What?" Wynonna looked back at Waverly. Swearing to herself that she said the answer in her head. "Did you just say werewolf?"

"Think about it Waves, the clues are there." She set the picture down so they could both study it. "She hit it in plain sight that no one would think much of it, but the half wolf, half human face." She looked over to the other woman. "The Kasters were wolves."

Waverly jump up from her seat, her own light bulb going off as well as she walked into the living room to retrieve another box full of files. "What is that?"

"Other journal entries from Wyatt Earp that I didn't think much about." She flipped through some papers, pulling some out and setting them aside. "Ah. Here we are." She scan her eyes through the entry reading. She looked over to Wynonna. "This entry describes a woman in this entry name Blacksmith."

"Okay?"

"She was the woman who help Wyatt Earp out before leaving town." She answered. "She was describe as a partner with Wyatt, and it seems to be more ways than one too." Waverly raised her eyebrows as she kept reading. "Blacksmith seem to want to leave town, but Wyatt wanted to stay, save the town from what it was starting to become. After an argument one night she seem to have packed up and left without a word."

"Maybe we should take this up with Nicole." Wynonna let out moving the papers around not looking at them.

Waverly stopped her movements to look over at Wynonna. "Why would Nicole know anything about this?"

Wynonna stopped her own movements to look over at Waverly, everything finally clicking together in the last moment. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Come on Waves." Wynonna walked to grab her keys. "Bring what you found."

Waverly collected the paper work quickly and followed her sister out of the homestead. "So, where are we going?"

"We are heading over to Nicole's." Wynonna answered pressing the unlock button on her key remote.

Waverly was confused with that information. She stopped in her tracks. "Wait, why?" She needed answers as to what was going on, and she needed them now. "What does Nicole have to do with any of this?"

Wynonna stopped at the car door and looked over at her little sister. "You really don't know, do you?"

The young Earp was getting tired of having her questions unanswered, and being left in the dark more than half the time. She was standing her ground, and she was standing it now. "What the hell is going on Wynonna?" She asked, stomping her foot to the ground.

Her older sister stepped away from her car door and walked over to Waverly. "You and Nicole talked right?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

Waverly let out a breath and crossed her arms as best as she could with the file in her hand. "A lot of things." She answered. "She told me why she left." Waverly looked away from her and her eyes found the ground. "She said…" She paused for a moment in thought.

"She said what Waves?" Wynonna moved a little closer, worried that she would miss the information that Waverly was going to tell her. Even if she knew already, she needed to know that Waverly knew too before making any more moves from here on out.

"She said she was a werewolf." Waverly's eyes never found Wynonna's in the statement.

"She finally told you."

Her eyes snapped to Wynonna's, a soft smile on her sister's face. "You knew!" Shock held in her voice. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Wynonna shrugged her shoulders. "Haught didn't want me to say a word about it until she was ready to tell you." She answered. "It was something that needed to be done between the both of you, and not forced or being found out in a different way."

The shock that Waverly had quickly vanished with what Wynonna said. She was right, if Waverly would have found out a different way, she would have been much more pissed off than when Nicole was ready to tell her. Still something wasn't sitting right with Waverly and all of this. "Still," Waverly looked over to Wynonna who was once again walking to the car, she quickly followed. "What does Nicole have to do with any of this?"

They both entered the car, and Wynonna looked over to her. "The Kasters you've been researching, that's Nicole's mother's side of the family." She answered as she started up the car.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

"You did what?!" Nicole yelled out looking at Xavier like he was crazy. "Why the hell would you ask Waverly for help that is my business?" She pushed herself out of her seat and started pacing in the living room.

"Nicole, we needed answers." Xavier said calmly as he tried to reason with her. He felt though that this was losing a battle that he entered, before he even entered it. "Waverly is a smart girl who doesn't give up." He started to explain. "She's good with research and she knows what to fine when clues pop out to her."

Nicole ran a hand through her hair. "Xavier, you don't get it." She stopped her pacing. "That wasn't your information to tell." She felt the calm air that surround them twist and turn into tension now as they locked eyes. "What if I never talk to Waverly about me being a wolf?" She asked, trying hard to cover the anger in her voice, but it came out strong. "What if Waverly took the information wrong? What if-

"What if we actually found answers?" Xavier cut her off. He cut up from his seat and stepped in Nicole's space. He was happy that Nicole and he actually moved Nedley into the redhead's bedroom to rest on something more pleasant. He wasn't sure on who the conversation was going to go, but he knew it wasn't going to go in the right direction. "I did something that could have help us. No, help _you_."

"Oh please." She back off turning around to face her back to him. "You did this to help yourself." She pointed out and turned around to face him once again. "Just like the mission over in Toronto." She waited for him to saying something, anything to deny that fact, but Xavier didn't say anything. "You thought you were helping Doc at that point too, but it only made it worse for him at the end."

"That is a complete different story, and you know that."

"No." Nicole yelled. "This is a repeat of what is happening, and you know that." Her breathing was getting heavy. "You stepped in without letting us know of the plan you had, and we almost lost Doc." She pointed out. "Do you want to lose me too?" Xavier didn't answer. "Leave." She looked away from him.

"Nicole."

"I said leave." She turn back around, only this time her eyes weren't the soft brown colors they normally were. They were the bright purple, and Xavier stopped in his tracks.

He walked back to grab his jacket and left the apartment slamming the door on the way out. Nicole blinked once again, her eyes turning back to normal, and she let a shaky breath out. She collapsed on the couch, feeling her body relax once again and the air feeling a little lighter around her.

Unfortunately she didn't have time to enjoy it as a knock came to her door. She didn't mean to let it out, but a growl escape past her lips as she pushed herself off from the couch. "Xavier, I thought I made it very-" She paused as the people standing on the other side of the door was not Xavier. "The Earp sister." Nicole let out changing her tone. "What brings you here?"

"We have answers." Wynonna let out. "Answers that may very much help you out." She didn't wait for Nicole to get invited in she pushed past the redhead, and Waverly followed, smiling an apologetic one at the taller woman.

"Please, do come on in." Nicole said to herself as she shut the door, and turn to walk into the living room. "What can I help you with?"

Waverly stood near the couch as Wynonna took a seat. She readied herself for what was going to take place in this apartment in the next few house. "It's more like what we can help you with." She said. "Your great-great grandma seem to have known our great-great grandpa." Nicole raised her eyebrow at the information and took a seat on the love couch. "Yeah, I know same, but it seems like Waverly here found some old entries from his notebook about a woman he use to know." She looked over at her sister.

Waverly got the hint, and placed the folder down on the coffee table that was set up in the middle. She pulled out an old document, and passed over to Nicole. "This entry explains the woman in detail of who he was talking to." The redhead read over the entry slowly.

Nicole looked up from the paper, than back up at the Earp sisters, than back down at the paper. "Look, I appreciate all of this hard work, and research you did, but you really don't have to do this." She told them, passing the paper back over to Waverly, who only looked confused at her. Nicole took notice in this, and lean back in her chair, sighing placing the paper on her lap. "I know Dolls put you up on this." She said, looking between Wynonna and Waverly. "I know he asked you to help me, without really saying it was me that needed the help, but I also know that this may be a little weird to do, given the history of us, and with what –"

"Nicole." Waverly called, stopping her right away. Her eyes were closed as she took a deep breath in and let it out. "Am I pissed at you for what you did? Yes." She started opening her eyes and looking over to the woman that she was with. "But that isn't going to stop me from helping you." She walking over to her, taking a seat on the coffee table to sit across from her. "I would have help you then if you have given me the chance, just like I am willing to help you know." The brunette held her stare, making sure to not lose it in the moment of truth that she held for Nicole. "Let me help you, you never had a problem with that before."

Waverly smiled softly at her, and Nicole looked at her. Her soft brown eyes meeting Waverly's dark brown ones. Nicole could hear the rhythm of her heart, picking up slowly the more she stayed quiet. Nicole knew what it was, she didn't need to hear her heart beat, Waverly's face held the expression all on its own. She was scared to be rejected. She was scared to throw herself out there to Nicole, and have Nicole run just like she did eight years ago.

Nicole looked at her, than back at the paper, an back up to the other woman. A soft smile reaching her face the more she looked at Waverly. "Okay." She answered, sighing in surrender. "Okay, fine, I would like your help." Wynonna cleared her throat, showing a sign that she was planning on helping as well, rather Nicole liked the idea or not. Nicole rolled her eyes, and looked over to the eldest Earp. "And yes, Wynonna you can help too."

"Oh good." She called out getting up from the couch. "You offered, which means I don't have to force myself to get in on this project." She grabbed her keys, and walked over to the door. "I'm going to get us some snacks and some coffee, I feel like this is going to be an all-nighter type of deal." She paused before exiting the apartment. "Should I stop and get us some beer too?"

Waverly looked over at her sister as if she was crazy. "I don't think beer and research are a good mix."

"Right, right. Good call." She left it at that as she exit the apartment.

Nicole sunk further into her seat, and grab the paper that she laid on her lap. "So, mind catching me up on what you and Wynonna learn about my past."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Alright ladies and gents. Sorry about the late update. I had this chapter done, and ready to go and then my computer went and froze and stuff got messed up. I was mad. Half the chapter got deleted, and I had to re-write everything! So when I first wrote it wasn't like what I finish writing, but I will say this, it turned out a lot better this time around then the fist time around.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes you see along the way.
> 
> Anyways, everyone enjoy the show of Wynonna Earp tonight. Everyone enjoy this update! And everyone have a wonderful night!
> 
> Enjoy!

**_ July 14, 1883 _ **

**_The journey from Blacksmith's tribe to Purgatory was a three day trip, and Blacksmith was riding her horse across the land despite the hot sun beating down on her. Ignoring the heat was a lot easier than she thought it would be, and she was thankful for bringing the blanket that she was currently sitting on for the cold nights. Her bow and arrow she brought with her as well, her bow she carried in one of her hands, and the arrows strapped onto her horse for easy access when she needed them._ **

**_She was on her third day of the trip, and she was sure she was going to come to the Purgatory sign any moment now. She had to if Blacksmith was going to beat the full moon that was coming soon, and hopefully fast too, the longer she stayed on this trip the more worried she was about the full moon getting closer. She couldn't afford to waste another day._ **

**_She pulled the horse back by its mane to slow the animal to a stop as she looked at the sign of Purgatory, and she let out a sigh. She ordered the horse to move again to enter the small city, ignoring the oncoming looks and whispers that were sure to follow._ **

**_A cowboy stepping in the way of the horse, Blacksmith coming to a quick stop. "Can we help you with somethin'?" He was sporting a mustache, white Stetson hat on his head and a star sheriff badge on his shirt._ **

**_Blacksmith looked around the town, seeing people looking at her, often stopping to look at her. "Wyatt Earp." She answered looking back at the cowboy in front of her._ **

**_The cowboy raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and looked around the town, seeing people looking at the new comer. "Get a move on." He yelled out to everyone. Quickly people looked away, trying hard to ignore the Native American who just entered their town. The sheriff looked back at her, moving his head to follow her, and she followed him._ **

**_"Who sent you?" He called back at her as they strolled along on the road. Blacksmith didn't answer the question, not because she didn't understand, but more so because her business wasn't with this man, but with Wyatt. "Mmm, I see this is going to be fine." He stop, and turned back around to the woman. "He's in there." He pointed to the saloon._ **

**_She hopped off from her horse, unstrapping her arrows off from horse and strapping them on herself. She was about to walk away when the cowboy stepped in front of her again. "What do you think ya doin'?" Blacksmith looked at him, than back at the saloon, and pointed to it. The cowboy looked at her, rolling his eyes. "The bow and arrows, aren't allowed." He said pointing at her weapons. Blacksmith just looked at him, expressionless. He sighed, taking his hat off running his hand through his red hair. The sheriff point to the bow and arrow, and shook his finger to signal a not to her._ **

**_"I'm bringing this in with me."_ **

**_"You speak English." He held shock in his voice as he put his hat back on._ **

**_"Of course I do." She told him, trying to move pass him, the sheriff however not allowing it. Blacksmith sighed. "Look, I'm here to talk to Wyatt Earp." She said. "I'm sure there are some other cowboys in there with their gunslingers or hatches, but I can't bring my own things inside?"_ **

**_He placed his hand on his waist and looked down at her, taking one step closer so only she could hear. "I'm not doin' this for the reasons you are thinking." He said. "I'm tellin' you not to go in with your bow and arrows, because you are an outsider. You walk in there, you are brings eyes your way."_ **

**_Blacksmith laughed at him, taking one step closer to get into his space. "Look at me cowboy." There was a smirk on her lips. "I already have eyes on me." She stepped back from him, and walked past him, this time he allowed her._ **

**_He followed her inside the saloon, the prediction of what he said coming true. Ever person's eyes on her the moment she walked in. Blacksmith ignored them, getting straight to the point. "Wyatt Earp." No responds, she sighed slumming her shoulders a little. She was tired and wanted nothing more to rest, but she first needed to look for this man. "I'm looking for Wyatt Earp."_ **

**_A man with a black cowboy hat and a black scarf to match stood up from his chair. He pulled up his pants a little, grabbing a hold of his gun holster, making sure that it was still strapped to his side. "Why you asking?"_ **

**_"I heard from that he could help me."_ **

**_The man with the black hat slowly walked up to her, putting his beer on one of the tables he was passing by as he finished it off. "Who said that?" He laughed stopping in front of her._ **

**_"Doc Holliday." The small he once held vanished, and his face went pale. The sheriff's eyes going wide. "I'm guessing with that look you know who I'm talking about."_ **

**_"Everyone leave." The cowboy yelled, and silence entered the room. The cowboy turned around, looking at everyone in the room. "What did I say?" He yelled pulling his gun out and shooting it to the ceiling._ **

**_People scrabbled out of the saloon, chairs scratching against the floor and woman running up the stairs or out of the same place. Wyatt turn back at the sheriff and Native American who didn't move where the stand. Once the place was empty he looked over to the other cowboy. "Didn't bother to let me know about that information before letting her in Sheriff Haught."_ **

**_Sheriff Haught smiled over at him, and walk past Blacksmith. "She didn't want to talk to me, she wanted to talk to you." He took his hat off again as he was walking to the bar._ **

**_Wyatt followed his eyes with Haught's movements until he was out of sight. The cowboy looked back at the Native American. "Come on." He point his head towards the bar Haught was at. Blacksmith followed him, and Wyatt went behind the bar grabbing a bottle, and pouring himself and Haught a drink. "Want one?" He raised the bottle in offer._ **

**_"I didn't come here to drink and get drunk. If that was the case I would have stayed with my tribe."_ **

**_Haught laughed a little taking a sip of his beer, and looking over at the woman leaning against the bar. "If Doc sent you to us, you might as well get as drunk as you can." He pushed himself off, and looked back at Wyatt. "Why did he send you to us in the first place?"_ **

**_Blacksmith looked at both of them. "You deal with evil spirits, right?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't get coy with me now." She pulled a bar stool out from under the bar, and took a seat, placing her bow on the table. "Doc explained a lot to me in order for me to come your way."_ **

**_"And what did he say?" Wyatt asked gulping down his drink._ **

**_"You got some special gun." She answered. "Take the evil spirits down to Hell."_ **

**_"Doc told you all of this?" Wyatt asked. "Why?" Blacksmith rubbed her eyes, and when she looked back up her eyes weren't the dark brown they once were, but a bright blue. "Shit."_ **

**_In a quiet and smooth move, Haught pulled his own gun from his hostler and point to her head. "Oh, you shouldn't have come here." He said in a serious tone._ **

**_"What is happening here?" Blacksmith asked, confusion laced in her voice as her eyes moved between Wyatt and Haught, or at least trying to look at Haught. She blink, her eyes going back to the dark brown they once were._ **

**_"Carson." Wyatt let out._ **

**_"Come on now Earp." Carson Haught let out keeping his eyes on the Native American. "You out of all people should understand this part of the hunt."_ **

**_"I hunt demons that really are from Hell." Wyatt let out. "People who didn't choose to be demons have a say, remember that part of the hunt." Wyatt didn't take his eyes off from Carson. "Let her explain."_ **

**_Carson signed pulling the gun. "This better be a good one." He placed the gun back in his holster, and went back to his drink._ **

**_"I'm an only child in my family." Blacksmith started. "That's normally how it goes in my family, because we are healers." She swallowed, allowing the dry throat to get wet again. "My mom taught me to do the healing, and my dad taught me how to hunt. In my tribe the healer normally goes out with the hunters, more people and just in case something happens. One night we are out hunting, and I get mauled by something."_ **

**_"An animal?" Wyatt asked._ **

**_"Not any animal I have seen." Blacksmith answered. "This animal… this wolf was bigger than normal, not by much, but still it was bigger. Sharper teeth, sharper claws and bright color eyes. Red bright color eyes."_ **

**_Carson wiped his head over to look at her. "Red?" Blacksmith nodded her head, and turn back to look at Sheriff Haught._ **

**_"My eyes aren't red."_ **

**_"No, no they are not." Carson set his drink down, and leaned the side of his body against the bar._ **

Nicole read the entry over and over again. The fragile paper almost ripping apart with how hard she was holding the paper. The new information soaking in every time she read it and read it again. _Carson Haught knew Wyatt Earp._ The redhead stared at the name, reading it over again. _Carson Haught in Purgatory._

"Did you find something?" Wynonna asked coming out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee in her hand. The expression on Nicole's face held a lot more than shock, a lot more than confusion, it held mixture of emotion, and her face held a mixture of expression that Wynonna couldn't place. "Nicole." The brunette let out setting the cup down on the table.

Nicole looked up from the paper she was holding, her eyes meeting the other woman's eyes. "Back when I first meet Doc, he had some information on my great-great-grandpa Carson Haught, at first I didn't believe him." Nicole set the paper down, and went to grab for the cup of coffee that Wynonna brought in moments ago. "So I never bothered to take a look at them, until now." She took a gulp of her coffee, and set back down on the table. "I brought them out to see what I can fine, and well…" Her eyes went big with realization. "I found a lot of stuff that I didn't think I could fine."

"Like what?" Wynonna took a seat on the couch sipping on her coffee.

"You better not be finding new information without me!" Waverly yelled from the kitchen. Wynonna sucking her teeth at her little sister. "And don't you be giving me any attitude Wynonna, or you'll be staving for the rest of the night!"

Nicole laughed at the Earp sister, covering her smile with her cup. "You should probably go back and help her." Nicole let out going for a drink at the end of her sentence. Putting her cup down, she reached for the small box of more files and set it down on the table. "I still have a lot to go through, and a lot of it is unorganized, so this might take me some time."

"Are you sure?"

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm sure." She smiled softly at the other woman. "Besides I feel like if you don't go back and help Waves, we will both be in trouble somehow, and I don't know about you." She pointed at Wynonna, than point to herself. "But I'm in enough trouble with her."

Wynonna laughed a little, and picked up her cup, along with standing up. "Give her some time." she smiled back at her. "She still into you, you know."

Nicole let out a chuckled a little. "You think so?"

"She wouldn't be here if she wasn't." Wynonna winked at her, and turn to walk back into the kitchen to help her sister out.

Nicole couldn't help but smile a little wider at that information. She bite her lower lip to stop the laugher that was going to come out, and instead put her hand inside of the box full of files to read more on Carson Haught.

**_ July 25, 1883 _ **

**_Carson and Wyatt were out on the shooting range part of Wyatt's homestead, several feet in front of them was Blacksmith. Her bow in her hand, and her arrow on the string ready to shoot as she aimed._ **

**_"She's good." Wyatt told Carson, who didn't take his eyes off from the Native American. His arms were cross, and there was a cigarette in his mouth that was lit. Wyatt glanced over to his best friend. "Haught?"_ **

**_"What?" He let out roughly, his eyes narrowing on the woman in front of him. Wyatt rolled his eyes at him. "Are you going to tell me somethin' or did you just call me for no reason?"_ **

**_Wyatt leaned in close, hoping that Blacksmith wouldn't hear him. "You don't trust her even after her story?" Carson looked over at Wyatt with his eyebrow raised. "That's going to have to change you know."_ **

**_Carson pulled his cigarette out of his mouth, a puff of smoke coming out. "Would you trust a revenant if they say they were good, and didn't choose to be a revenant?" Wyatt laughed at him. "Not you dare laugh at me Earp."_ **

**_Wyatt swing an arm around Carson's shoulder pulling him closer. "Maybe you should try talkin' to her." He advise._ **

**_"I'll talk to the things I hunt, when you do." He shot back. Carson shrugged Wyatt's arms off from his shoulders, and turn to walk back to the homestead._ **

**_Wyatt let out a sigh and watched as Carson left his side. "He hates me, doesn't he." It was a statement, not a question and Blacksmith lowered her bow and walked over to Wyatt._ **

**_"You heard that, huh?"_ **

**_Blacksmith smiled over at him. "It's easy to hear when you have the right ears to help you out."_ **

**_She walked past him, and straight to the homestead. "Hey where are you going?" Wyatt was walking fast to catch up with the woman._ **

**_"I'm going to go talk to him."_ **

**_Wyatt stepped in front of her, causing Blacksmith to stop as well. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" He placed his hands on his waist, the shadow of his cowboy hat covering half his face. "All I'm sayin' is that right now he just needs some time to get used to all of this."_ **

**_"Why wait, when we can fix the problem?" Blacksmith crossed her arms over her chest, and waited for his answer._ **

**_Wyatt laughed, and looked away from her shaking his head. "Look, you gotta trust me on this." He told her. "His not ready to talk." He pointing to his homestead. "Come on, we can go into town, and we can go drink at the saloon."_ **

**_Wyatt walk past Blacksmith, and over to his horse. However, Blacksmith didn't follow Wyatt, instead she walked over to the homestead door, opened it and walked inside. "Shit." Wyatt let out as he turned back around to see Blacksmith enter his home._ **

**_"We should talk." Blacksmith let out, putting her bow down on one of the chairs. She unstrapped her arrows and set them next to her bow. Carson turned around to meet his eyes with hers, and waited. "I know why you hate me." Carson huffed out a laugh at the information. "But I was a human before I was an animal, and I know this can't be easy for you, but I need your help."_ **

**_Carson walked slowly over to her. His red hair darker now than normal, along with his eyes being darker than normal. He stopped right in front of her, staring her up and down, but Blacksmith didn't move or lower her guard down. "I don't hate you."_ **

**_"Then why act like an ass?"_ **

**_Carson ran a hand through his hair. "Growing up I was taught that people like you were bad." He let out a breath, and covered his mouth. "Were-people that is, not Native Americans." He recovered. "That they didn't have a choice in the matter of who they were being, they just were."_ **

**_"And what are they to you?"_ **

**_"Story has it that they come from a different type of nature. Not the same thing that Wyatt hunts. He literally hunts demons from Hell, but the were-people were once people who wanted to have more strength, so they made a deal with a different kind of force to gain that power. They made their own population, their own way of living and their own rules away from humanity, but it was all wrong. No human should have that much power, and no human should play God and choose to pick who leaves and who dies. So it was said that an angle once came down to my grandpa, and send a message on how to kill them." He stepped away from Blacksmith, and over where Wyatt kept his drinks and glass. "Sliver bullets." He said pouring himself a glass and one from Blacksmith. "One to the head and one in the heart for good measure." He turn back around and offered the glass to the woman in front of him, and she took it. "At the time there was only one color, red."_ **

**_"And now?"_ **

**_Carson took his drink in one gulp, and looked over to Blacksmith. "Now there is two. Red and blue, and you are the first ever were-person I have meet that has blue instead of red eyes."_ **

**_"Huh." She let out a little surprise, and gulp her drink down in one go. She looked at the glass in her hand, than back up at Carson. "Got anything stronger?"_ **

**_He laughed and grabbed her cup to refill her drink. "So, no I don't hate you Blacksmith." He repeated as he turned a little to look back at her. "I am confused by you, because of what you showed me." He set the brown liquid down, and turn back around to hand the drink back to her._ **

Nicole let out a sigh, and softly set the paper down. She lean back in her chair, and ran her hair once again. _Shit._ She brought her fingernail to her mouth, and started biting it, a bad habit she started up since entering Purgatory again. _Shit._

"You know that's not health for you, right?" Waverly voiced out, as she leaned against the wall. "Do you know how much dirt is under your fingernail?" She pushed herself off from the wall, and walked over to the redhead. "What's going on?"

"A lot." Nicole popped her neck, hoping that would make it better from the slight pain she was feeling in her neck.

Waverly sat down on the table, grabbing the paper that Nicole put down, and scan through it. Nicole waited for her to be down, and wasn't surprise to see a rather shock look on her face afterwards. "Wow." She re-read it again, slower this time, and looked back at Nicole. You're great-great-grandpa was sheriff of old Purgatory?"

"It seems so." Nicole smiled a little. "I guess I don't fall too far from the tree." Waverly laughed, and set the paper down. "And he seem to have known Wyatt Earp."

"Yeah, I read that too." The small brunette placed her hands on her lap, not sure what else to do with them. "Do you feel like you are getting any closer to the truth?"

Nicole let out a sigh, and leaned forward a bit. "I feel like I'm discovering a lot more of my family history than my parents allowed me or my sister to know about."

"Maybe you'll feel better when you get some food in your system." Waverly advice getting up from her seat, and offering a hand out to Nicole.

Nicole shook her head, and lean back in her seat. "I'm not hungry." Which was true, ever since she started reading up on her gran-grand-grandpa her appetite for food, or for almost anything was gone. The only thing she was hungry for was for answers she waited for too long to fine. "Go on without me." She smiled softly at Waverly.

Waverly on the other gave her a serious look, looping her head to the side. "Nicole, you can't keep that up all night."

She chuckled at her, and pushed herself off from the couch. "I've missed you Waves." She told her quietly taking a small step towards. Waverly smiled up at her, the small brunette's nervous getting the best of her and she looked away playing with her hands. Her heartbeat being fast and louder. She felt like she was back in high school where she first meet Nicole. "Hey," Nicole let out seriously. "Everything okay?"

Waverly shot her head, her smile dropping off her face, and confusion covered her face. "Yeah, why?"

Nicole cleared her throat. "Well, um," Her eyes were shooting everywhere besides Waverly. "I heard your heartbeat speed up."

Waverly's eyes went a little wide with surprise. Not expecting that type of answer from her. "You heard that?" Nicole shrugged her shoulders, than nodded her head. Within' seconds Waverly went from shock, to a smile to laugher.

Nicole looked at her confused, with a raised eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

Waverly laughed a little harder, shaking her head. "You heard that."

"Yeah."

"You're a werewolf." She said, laughing more, grabbing a hold of Nicole so she won't fall over. "And I help hunt demons." She pointed to herself, laughing some more, and Nicole finally falling in her footsteps.

"Yeah." Nicole let out laughing harder with her.

It was a set of realization for the both of them, that the way they live now is normal. Not the type of normal anymore where they had to worry about school, grades, jobs, people, not unless they were somehow involved with the supernatural world that has now become their reality. Something they would have never guess if someone would have asked them eight years ago where they would have been in their lives. One hunting demons and the other being a werewolf, was a far reach for anyone to guess that is where they would have ended up.

"Hey." Wynonna let out, and both Nicole and Waverly turned to look at her. Both for their laugher quieting down. "Are you hungry, or you going to stand there and laughing like some crazy people, food is getting cold and I'm ready to eat, but I'm waiting for you two."

"We'll be there in a bit." Waverly let out, and Wynonna waved her hand out. _Yeah, right._ Waverly rolled her eyes, and looked back at Nicole. "You still not hungry?"

Nicole looked down at her. "No. I'm pretty hungry after all." She moved to walk past Waverly and entered the kitchen to go get her food, and Waverly follow with a smirk on her face.

**_ August 28, 1884 _ **

**_It's been a year since Blacksmith join Wyatt Earp and Carson Haught. All three of them hunting down the revenants that terrorized the town of Purgatory. Wyatt almost getting them over, he just needed a few more to hunt down. Carson on the other hand wasn't having as much luck as Wyatt was having with hunting down the were-people, or getting any closer to the answers they wanted._ **

**_"God damnit!" Carson let out throwing his glass against the wall._ **

**_"Hey!" Wyatt let out with anger. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"_ **

**_Carson looked over at his friend, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just frustrated." He let out walking back to where Wyatt was at, behind the bar. "Blacksmith and I have been looking all over the place for answers as to why she has blue eyes, and we can't find a damn thing."_ **

**_Wyatt raised an eyebrow at him. "So that involves you breaking one of my drinking glasses?" Carson shook his head, and put his elbows on the bar table, and putting his hands to his eyes to rub them. Wyatt looked around the bar. "Where is Blacksmith?"_ **

**_"Upstairs in the study." Carson answered moving his hands to look at the other cowboy. "She's thinking she can find something that I can't."_ **

**_Wyatt hummed out his responds, and let his eyes wonder over to the stairs that lead to the study upstairs. "I'm going to go check on her."_ **

**_"You think that's a good idea?" Carson followed Wyatt with his eyes as the other man stepped out from behind the bar and towards the stair._ **

**_Wyatt didn't answer, he just walked up the stairs, and Carson rolled his eyes at the other cowboy. He wasn't stupid, nor blind, nor deaf to what was happening between Blacksmith and Wyatt. Carson leaned off from the bar, and walked behind it, he went to grab another glass for himself and poured himself a drink from the huge collection that Wyatt has._ **

**_Wyatt didn't bother to knock on the door. He opened it slowly, and peered inside though, just in case he walks in on something being thrown at him. He did that one time, just walked in without a warning, and got a book thrown at him, hitting him below the belt. This time around he wish for that to not happen, and entered with caution after learning his lesson._ **

**_"Blacksmith?" He called, only getting a grunt as a responds. Wyatt open the some more, and entered the room after knowing everything was going to be okay, and nothing was going to be thrown at him. He closed the door behind him, and walked slowly over to the Native American. "I hear you and Carson having made any progress in the hunts."_ **

**_Blacksmith let out a sigh, and sat up straighter in her seat. "No." She let out tiredly, and looked over to Wyatt. "And it's so frustrating, because I feel like we've been at it for so long now. Day and night for almost a year Wyatt."_ **

**_"I know, I know." Wyatt let out walking fast to get o Blacksmith, and kneeling down in front of her. He reached up brushing her hair back, and Blacksmith turn to look at Wyatt. Her smile was big on her face, and she couldn't help but to go in for a kiss. "How about I help you forget about everything for a bit?"_ **

**_Blacksmith let out a laugh, and shyly looked away from him for a moment. "Yeah, that would be nice." She looked back, biting the bottom of her lip. Wyatt pushed himself up a little to reach the short distance to her lips_ **

"This is too weird to read." Nicole let out, putting the paper down, and looking anywhere but at Waverly and Wynonna.

"Bet it's not any weirder when Blacksmith starts getting jealous of great-great-grand-Haught here, when starts seeing some other woman for some reason." Wynonna shot back.

"Is it any weirder when Wyatt finds out that Blacksmith is about to run off with Haught?" Waverly threw out there. She puts the paper down, and looks over at Nicole. "Do we really have to read the entries while we eat?"

"I know it's not ideal, but this is the first time I'm actually getting somewhere." Nicole shoved her fork into the spaghetti, and spin her fork around the noodles. "But we can take a break instead, and not have to stress so much over it." She shoved the noodles into her mouth, and looked over to the Earp sisters.

"You two go for that break, I'm going to keep reading." Wynonna said, slowly moving her fork to the food, but has yet to put the paper down. Waverly turn her head to her sister with shock in her eyes. Wynonna glanced over at her. "What?" She shoved the noodles in her mouth. "I've never seen this side of Wyatt Earp, this is some interesting shit here Waves."

Waverly chuckled at her, shaking her head at her sister. The brunette looked over at Nicole who had an amused smile on her face as she was eating her plate of spaghetti.

**_ December 18, 1884 _ **

**_Carson Haught wasn't around the homestead much or the saloon were Wyatt and Blacksmith were mostly at. In fact Carson was hardly ever around the two other people, and more around another person. One that Wyatt didn't trust since entering the town back in 1882, and Blacksmith just wasn't liking the other woman. Carson however ignored both of them as they tried to reach out to help._ **

**_"She is the best lead we've had since I could remember." Carson said coming out from behind the bar, and taking a sip from his glass. "Since I've had since I could remember."_ **

**_"Haught, she's a witch." Wyatt let out, or more like screamed out at him. "Are you really going to trust a witch? Are you that desperate?"_ **

**_Carson looked over at Wyatt. "I'm not desperate." He said through his teeth. He set his glass down. "I know why you don't trust her, but Constance Clootie is the only person who was there for the transformation."_ **

**_Wyatt raised his eyebrow. "And you trust her?" Carson nodded his head. "That is fuckin' crazy."_ **

**_"You may think it is, but I'm finding answers." Carson let out, pushing his half full glass, and walking out of the bar._ **

**_"Where you goin'?"_ **

**_"Goin' to keep up my fuckin' crazy plan." Carson shouted back, and exited the bar. He paused as soon as he exited through the door, and saw Blacksmith about to enter. "Hey."_ **

**_"Carson." She smiled at him. Her bow was in one hand, and her arrows on her back as always. A jacket this time on her to keep warm in the winter. "I thought I would never see."_ **

**_Carson smiled over at her, and walking slowly over at her. "I'm just about to leave actually."_ **

**_"What?" Her smile dropped. "Why?"_ **

**_Carson took his hat off, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go see Constance, and talk to her."_ **

**_Blacksmith rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. "What hasn't she told you yet?"_ **

**_"What do you mean?" Carson looked at her confused, and put his hat back on._ **

**_"You've been with her for a while now, and hardly over here with Wyatt and I helping us hunt his demons."_ **

**_Carson laughed at the statement, bringing his hands to his mouth to warm them up. "Hunting his demons, huh?" He put his hands down, and placed them on his side. "Wyatt is almost down with his hunt, and doesn't really bother to help much with mine, and you-"_ **

**_"What about me?"_ **

**_Carson bit his tongue, before saying something. "You were supposed to help me." He said looking away from Blacksmith. "And somehow you ended up help Earp instead."_ **

**_Blacksmith laughed, uncrossing her arms. "Are you jealous?"_ **

**_Carson wiped his head to look at the Native American. "Aren't you?"_ **

**_The smile dropped once again. "I'm not jealous." She answered._ **

**_Carson laughed, not believing what she said, and walked close enough to whisper in her ear. "If I am being honest, I might be, but you can't lie to me about how you feel, with the way you look at me." He pulled back. "I won't tell if you don't." He winked, and started to walk off. "I'm going to go talk to Constance to fine some answers, feel free to tag along when you have the time."_ **

**_The snow under his boot crushing as he walked away. He didn't bother to look back, he already knew she was watching him walk away. Still, it didn't stop him from having the biggest smile on his face._ **

**_Blacksmith watch as he left, her thoughts racing and her heartbeat matching the pace. She waited for a moment for him to walk further, before turning to walk into the bar. Wyatt was behind the bar, glass in his hand._ **

**_"Wyatt." Blacksmith march to the cowboy, and placed her bow on the table. "What's going on with you and Carson?"_ **

**_Wyatt raised his eyebrow at the woman, and placed his glass on the table. "What do you mean?"_ **

**_"I mean, why aren't we helping him anymore?" She asked, and glanced over at the door for a moment, hoping for Carson to walk through any time now. "We… you used to before." She looked back at Wyatt._ **

**_Wyatt laughed a little, and filled his glass up once again. "You don't think I've tried?" He sipped a little of his drink, than swirled around a little. "Trusted me, I've tried to help him, but his been pushing me away, telling me he doesn't need me help. At first I didn't understand why, until I pushed him one night to tell me, than I finally knew." He gulp the rest of his drink, and looked up at the Native American. "He's getting help from a witch."_ **

**_"A witch?"_ **

**_Wyatt nodded his head, and poured more than half the glass this time. "Not just any witch, but the one that cursed Purgatory." Wyatt explained._ **

**_"But Carson is your best friend." Blacksmith respond back. "Shouldn't you be by his side no matter what?" Wyatt straighten up, and shrugged his shoulders. "Are you kidding me?" He glanced away from Blacksmith, and the woman rolled her eyes._ **

**_She grabbed for his drink, chugging it down, than grabbing her bow off from the table and walked away from him. "Hey! Where are you going?"_ **

**_"I'm going to go help Carson."_ **

**_Wyatt was about to say something but bit his tongue from saying anything, and instead watched as Blacksmith left the homestead. "Be careful." He said quietly as he poured himself another glass._ **

**_It took Blacksmith about an hour to an hour and a half of talking to people to fine Carson. Something that wasn't easy for her to do, and the town's people didn't seem to want to take it easy on her either, regardless of the fact she has been living in the town for almost a year and a half now. Still, he was able to find him out west at a house that Blacksmith didn't even know was out there. She softly stop the horse in its spot seeing Carson in the distance, the red hair helping him stick out in the white snow._ **

**_He was standing with someone, a blonde woman and both of them were looking at the house and very once and a while one of them would point around the fence perimeter. Carson every once and a while catching Blacksmith's eyes and smiling at her. He even waved her over a few times._ **

**_Slowly she walked up to them, and the blonde woman coming into view. She looked like she was in her mid-thirties, wrinkles showing near her eyes and mouth and if Blacksmith had to guess it would be more because of smiling than frowning._ **

**_"Blacksmith." The blonde woman let out as she got closer to the other two. "Nice to meet you." She said throwing her hand out for a shake. "I'm Constance Clootie."_ **

**_Blacksmith took her hand, giving it a good shake. "You know who I am." She looked over to Carson, who was smiling softly at her, and let go of Constance's hand._ **

**_"Of course I do." She wrapped her jacket around tighter. "Let's go inside." She said pointing to the house with her head. "I'll explain everything in there." She gave one last smile before turning to lead the way into the house._ **

**_Carson was about to follow, but Blacksmith stopped him. "Hey," She glanced over to Constance, than back to Carson. "Do you trust her?"_ **

**_Carson's smile dropped a little. "I do." He answered. "There is a lot that she can offer, that I've been looking, and she can answer them."_ **

**_"But how do you know you can trust her?" She asked again, a serious tone in her voice looking deep into the man's eyes._ **

**_Carson let out a deep breath. "She knew you were coming." He answered. "We waited inside for about maybe thirty minutes before she said we can go outside. I tried to stop her, but she explained to me that you were coming, and she thought that if you didn't see us…. Me, she thought if you didn't see me than you wouldn't go and knock on the door." He glanced over to the blonde woman, who seem to have slowed down in her walk, than back at Blacksmith. "She knows things, and I need to know what she knows." Carson told her. "You can either be with me or you can take your horse, and go back into town."_ **

**_"You pushing my help away too Haught?"_ **

**_Carson smirked. "I would never." The redhead man offered his hand out to her, and Blacksmith grabbed it with confidence, and Carson led the way back to the house._ **

"Holy shit." Wynonna let out dropping her fork on her half empty plate, and rushing over to the living room.

"Whoa." Waverly let out, grabbing her own plate. "Where is the fire?" She asked cleaning her plate. "Are you done?" She asked Nicole who was cleaning her plate off.

"No, I'm going to get another plate." Waverly's eyes went wide with that information. That being Nicole's four plate tonight. "The close the full moon gets the hungrier I get." She explains, getting up from her seat, and filling her plate up again with noodles.

Wynonna ran back through the door, bumping against the doorway a little with the outdated paper in her hand. "We are about to get answers to almost everything." She said with excitement in her voice.

"What?" Waverly dropped the plate and fork into the sink, a loud sound coming from her.

"Hey, be careful with those." Nicole let out, mouth full of food.

"Sorry." The youngest Earp let out as she took her seat next to her sister.

**_ December 18, 1884 _ **

**_"I'm sure you two have a lot of questions." Constance started handing them both a mug of coffee. She took her seat across from them, and placed her hands in her lap. "Where would you like to start?" Carson and Blacksmith glanced over at each other. Neither one of them not know where to start, or what questions to ask. That was a lie, they knew what questions they wanted to ask, but not sure on what questions they wanted to ask first. "Okay, I see this is going to be a long night."_ **

**_Blacksmith set her mug down on the table, and leaned a little forward. "How did this all start?" Constance raised her eyes in confusion, Blacksmith quickly reading her mind. "Were-people." She clarify, glancing over at Carson who nodded his head. Blacksmith glanced back over at Constance._ **

**_The blonde woman pursed her lips in thought, and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to think of where to start. "It was about three hundred years ago." She looked back at both of the people in her house. "When a tribe called me for help."_ **

**_Blacksmith raised her eyebrow, and lean back in her seat. "What type of help did they ask for?"_ **

**_Constance let out a long sigh. "They wanted their tribe to be stronger, fast, smarter and better hunters." She answered. "They didn't want to be known as weak tribe, and so we made a deal. I told them that I can give them what they what they wanted, but I warned them of what could happen if too much power is given to one person, or even to multiple people. The universe becomes unbalanced."_ **

**_"Did they agree to it?" Blacksmith asked._ **

**_"They did." Constance shook her head. "You see, when people want power, they don't care what type of consequences they bring with them. They just want that power, and that's it."_ **

**_"Yet, you still gave them that power." Carson said lowering her mug down from his lips. "Even when you know what was going to happen."_ **

**_"Of course I did." Constance told them. "I was still called upon, and I help people rather they are good or bad, it didn't matter to me." She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways, so I gave them what they wanted, to have the strength, smart, speed and hunting thoughts as a wolf. We made the deal at the time of the full moon. Where they can be a wolf once every month."_ **

**_"Why would anyone agree to be a wolf once a month?" Blacksmith asked confused._ **

**_"It was something that the tribe agreed as a whole. To them they saw the wolf to be strong, yet caring about their kind."_ **

**_"Caring?" Carson asked with a bit of a laugh in his voice. "I've never meet a were-person caring about anyone, but themselves."_ **

**_Constance scoffed at him, and crossed one leg over the other, crossed her arms over her chest. "Let me ask you something, do you know why they picked the wolf, besides the reason I listed off?" She wanted for Carson to answer, but nothing came out, but the smile on his face was slowly starting to slip off. "The reason why they picked the wolf is because of the way they protect each other. The sickly go in the front, and are protected by five of the best hunters and the most skilled they have. In the middle are the pups and the adults that have the children, or in this case the people who stay behind, and do the cooking, make the clothes take care of the tribe as a whole, behind them are more of the five greatest were-people that are skilled in hunting and protecting, and the last person to finish the line is the leader. They make sure everyone still safe, rather you are the sickly, one of the ten best and skilled people or the person who makes clothes for the tribe. They protect each other no matter what may come."_ **

**_Constance raised an eyebrow at the redhead cowboy, expecting him to say something, daring him to say something else. He swallowed, trying to get the lump out of the middle of his throat, and shook his head softly at her, and a satisfying smile was placed on her lips. "Okay, but why a full moon?" Blacksmith asked, ignoring the staring contest that was going on with Carson and Constance._ **

**_"The closer you are to the full moon, the stronger you are. Those people were already strong as they were when they weren't close to the full moon, but every day that grew closer and closer, they got stronger you get." The blonde explained, and lean closer towards Blacksmith. "Have you were wondered why you feel weaker at the end of the change, and stronger as it gets closer?" Blacksmith looked over at Carson, who had a slightly shock look on his face. "It's because of the moon, and the effects it has on you." She answered._ **

**_"That makes sense." Blacksmith said to herself as she lean back in her seat, but not before grabbing her coffee off from the table, and drink more of it. She swallowed the coffee that was in her mouth, and lean forward with more excitement on her face. "What about the color of my eyes." The Native American asked. "Why are my eyes blues compared to the wolf that attacked me?"_ **

**_Constance hummed out her responds, and uncrossed her arms, and laid them on her still crossed legs. "The eye color." She stated. "If the wolf's eyes are red, they are naturally bored as a were-person, as you like to call them."_ **

**_"Naturally born?" Carson asked, clear confusion laced in his voice. Blacksmith and Constance looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, both women wondering if he really didn't get what the natural born were-person was. "Oh." He said as he realized what a natural born were-person was. "Oh, okay got it." He sunk further into his seat, putting the mug to his lips, and drink his coffee._ **

**_"Right." Constance let out, and looked over to Blacksmith. "The color wasn't given to them without reason." She told her, with a raised amused eyebrow. "The color was picked for the amount of hatred that they had, and for the strength that they wanted. Your blue eyes weren't given to you without reason either, you are innocent." She said, her eyebrow coming down, and she leaned her head into her hand. "You didn't pick to be a wolf, you were an innocent that was attacked by a were-person. That doesn't mean you don't have the same strength as the other wolves, or the same sped. What you lose in those categories you make up in others."_ **

**_"Like what?" The curiosity was high in Blacksmith's voice, and laugher escaped Constance lips._ **

**_"I wasn't sure what to expect from you Blacksmith, but excitement and curiosity was not one of them." Constance told her with a smile on her face. "Maybe fear, maybe anger, but definitely not this." She pointed to her and how she was acting. "Mostly it depends, but if you are innocent, you can get some type of special power to equal out to the red eyes were-people."_ **

**_"But, I have experienced any type of special power."_ **

**_"Are you sure about?" Constance asked, squinting a little at her to make sure she was right about that. "There has never been some of thing you can do better than anyone else?" Blacksmith shook her head, biting her lower lips in thought. "What about healing?" She asked lifting her head out of her hand. "It was what you were in your tribe before you left."_ **

**_Blacksmith laughed a little. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything." She looked at the blonde woman as if she was joking. Waiting for the punch line to hit, but it never came. Blacksmith glanced over to Carson who shrugged his shoulders. The redhead was confused just at much at the dark head brunette was._ **

**_Constance got up from her seat, and walked into the kitchen. She walked back out with a purpose, and grab hold of Carson's hand, and slit his palm open with the knife she was carrying. He hissed out in pain. "What the fuck?"_ **

**_"Heal him." She said with a serious tone, knife in her hand not making it any easier for Blacksmith to try to do this calmly. "Heal him." The blonde said again._ **

**_"Okay." Blacksmith said._ **

**_Blacksmith swallowed whatever lump formed in the middle of her throat, and grabbed for Carson's hand. "This better have been worth it." He breathed out, not because of the pain. That already passed, but because he was pissed off that his hand got cut open, but it was for a reason. Really, he hope that it was worth it._ ** _Let it be worth it. **He thought, as he watched Blacksmith.**_

**_Blacksmith licked her lips, and placed one hand over Carson's hand, and waited. For a moment, nothing happen, and the Native American glanced up at the blonde. "Wait for it." Blacksmith looked back at her hand covering Carson's cut hand._ **

**_Carson pulled his hand away, and looked up at Constance. "This isn't working." He was about to get up, but the blonde held him down by his shoulder._ **

**_"You have to concentrate." She said looking over at Blacksmith. "And you have to believe that she can do this." She looked back at Carson, and pulled away from him. "Try again, and this time-"_ **

**_"Concentrate." Blacksmith said, grabbing for Carson's hand again. This time something inside of her changing. Something waking up inside of her, as she placed her hand on top of the redhead cowboy's hand and she took a deep breath, and concentrated._ **

**_For a few moments nothing happen, but Blacksmith didn't give up. She took another deep breath, and closed her eyes hoping that help with the concentration that she was told to have. "Blacksmith." Carson whispered, but didn't get a responds from the other woman. "Blacksmith." He said once again._ **

**_"Carson, sh." She told him, breaking her concentration for just a moment._ **

**_"Blacksmith, just look." He said a little louder._ **

**_"What?" She said slightly pissed, but that quickly vanished as she saw her hand glowing with a soft green glow coming out of her hand. "Whoa."_ **

**_The soft green glow slowly vanished away, and Blacksmith took her hand away from Carson's hand. Carson looked at it first, examining it. His hand being the same as it was before it got cut. "There's no scare."_ **

**_Carson took a look at it again, turning his hand around making sure there was no effect from what he just saw. Blacksmith grabbed for his and taking a look at it for herself. "Told you." Constance said swirling the knife around._ **

**_"Okay, can you please put that down, before I get cut again?" Carson asked backing away from the blonde woman who cut him._ **

**_"Right sorry." She said walking back into the kitchen to put the knife away, and walked back into the living room to retake her seat. "Do you have anything questions?"_ **

**_"How do I fit into all of this?" Carson asked taking his hand back after Blacksmith was done._ **

**_"Ah, the hunter." Constance said pointing to the redhead, and looking over at him. "Remember when I spoke about the unbalanced in the universe?" Carson nodded his head. "You keep that balance, so that way the really bad were-people don't gain too much power for their own good."_ **

**_"That's it?" Carson asked shrugging his shoulders. "That's all I'm good for, so the wolves don't over power each other?"_ **

**_Constance let out a sigh, and lean forward. "Look what happen to Blacksmith." She said pointing to the other woman. "Do you think she wanted to be a wolf?" Carson glanced over at Blacksmith, glanced back with one of her expressionless looks. "No." She answered. "Yet the choice wasn't given to her, there was a reason why I picked your family Haught."_ **

**_"Yeah, but why not Doc Holliday?" He asked. "If you were looking for someone who was good at hunting, and even a better shooter, why not him?"_ **

**_"Doc Holliday has his own path to follow that was already picked for him, and you will soon see to that."_ **

**_"What does that even mean?" Confusion was wrapped around his voice._ **

**_"Trust me Carson Haught. As of right now, I can only answer the past and the present of your life, knowing too much of your future will ruin it." She finished lean back into her chair. "Though, I will say this, be careful of which wolves you trust and don't trust. Blue eye were-people can change their eye color to red with the amount of hatred they hold, and red eye were-people can too if they let go of all their hate in their heart."_ **

"Hey Nicole, have you read this?" Waverly asked pulling the paper away from Wynonna softly without trying to rip it.

"No. well, maybe" Nicole answered finishing her plate, and walking over to the sink. "What to summarize it for me?" She was going to do the dish before the get piled up any more than they already are.

"It explained the eye color, but only the red and blue ones. It also explained about how some of the blue eye werewolves have special power." Waverly answered.

"Special powers?" Nicole questioned, and stopping her movements for a moment. "Like what?" She went back to doing the dishes

"From what was explained, it depends, but Blacksmith had healing." She looked up from the paper, and over to Nicole. "There was a green glow to it, and she held Carson's hand."

Nicole paused in her movements once again. _Green glow._ Nicole thought. _Like the one that Nedley had?_ It was something she had to look more into. That information did though give her what she need to hurry up, and do the dishes fast her. "Anything else?" She asked.

"The whole reason why there are werewolves in the first place was, because some tribe wanted more power than the other." Waverly said putting the power down. "No surprise there."

Nicole finished the dishes and dried her hands on a towel that was close by. "What about the one you read?" She asked throwing the towel randomly. "The one were Carson and Blacksmith ran off together."

Waverly reached across the table and hand it over to Nicole. "It's this one."

"Thank you." She grabbed the paper, and walked back into the living room.

"Do you want some more coffee?" Waverly offered.

"Yes please." Nicole answered, and sat down on the couch.

**_ May 15th, 1886 _ **

**_For a good year and a half or two years all three of them started to do more research around the town of Purgatory. Carson started helping Wyatt more about the revenants around the town, and Wyatt in return started helping Carson out with the were-people that was starting to populate inside and around Purgatory. Both men were happy to have each other back, both would never admit it, but they missed each other and the friendship they had. Blacksmith was happy helping Carson in his search from more were-people that were coming, and was more than a little surprise to fine a good amount of were-people in the town of Purgatory. Most of blue eyes, showing that the red eye were-people weren't scared to show that they exist._ **

**_Carson and Blacksmith were also getting close the more they started visiting Constance to get answered when they needed it. It took a little bit of time, but Wyatt finally come around about visiting the witch as well, getting some questions answered as well. It was rough the first few months, but he eventually came around._ **

**_Still, Wyatt never did ignore the way Blacksmith was starting to pull away from him, and moving closer and closer to Carson. Wyatt didn't say anything to them about it, the dark hair cowboy knew he liked Blacksmith, but the type of relationship they agree to have was just fun. Wyatt knew that, still he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt._ **

**_Not as much as saying goodbye to his best friend though._ **

**_Carson and Blacksmith were standing on the outskirt of Purgatory with Wyatt right beside them. All three of them looking out at the sun raise, two horse with them. It was rumored that there was some new chaos happening up North, and Haught was needed up there. Blacksmith decided to follow wanting to help her friend as much as she can, and Wyatt understand that._ **

**_"I wish I could come with you two." He said, breaking the silence between the three._ **

**_Carson smiled over at him, patting him on the shoulder. "I wish you could come to." He admit it. "But the town needs a sheriff." He pointed to the badge that Wyatt was now wearing._ **

**_"Plus, I have to stay for the revenants." Wyatt said looking over at the other cowboy. He looked past Carson to see Blacksmith on the other side of him. "Mind if I talk to her?"_ **

**_Carson glanced over to look over to Blacksmith, and he nodded his head. "Yeah." He stepped away slowly, pulling the horse with him._ **

**_"I'm going to miss you too, you know?" Wyatt started off looking over at Blacksmith._ **

**_She smiled softly at him. "You getting soft on me now Earp?" He laughed a little and crossed his arms over his chest. "Relax." She said. "I'm going to miss you too."_ **

**_She open her arms to offer a hug, and he went in for one. "You take care of him, okay?" Wyatt whispered into her ear. "Make sure he doesn't start losing his shit." He pulled out of the hug. "And you take care of yourself too."_ **

**_Blacksmith smiled at him. "I will."_ **

**_Carson slowly walked back. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we got to go if we want to make it to up North."_ **

**_"We were just finishing." Wyatt said looked over at Carson with a smile._ **

**_Carson went in for one finally hug with Wyatt. "Hey, you better get going before it becomes any later." He said pulling away from the hug. "Come visit me when you can. Don't be strangers."_ **

**_"Yes sir." Carson said, getting on his horse. "You take care of this town."_ **

**_"Yes sir." Carson gave on last smile at his best friend and turn the horse around, and started traveling out with Blacksmith by his side._ **

**_Wyatt put his hands on his waist and waited for them to get out of sight, before going back into town. A strong wind past by him lifting his jacket up a little with the force. He didn't need to turn around to know who was. "We need to get started." Constance said standing behind him._ **

**_He stood there for a moment longer, now watching the sun raise. "I know." He answered, and slowly turn away to walk back into town with the blonde woman._ **

**_Carson looked back on last time noticing how he could see Purgatory many more, and looked forward once again. "I'm really going to miss that town."_ **

**_"I'm going to miss it too." Blacksmith said looking over at the cowboy. "Even if it wasn't my home, it's still a good second."_ **

**_Carson laughed a little and looked over at Blacksmith. "Purgatory will always be our home."_ **

**_Silent cover the both of them for just a moment, before Blacksmith broke it. "I'm thinking about changing my name." Carson chuckled a little at that. "Why you laughing?"_ **

**_"Why are you going to change your name? I like Blacksmith." He said once again looking over at her._ **

**_"I think it would be better for me, especially if we are going to be traveling a lot." She said. "It's good to have a new name just in case we run into trouble." The reason she had was good enough for herself, and that's all that mattered. "Are you going to help me or not?"_ **

**_"Alright, alright." He answered, and look on with thought. "What about Katherine?"_ **

**_"Katherine?"_ **

**_"It was my mother's name," Carson explained. "I always liked that name for a woman."_ **

**_"Katherine Kaster."_ **

**_"Kaster?" Carson asked glancing over to her with a raised eyebrow._ **

**_"Kaster is going to be my last name."_ **

**_Carson hummed in understanding. "Katherine Kaster." He said, letting the name roll off from his tongue. "I like that."_ **

**_"Have you thought about changing your name?" Blacksmith- Katherine asked. Carson laughed once more. "Just in case we run into trouble." She said once again. "You don't want your name to be tainted."_ **

**_"Zane." He answered, and looked over at the woman. "Zane Haught."_ **

**_She smiled at him. "Zane Haught." She repeated. "I like it."_ **

Nicole looked at the paper wide eyed and shock on her face. "No fuckin' way." She jumped out of her seat, and searched some more through the box, but everything cover Carson Haught's history before he changed his name.

Nicole was shaking a little bit from the thought her mind made connections to, and was wondering if she was wrong. She was slightly hoping she was wrong, because there was no way that Carson Haught and Blacksmith were her parents. That would make it impossible, it would make no sense. There was something she was missing. It was like trying to put a puzzle together, and some of the pieces were missing. No, it was more like she was trying to put two different puzzles together, and she was getting the pieces mixed up on which piece goes to which puzzle. It was starting to give her a slight headache.

"Hey." Waverly called out with a cup in her hand. "Is everything okay?"

Nicole was sitting on the table, and breathing kind of hard. She looked at the paper, then back at Waverly. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "I think Carson Haught and Blacksmith were my parents." Nicole said.

Waverly looked at her with concerned, and walked a little closer to her to put her hand on her forehead. "Okay, you don't have a fever." She said almost jokingly.

"Waverly, this isn't a joke." Nicole let out, and standing quick. "You read the same entry as I did, why are you not shocked about this?"

"Because there could be a better reason for them having your parents than what you are thinking." Waverly said, putting one hand on her waist. "Unless you know something I don't."

She wanted for Nicole to say something, but nothing came out from the tall redhead. Nothing that made sense out loud any ways. All her thoughts were theories, and even saying them in her head made her sound crazy. Still Waverly waited for her to saying something, but the more silence she heard, the more it proved her point. "I can probably help with that."

Waverly shot her eyes past Nicole, and Nicole quickly turned around both of them seeing Nedley leaning against the doorway with a soft smile on his face. The small brunette was speechless from what she was seeing right in front of her, and went back to looking at Nicole. This time however with a more pissed off look now. "I won't turn around if I were you Haught." Nedley let out.

"Hey, I heard-" Wynonna stop talking the moment her eyes meant Nedley's. "Damn it Haught, are you kidding me?" She asked putting the knife down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for the update. Glad to see everyone, and happy to know people are enjoying this story. Don't worry more is yet to come come. This story is getting fun to write once again, and I can't wait to see what you all think about this chapter.
> 
> Also I want to point out that it's like really hard to try and type or talk back in the 1800's, like I tried as y'all saw in the last chapter, and I just could not do it. I did try though, just like how I tried for this chapter.
> 
> Anyways, here is the next chapter, hope y'all enjoy and I will see y'all in chapter 11.
> 
> Enjoy

Doc was sitting in his desk at the police station looking over some much need documents. Setting the papers down, he let out a long sigh, and put his head into his hands. "Long night?" Xavier's voice rang out. Doc picked his head up to see him leaning against the door, with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Doesn't seem to be as long as yours." Doc replied back leaning back in his chair, his eyes on the bottle that his friend was holding.

Xavier lifted the bottle a little, showing off what he had bought, and walked further into the room. He picked up two form cups along the way that were sitting on the table, and pulled up a chair to sit across from Doc. "I figured since I haven't seen you in a while, we can share." He open the bottle up and poured himself and his friend a drink.

Doc reached forward, grabbing the cup in his hand, and gave a cheers motion towards Xavier. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" He gulp the drink down all at once, the warm liquid burning his throat a little. "How is your privet investigation going?" He asked as he set the cup down for Xavier to pour him more.

He laughed a little as he did so, and closed the bottle right up. "I'm not sure anymore." He answered, and took his own drink in one gulp. The burn not hurting him as much. "I told Nicole though."

Doc stop the cup from reaching his lips, and raised an eyebrow over at Xavier. "How did she take it?"

"The way you predicted." He answered gulping his drink down once again. Doc paused for a moment in thought, looking between the cup and Xavier. "What?"

"Why did you think keeping what you were doing from her would be a good idea?" He asked setting his cup down and looking over at the other name.

It was a pure mystery to him as why he did it. Doc would only recall Xavier doing this one time before, and that was in Toronto, Canada. Still Doc didn't understand why he took the steps he did to try and solve the mission by himself. He didn't understand why Xavier bothered to keep secrets away from the two people he seem to have trusted the most in what seem like years. It rattled his brain until it gave Doc a headache most days.

He lean back in his chair in thought, and waited for Xavier to answer. Which didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. "I did it to protect her." He answered, and looked over at the cowboy. "Not only her, but you as well." He was playing with the form cup that was empty now. "I much rather have something happen to me, than for something to happen to you two. I don't know what would happen if I ever lost either one of you."

Doc let out a sigh shooting back his drink quickly. "Xavier." He leaned forward once again, resting his arms on the desk. "You don't think Nicole and I think the same thing?" He didn't wait for Xavier to answer. "We think that almost every day, but this is our job. We protect each other, and talk to each other and trust each other, because we have been a team now for almost seven years." He moved his cup forward, silently asking for more of the whiskey. "That's what makes us the best, because we know we are really good on our own, but we always knew that we were better together." He grabbed his cup, and brought it closer to himself. "No more for this bullshit Dolls. No more keeping secrets. Deal?"

Xavier smiled a little, and nodded his head. "Deal." He lifted his own cup after pouring himself some more whiskey, and the cheered once again.

"So, what are you looking at?" Xavier asked reaching for the paper once he gulp down his drink. He was a little surprise to see the files of Bobo Del Ray on Doc's desk. He looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, and Doc could already guess what type of question was forming in Xavier's mind.

"There is something you need to know." Doc said as he looked over at Xavier. He bit his bottom lip in thought, and shot back the drink in his cup, and set it down on the desk. "I knew Bobo Del Ray back in the day, before leaving Purgatory." Doc started, his turn now playing with the form cup in his hand. Xavier narrowed his eyes a little at him, and waited. "Let's just say that Bobo Del Ray happens to have friends in high and low places."

"And you happen to be one of them?" Xavier asked, crossing his arms over his chest, and giving a too much of a serious look at Doc, that it started to make him a little uncomfortable.

Doc just looked at him though, acting as if the look isn't fazing him. He nodded his head slowly, and reached out towards a paper on his desk. "I used to be." He answered, scanning the sheet in his hand. "Before I got into Black Badge, I did hang around Bobo for a little while." He looked over at Xavier, putting the paper down.

"How did Wyatt take that?" The other man asked unfolding his arms, and playing with the form cup in front of him.

A sad smile crossed over Doc's face, and he looked away for a brief second, as if going back to the past. It was only a moment though, but Xavier still saw it. The time that he left the present, the moment he entered the past and came back to the present. Xavier had an idea on where he went, but he wanted to know if Doc will say it. "He never knew my relationship with Bobo Del Ray." Doc finally answered. "I think if he ever found out on where I got my immorality from, he would have lost his mind."

"Bobo gave you your immorality?" Xavier was more than shocked to hear that. Doc was never one to talk about his past, especially back when he was Wyatt Earp's partner at the time, before leaving Purgatory.

"It was like dancing with the Devil himself." Doc said, getting up just slightly to grab for the whiskey. "And the best regret of my life." He said, it was more of a comment to himself, but he knew it was loud enough for Xavier to hear.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Randy Nedley walked over to the couch, Nicole quickly jumping to help him. "No, no." He stopped her, and Nicole stopped in her place, still staying close just in case. From what she can see though, he seem to be moving fine. There was no limp to his walk, and he wasn't holding his side, just the table or the couches around the living room, and the redhead could only guess that it had to deal with the lack of food.

"Are you hungry?" Nicole asked, moving closer to the old sheriff. "We have some spaghetti still left over." She said pointing to the kitchen.

"With the four plates you had, I'm surprised we have left overs." Wynonna said, looking into the kitchen. "I'll start making him a plate." She walked into the kitchen, putting the knife down, and getting a plate for Nedley.

"Can someone please go check to see if she's going to make that right?" Nedley asked, leaning back against the couch.

"It's spaghetti." Waverly said with confusion in her voice.

Nedley raised his eyebrow at her. "It's Wynonna."

"Good point." She pointed back at him, and walked back in the kitchen with Wynonna.

The youngest Earp walked into the kitchen a little surprise to see her sister just staring at the pasta. She wasn't even staring at a plate of pasta, but the pasta that was still in the pan. Waverly carefully walked up to her. "Hey, you okay?" She asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Wynonna blinked a couple of times before regaining her focus back at what she was supposed to be doing. "Yeah." She answered, clearing her throat a little, and grabbing a plate for Nedley. "Just thinking."

"Want to talk about it?" Waverly step to the side of her, allowing herself to lean against the counter.

Wynonna stop scooping noodles onto the plate, and pushed it away slightly, and set her hands on the counter. "Don't you think this is a little weird?" She asked, and looked over to Waverly with a raised eyebrow.

"Which part?" Waverly asked. "Cause from what I understand weird is part of the new normal in our life." She pointed out.

Wynonna rolled her eyes. "She still doesn't trust us?"

"Nicole?" Wynonna nodded her head.

"And not just Nicole." Wynonna turned her body around, and lean her back against the counter. "Ever since she and Doc rolled into town Xavier has been distance." She crossed her arms over her chest, and stared out in space in thought. "All three of them don't trust us."

"I don't think it's." Waverly said looking at her. "I just think they are in the dark just like you and I, and when they fine something they tell us."

"But do they really?"

Waverly shook her head. "Don't do that Wynonna." Her older sister looking over at her with a looked of wonder in her eyes. "You always seem to push back when people pull away, and Wynonna, no one is pulling away." Wynonna bite her bottom lip and looked over at her younger sister, trying to think of what to say next, but nothing was making sense in her mind the more she thought about it. That, and the connections she was making in her head wouldn't make sense when she spoke about them at loud. She needed to think this through before she can start making accusations towards anyone. She had to be smarter than that.

"Wynonna." Waverly called out, and the older Earp shook her head, and grabbed her plate that was Nedley's. "You okay?"

She paused before she entered the living room, and turn back to Waverly. "We stay close, but we are careful." She said leaving it at that, and not giving Waverly a chance to say anything.

Waverly let out a sigh, and followed her sister back into the living room where Wynonna already gave Nedley his food. He ate it quickly, and Nicole couldn't help but laugh a little at his actions. "Careful there, you might choke." She warned him, before anything could happen.

After getting a few good mouthfuls, he slowed down his eating, and cleared his throat. "Right, so where would you like me to start?" He asked looking at all three of the women in the living room.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Wynonna answered as she retook her seat on the other couch, and crossed her legs.

"Okay." He put his plate down now that he was finished, and laced his hands together. "I must have been around twenty or twenty-one when I meet Zane and Katherine."

"You don't remember?" Waverly asked confused already.

Nedley laughed a little. "Well, this was about hundred something years ago, and my memory isn't how it use to be." Wynonna's mouth dropped a little, already paying more attention to what Nedley was about to say. Waverly's eyebrows reached her hairline with the amount of shock she held on her face, and Nicole's face had a confused expression, but a thought process of what it could be.

There was one simple question that all three were thinking:  _What?_

Nedley laughed a little harder this time, coughing in the middle of it. Nicole reached out patting his back softly to help him through it. He cleared his throat, and thanked her with a nod of his head. "I was the one to call them when I got word about a hunter and a werewolf teaming up and trying to help the world. At the time I didn't think it was possible, until I meet them."

**_May 22, 1886_ **

**_Randy was standing on the outskirt of his own town waiting for two arrivals, but he was doubtful the more he wanted for them. Taking his hat off, he wiped the sweat off from his brow, and put the hat back on._ **

**_"_ ** **_You have to patient." A gruffly voice filled in the silence, and Randy scoffed a little at him, putting his hands on his belt. "Trust me, you want them here."_ **

**_Randy raised his eyebrow, and turned his head a little. "And if I ask why, would you answer that?"_ **

**_He smiled widely at him. "You know that's not how it works Randy." Juan Carlos stepped closer standing next to the other man. "They should be almost here."_ **

**_Randy let out a sigh, and went back to staring back at nothing. "I don't even know why they are going to be here in the first place." He waited for Juan to say something, but nothing came out. Randy raised his eyebrow, and glanced over to his side to see that no one was standing next time him. "God, I hate when he does that."_ **

**_He wanted a moment longer, seeing two silhouette coming into view, and Randy had a slight surprise expression on his face. "Randy Nedley?" The cowboy on the horse asked._ **

**_"_ ** **_Welcome." He said, throwing his hand out for a shake._ **

**_"_ ** **_Carson Haught." He said, grabbing the man's hand for a shake._ **

**_"_ ** **_Hey, didn't we agree on changing our names?"_ **

**_Carson looked over at the woman next to him. "You were serious about that?" She nodded her head, fixing the strap on her shoulder that held her arrows. "Oops." He let go of Randy's hand. "This is Blacksmith." He said straighten up on his horse not bothering to look over at her, his only guess that she rolled her eyes at him._ **

**_He cleared his throat a little, and stepped closer to them. "How do I know you are people I'm looking for?" He answered low enough just in case anyone else was around them._ **

**_Blacksmith smiled over at him, catching his eyes when he looked over at her. "I'll show mine, if you show me yours." She said, blinking once to show off her blue eyes and blinking again to bring back her dark brown. Randy was more than a little impressed, and followed her steps in changing his eye color from a brown to blue and back to brown. "Guess you can trust us now."_ **

**_"_ ** **_Sorry about her." Carson said. "She can be rude at times."_ **

**_Randy laughed a little bit, and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Come on, I'm sure you are hungry." He said as he led the way back into town, and they followed him._ **

**_It was short run and walk for all three people as they entered back into Randy's town. Everyone saying hello to him when given the chance. "Quiet the popular man." Carson said watching as he was stopped every once and a while._ **

**_"_ ** **_I'm the sheriff of this town." He said, nodding at some people as a hello. "Ever since we have been getting animal attacks, and I've been keeping them at bay, people see me as some type of savior." He explained, and stopped in front of a saloon. "We can talk here." He said, and waited from the other two people to join in on the ground._ **

**_Both Carson and Blacksmith got off from their horses, and tied them up before walking with Randy inside the saloon. He grabbed a table in the far back of the bar, and waited to be severed._ **

**_"_ ** **_Was that before or after you were changed?" Blacksmith asked, going back to the story that Randy shared._ **

**_"_ ** **_Both." He answered as he grabbed the deck of cards that was left on the table and started to shuffle. "Before I knew what was attacking our town, I would try my best to protect these people, and now that I'm stronger I am able to do more than protect."_ **

**_Blacksmith was taken back by that information, and leaned in as close as she can without it looking suspicious. "You haven't changed anyone, have you?" She whispered harshly to him._ **

**_He chuckled lightly, and passed out the cards one by one. "Heavens no." He said, placing the deck down. "I don't think I have it in me to do that." He said staring down at his cards. "Like I said, I just feel stronger, fast, better." He said. "I'm able to do what most people can't, and it feels great."_ **

**_"_ ** **_Have there been other attacks?" Carson asked, not really bothering to look at his cards. He wasn't here to play some game, he was here to do a job that he was called on._ **

**_Randy sighed, and placed his cards down. "There have been… a few more attacks when I called you."_ **

**_"_ ** **_And after?"_ **

**_Randy took his hat off, and placed it on the table. "A lot more than a few more." He answered._ **

**_Carson looked over at Blacksmith, and Blacksmith looked over back at him. There was some type of silent agreement that happen between them, and Randy wasn't sure on what agreement that was, but it felt like he was about to be roped into something that was much bigger than himself. A gut feeling telling him to back out now if he knew what was good for him, but he didn't. He just grabbed his beer that finally arrived and he drank it ready to follow the other two into battle if he had to._ **

"So they help me protect the town for serval months, until we ran into a rather difficult family."

Wynonna laughed a little, all three of them looking at her confused. "What?" She asked with a shrugged shoulder. "What family can be more difficult than the Earp family?" She said what she was thinking, and Waverly couldn't help but face palm at that question.

"Oh, you would be surprised."

**_October 10, 1886_ **

**_All three have been on this trail for a little over a few months, only making a few connections to somethings. The only thing helping them was gathering the information from what they can from other people, and from what they got when they hunted at night._ **

**_"_ ** **_Do you ever feel weird hunting your own?" Randy asked Blacksmith one day. They were on his land in the barn after talking to a trader for some silver. Blacksmith putting all her time and energy into making serval sliver arrow tips._ **

**_She paused for a moment, and looked over at the younger cowboy. His blonde hair showing bright against the snow that surround them. "It did at first." She answered, and going back to work making the arrow. "But I quickly realized that some were-people are just like real people, but worse. Some want to hurt and kill and destroy the world, and those are the wolves we have to put down." She paused for a moment, and looked back at him. "Before you turned, did you feel bad for the people you hunt down or had to kill to protect this town?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_No." He answered quickly, a hit of realization striking him hard._ **

**_"_ ** **_That's what Carson and I do." She said. "We protect whatever town may need us, without hesitation." Randy nodded his head, going back to making his own silver bullets, and waiting for night to come._ **

**_They past the time by practicing their shooting all three of them. Using normal bullets and arrows to do so. Randy step up a little shooting rage on his land, and each one took a turn at first to see who was better. Carson was getting better and better the more he learn to relax the further he was getting into this type of job, and Blacksmith wasn't that fair behind. Randy was a bit of miss and hit, everything kind of hitting him at once now that he was about to do his first real mission._ **

**_"_ ** **_Don't be so nervous." Carson said as Randy step off from the shooting spot, and Blacksmith took over. "If you are nervous, you doubt yourself and if you doubt yourself you miss, and if you miss you might end up died."_ **

**_"_ ** **_Such encouraging words." He said sarcastically, and didn't take his eyes off from Blacksmith as she shot and hit every target._ **

**_"_ ** **_It's the truth." Carson said as he crossed his arms over his chest, and watched in awe at Blacksmith._ **

**_After they were down with the shooting rage, they headed back inside for Carson to catch up on what he found out. "I talk to some people around town, and there is this family that likes to keep to themselves these days."_ **

**_"_ ** **_What family is that?" Randy asked._ **

**_"_ ** **_The York family." The redhead answered. "I wrote down some notes from what I gathered. They lived here for a while, and use to be a very wholesome family, went to church, got along with everyone in town, help when they can. Somewhere between before Blacksmith and I got her and when we got here, something changed. They started to become more to themselves, not out as much. I say we talk to them, see what we can fine."_ **

**_"_ ** **_Talk?" Randy asked a little confused._ **

**_Carson put his notes away, and nodded his head. "Blacksmith and I are still new in this town. The last thing I want us to do is jump to something that might be wrong." He explained. "You want to join us on this, or want to stay behind?"_ **

**_Randy nodded his head, getting up from his spot and putting his hat on. "I'm going with you." He told him. "You can never have too much back up."_ **

"York family?" Waverly questioned, stopping Nedley from finishing his story. "You mean as in, Pete and Kyle York?"

Nedley nodded his head, seeing that Waverly was starting to slightly connect the dots. "You mean from high school?" Wynonna asked, confused with where Waverly was heading with this.

Nicole laughed lightly, and lean back in her seat. "No." She answered not expecting that fact. "There is no way Pete and Kyle York from high school are any part of this." Her smile was still on her face, as if someone was about to say it was a joke, but when she looked back at Nedley there was a serious tone set inside of him that Nicole had to take seriously. "Right?" She asked, her smile falling off from her face. "There is no way that they are part of this."

**_The house wasn't that far out on the other side of town, and night fall was coming soon. It wasn't supposed to be a full moon tonight, but if this York family are were-people and they have red eyes, than they won't have much luck on their side._ **

**_"_ ** **_Sheriff Nedley." Austin York let out surprised held in his voice. He stop shoveling for a moment, and wiped the sweat that was forming on his brow. "What brings you out here?"_ **

**_Randy stopped in front of him, both Carson and Blacksmith by his side. "I hope you don't mind me asking you a few questions." He said, and Austin stab the ground with the shovel. "Have you seen any weird attacks lately?" Randy asked getting straight to the point._ **

**_Austin laughed a little. "My family lives the furthest away from town, we deal with nothing but weird attacks."_ **

**_Randy nodded his head. "Weirder than normal Austin." He said, showing that he was not in the mood to play around. "Your family also use to be very involved in the town as well, and that stopped too."_ **

**_The smile on his face slipped off. "You keeping track on us now Sheriff?" He asked sharply._ **

**_"_ ** **_No, not at all, we are just trying to figure out what is going on." Randy answered trying to calm the man down. He can hear it though, the sound of his heartbeat, picking up and it was hammering loud. Randy was sure Blacksmith could hear it, but he waited to see what could happen, giving him another chance. "So I'll ask again, has there been anything weird that has happen here?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_I'll tell you the same answer, my family lives the furthest away from town, we deal with nothing but weird attacks." The sharpness in his voice still there._ **

**_Randy lift his hands up in surrendered, and back away, Carson retaking his place. "That's a mighty big hole you are digging there." The older cowboy pointed out._ **

**_Austin raised his eyebrow. "What is it to you?" Carson shrugged his shoulders, and took a real good look at it. "I'm going to ask you to get off my property now." He said, picking the shovel out of the ground. "Before you regret staying any longer."_ **

**_None of them moved out off from their spots as Austin got closer to them. The moment in his rage though, in a blink of an eye his once brown eyes changed colors to blue for moment before another color masked over them. Red was now covering his eyes. "Holy Hell." Randy let out, not really believe what he saw._ **

**_Austin shook his head, his eyes turning back to their normal brown. "It's not what you think."_ **

**_"_ ** **_Bullshit." Carson answered, and wiped out his gun, Blacksmith following behind with her bow and arrow at ready._ **

**_Everything happen in a fast motion. Austin moving faster than normal, faster than normal were-people speed, knocking the gun out of Carson's hand, punching Randy in the face, and kicking Blacksmith in the back of her knee to drop her to the ground, and ran off back into the house._ **

**_"_ ** **_What the hell just happened?" Randy asked, holding his face in pain._ **

**_"_ ** **_He faster than normal." Blacksmith answered, picking herself up off from the ground. "We need to be careful."_ **

**_Blacksmith moved carefully up to the house, and waited for either Carson or Randy to follow her. Once she saw that she had her back up, she nodded once, and entered the house, her bow and arrow at the ready._ **

**_"_ ** **_Ah!" The yell came as a surprise, but the weight on Blacksmith's back caught her off balanced, and she hit the wall hard. Carson rushed up to her trying to get the little boy that was on her back._ **

**_The little boy was stronger than he seems, but finally Blacksmith was able to pull him off, and throw him to the ground, an arrow pointed straight at him. Randy entered the house in time to see what was going. "Don't." He said, stopping Blacksmith before she could do anything. "We don't even know if he's one of us."_ **

**_The little boy showed no fear as he got up from the ground, and stood tall before them showing off his blue eyes that were once brown. Blacksmith lowered her arrow down, and kneeled in front of him. "I'm here to talk to your dad, do you know where he is."_ **

**_"_ ** **_No you aren't." He said. "You're here to take him away."_ **

_Kyle now._ _**The little boy thought, and out of nowhere another little boy came out from the kitchen, shoving Carson onto the ground with his strength, and stabbing a syringe into the redhead, and letting the liquid out into him.** _

**_Blacksmith moved quickly, pulling the boy off from Carson, and throwing him near the other little boy who caught him. Randy ran up to him, kneeling down. "Shit, Carson are you okay?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_I'm not sure, what he put in me, but I'm not feeling good." He said as he turn onto his stomach, and started to throw up blood._ **

**_"_ ** **_You little bastards." Blacksmith growled, as she readied her bow and arrow once again, and pointed it at the two little boys in front of her._ **

**_She let go of the string to the bow, aiming at the one that looked the youngest, and Blacksmith pull for another, when the boy that stood in front of her was a man. A sliver arrow stuck in his back. This time without thought, she aimed further up and aimed for his heart. Austin falling to his knees. He was looking at his sons for the final time. "Run." He told them, both of them taking off in a hurry._ **

**_Blacksmith was about to go after them, when Carson's caught her, pulling her back to what was really important. Blacksmith drop down beside him. "You think you can stand?" He slowly nodded his head, and with a loud grunt he picked himself off from the floor._ **

**_"_ ** **_You shouldn't move him too much." A gruffly voice ranged out, and Blacksmith turned to see a man standing by the door. "Help should be on its way."_ **

**_"_ ** **_I'm sorry, and you are?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_A man that likes to come and go." Randy said. "Come on let's move him to the couch than." Blacksmith looked at him like he was crazy, trying not to move, but with the weight of both Randy and Carson on top of her it was hard to do so._ **

**_They lightly set him down on the couch, and once he was settled in Blacksmith looked up to talk to the man, only to see he wasn't there anymore. "What the hell?"_ **

**_Randy laughed a little. "I told you, a man that likes to come and go."_ **

**_Blacksmith got up from the couch and walked over to the open door, to see if maybe she can smell him out, but there was nothing. Not even any tracks to follow him by, however there was a different smell in the air, one that was familiar to her._ **

**_"_ ** **_Blacksmith." The voice shouted out, a familiar one that she noticed right away._ **

**_"_ ** **_Constance?" She asked, as the older blonde woman finally came out from behind the trees, looking as if she lost her way somehow. "How did you get here?"_ **

**_She smiled over at the woman, and patted her shoulder. "I have my ways." She answered, and walked inside._ **

**_The scene before her was one out of an old horror tale. Blood was on the floor, a dead man was still there on the scene and one was about to die on the couch. Constance has seen it all, but not one as badly as this, but that wasn't going to scare her away from helping Carson Haught. "Do you know what is in him?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Your guess is as good as mine." Blacksmith answered walking inside the house and stopping behind the blonde woman._ **

**_She nodded once, and looked around the house twice. "Come on, we are going to move him downstairs to the basement." She said, as she walked into the kitchen and to a door that lead to the basement._ **

**_Both Randy and Blacksmith followed her, trying to be careful as they moved Carson off the couch, and into the basement. His grunts and groans only showing how much pain he was in, and every once and a while they had to stop to allow him to throw up. Finally they were able to make it to the bottom of the stairs only to be hit by what seem to be a hospital room with the amount of equipment that was down there._ **

**_The air in the room smelled of faint blood, and rotten flesh. Blacksmith was sure she wasn't the only one that could smell that. When she glanced over at Randy, and he had the same expression that she held, she was sure that he could smell it too._ **

**_"_ ** **_This will have to do." Constance took her jacket off laying it on a chair that was set off towards a wall. "Lay him on the bed." They did as they were told, Carson now barely making any sounds at all._ **

**_"_ ** **_Carson." Blacksmith walked up to him, bring her face close to his, trying to see if he will open his eyes. Or see if she can still hear a heartbeat from him, which she could, it was barely there, but she could hear it. "Carson, please don't go." She said, grabbing onto his hand and squeezing tight._ **

**_"_ ** **_I'm going to need the both of you to leave." Constance said, rolling her sleeves up. "I'm not sure on what he has, but it can't be good if this is the reaction." She said staring down at him._ **

**_Blacksmith stood there for a moment longer, before she let go of his hand, and back away from him. She turned to walk away, and followed Randy back up the stairs. "We need to take care of Austin's body." The blonde cowboy told her, and Blacksmith nodded her head, trying anything to get her mind off from Carson dying._ ** _No, no._ _**Blacksmith thought to herself as she grab hold of Austin's body.** _ _Don't think like that._ _**She took a deep sigh, and carried the body outside.** _

**_"_ ** **_Everything is going to be okay." Randy said letting out a sigh as he set the body down. He looked over at Blacksmith, than back at the body. "What do we exactly do with the body?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_We're going to have to put some wolf-bane in his mouth, and burn him." She explained and rubbed her eyes out of frustration and anxiety. She looked over at Randy._ **

**_"_ ** **_Oh." He shifted his weight from one foot from the other._ **

**_Blacksmith raised her eyebrow at him. "How do you normally take care of them?"_ **

**_He shifted his weight once again putting his hands on his belt. "Um, well." He laughed a little, and looked down at the body, and back up at the woman in front of him. "I normally dig a good size whole in the ground then burn the body."_ **

**_"_ ** **_Huh." Blacksmith let out, and grabbed her arrow bag to get the wolf-bane out, and kneeling down to open his mouth, and stuff it into his mouth. She closed his mouth, and looked up at Randy. "Do you know why we put wolf-bane in their mouth?" Randy tried to swallow the thickness that was starting to settle in his throat, and shook his head. "We burn the wolf-bane with them to make sure there is no way for them to come back. It's a permeant death for us."_ **

**_Randy's eyebrows shot up, and his eyes followed Blacksmith's movements as she placed her bow and arrows against a tree. He followed her into digging a hole after they went back into the shed to fine another shovel._ **

**_It help take a lot off from both their minds as they wanted to see what would happen to Carson. It was slow at first, trying to get through the snow at first, before they can even get to the dirt. It was quiet too, with the sounds of moving snow and some animal sounds in the distance. They didn't bother to rest, they felt like there was no reason to rest at this point._ **

**_After they were done they slowly walked back to the house stopping at the stairs. Blacksmith let out a sigh, and took a seat on the top of the stairs, Randy following her. "His going to be okay." He reminded her, and put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her in close. She rested her head against his chest as they waited for any type of news._ **

**_Blacksmith wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but she was woken up by a soft shake, and blue eyes meeting her. "Constance." She let out, her voice raspy. She moved away from Randy, stretching a little, to allow the stiffness of her muscles to loosen up and her joints to pop. "Is everything okay?"_ **

**_Constance smiled softly at her. The blonde woman's smile showing one thing, but her eyes telling her something else. That once hopeful feeling that Blacksmith had was starting to slowly vanish, and an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach was starting to form and settle there instead. "No, everything went well." She said to her. "You should wake up Randy, and follow me down to the basement." She told her getting up from the place she was kneeling, and started to walk pass her back down to the basement._ **

**_Blacksmith looked over at the blonde man, and shook him a little, causing him to jump slightly. "Come on." She said, getting up from her own spot. "Constance has some news for us." Randy quickly jumped up from his spot and followed the Native American down to the basement._ **

**_The light around them was a soft glow from the few candles that were set up, and surrounding Carson. Blacksmith saw Constance standing over him, checking a few things here and there, and writing them down for notes Blacksmith can only guess. The blanket that was covering the redhead cowboy was moving along with his breathing, and Blacksmith knew he was alright just like how Randy said he was going to be. A sense of relief washed over her, as a smile spread across her lip._ **

**_"_ ** **_He's okay?" Randy let out, sound of happiness was found in his voice, and smile was present on his face._ **

**_Constance set the paper down, and walked over to them, her arms crossed over her chest. "He is okay, better than okay." She said turning to look over at him, making sure he was still breathing. Making sure nothing was going to take her or the other two by surprise. "Though, he is not the same either." She turn back to them, and the smile they once had slowly slipped away from their face, and Constance had a feeling that was going to happen._ ** _Of course it was going to happen._ _**She thought to herself as she let out a sigh. "Let me explain." She said stepping pass them, and to the table that still had the jars and liquid of whatever the Yorks were doing. "Whatever was put into him was killing him quickly. In fact, he should have already been dead by the time I got her, but I think him having some extra ability that I gave him, kept him from dying so fast, but still he wasn't immortal to the poison. I took out as much of it as I can, hoping that it would work, and trying to keep it away from his heart. Still, the poison was quicker than I was, and I had to settle to the last resort to keep him alive."** _

**_"_ ** **_Did you turn him to a wolf?" Blacksmith turn to look at Constance, who had a rather sad expression on her face. One that didn't hold regret, but one that held something else. As if she wish to have fine a better answer for Blacksmith. "You did, didn't you?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_It was a last resort." She said turning back to her calmly. "It was either that or let him die."_ **

**_"_ ** **_Maybe this is for the best." Randy said, trying to defuse the situation. "It will help us all out. He is stronger and faster, and equal with us to help us hunt more."_ **

**_Blacksmith shook her head. "No." She let out with a heavy sigh. "You don't get it." She breathing. His heartbeat slower than what his normal human heart was. She walked slowly up to him looking down at him. "The best part about being around Carson was because he was human."_ **

Nedley let out sigh, and looked over to all three women in the living room. "Carson woke up a few days after, and after we told him what happen, he sort of flipped out."

He looked over to Wynonna. "May I have some more please?" He asked handing over the plate, and they waited for a moment for Wynonna to get back so she can listen to what happen as well. "Thank you." He smiled over at her, and grabbed the plate from her hand."

He put his fork into the noodles and twisted it around. "We traveled with each other after that. I stayed with them after what happen to Carson, and Blacksmith and I helped him with what he became." He shook his head, and put the noodles into his mouth, and chewed in thought. "We spent years hunting, moving and gathering friends along the way. We ran into Doc Holliday a time or two, maybe even more, and Constance was always around when we needed her the most. She was never too far to reach. Carson and I help fight in wars, and when she can Blacksmith traveled with us in her own ways, and one day something changed with Carson."

**_September 20, 1945_ **

**_They were sitting in a diner, Carson and Blacksmith on one side of the booth while Randy was on the other side of the booth. World War Two ending several days ago, and though all three where happy about the war ending in the United States favor, the look of tired was placed all over their faces._ **

**_Carson was looking out the window, bags slightly showing under his eyes, and a bread was starting to grow out. "Something on your mind?" Randy asked picking at his eggs._ **

**_The redhead let out a sigh, and looked back at his friend and his girlfriend. "I'm just tired." He answered, and let his head fall into his hands. Randy set his fork down, and Blacksmith set a soft hand onto his back. "I don't want to do this anymore." He said taking his head out of his hands. "The war, hunting, traveling. I don't want to do this."_ **

**_Blacksmith pulled her hand off from his back. "I don't think we have a choice." He let out a very frustrating sigh, and put his head back in his hands. "I know, I know, but this is our life now. It has been for years."_ **

**_"_ ** **_What if…." He started and lifted his head out of his hands once again. "What if we just stop, pack it up, and go back home." He looked over at Blacksmith. "We can go back to Purgatory, we can start a new life, become new people." His once frustrated face, and serious tone turn to one that held hope once again, and his lips were turning into a smile from just the thought of starting a new life._ **

**_"_ ** **_Do you think we can actually do that?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_There is no way." Randy answered her, not bothering to wait to see what Carson will say. "How could you?"_ **

**_Carson looked over at the blonde cowboy. "We've traveled around the world Randy." He started, and intertwine his hands together. "We've killed most of the evil werewolves, and saw there are a lot more hopeful ones out there now these days." He shrugged his shoulders. "What's stopping us? I'm sure there is more than one hunter out there."_ **

**_Randy gave him a questionable look, still he was in thought rather or not if they should be falling back from hunting, would that even be okay? "Do y'all normally talk about the supernatural world like it's the most normal thing in the world?" All three turned their head to see Juan Carlos coming into view. He smiled reaching his eyes as he looked at all three of them in return._ **

**_He took a seat in the spot that was empty in the booth since Randy was near the window. "What are you doing here?" Carson asked a raised eyebrow at him._ **

**_"_ ** **_I'm here to help." He answered, smile never falling._ **

**_Carson rolled his eyes. "How can you help?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Carson." Blacksmith let out as a warning for him to calm down. She wants to believe that it's the lack of sleep his been getting lately, and on top of that how tired his life has been since being a hunter, and it weighing down on him._ **

**_"_ ** **_It's okay." Juan let out, never taking his eyes off from the redhead solider now. "You don't think you need me help?" He waited for Carson's answer, one not coming. "You think you have the answers don't you?" He waited once again, both his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline, mock surprise on his face. "No?" Carson grumbled something that Juan barely missed. "Speak up." He called Carson out. "You got something to say, say it."_ **

**_"_ ** **_I'm tired of this life." He said looking at him, anger in his eyes. "I thought I had an end at some point, but unfortunately I don't get that sweet release."_ **

**_"_ ** **_Carson." Blacksmith let out quietly._ **

**_"_ ** **_No, it's true." He said straightening his back to sit more properly in his seat. "We never asked for this. I never asked for it, the people who were attacked by the other wolves never asked to be a wolf."_ **

**_"_ ** **_You're right." Juan said calmly, his smile off his face, but his demeanor was just as calm as his voice. "But I'm not the one who did this to you, even if I was what help will it do to be mad?" He waited for him to answer, but Carson didn't say anything. "What is done, is done."_ **

**_Juan wiped off some crumbs that were on the table, never taking his eyes off from Carson. "Keep in mind, I came here to help, not to fight with you. Don't you think you do that enough? Now," He started smile back on his face not giving Carson the chance to answer once again. "Back to why I am really here. You can't stop hunting." Carson let out a frustrating sigh, and let his head fall. "Yes, I know, horrible." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at him. "Something big is coming." He warned, and Carson lifted his head back up with a raised eyebrow. "Some werewolves are starting to catch on with you two." He said pointing to Blacksmith and Carson. "And the Hellhounds don't like it." He intertwined his hands together, and looked over at Randy. "They don't like the idea that you are helping them out either."_ **

**_"_ ** **_So what do we do?" Randy asked, putting his plate aside, his appetent gone from the news that Juan Carlos told them._ **

**_"_ ** **_Prepare." He said, getting up from the table, the look of confusion setting in on them. "Prepare as best as you can, and as fast as you can."_ **

"We were about to ask him for what, but our waitress came along clearing our tables. By the time we were done talking to her, he was gone, and we were left confused, but with the many things that happen, I believe I know what he was talking about now." Nedley said putting his finished plate down.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"Something happen, didn't it Wynonna?" He asked looking over at the oldest Earp. The one that was always mixed with trouble, but seem to know the answers to everything. Even when she got caught, she knew how to get herself out of it at times, and other times it was harder depending on what the story was.

Wynonna was slouched in the couch as she listen to the story that Nedley was telling her. Her shocked expression flat on her face from being called out. "What makes you think I know anything?"

"You know everything." He said looking at her as if she was joking. He knew he's been gone for a long eight years, but she couldn't possible think that he forgot how she works so easily. "Somehow, you know everything about both the supernatural world and the non-supernatural world."

Wynonna let out a sigh, and straighten up a little in her seat. "Xavier and I have looked into it, to see what's been going on in this town." She looked over at Nicole. "Has Xavier talk to you yet about what that guy gave you at your old house?"

"Xavier and I aren't on talking terms right now." Nicole let out crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well you better get back on talking terms." Nedley told her, getting up from his seat on the couch. He turn to see Nicole with a raised eyebrow. "A war is coming."

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

"Fuck!" Pete let out shoving things off from the table in anger and causing them to shatter on the floor.

"Pete." Kyle let out.  _You need to calm down._

_Calm down?_ He turned his head to his brother, showing off his red eyes, his anger clouding his judgment, and his thought processes.  _How the fuck am I supposed to calm down, when the old bastard got away?_

Bobo cleared his throat, showing he was still here, and he was starting to dislike being around the two brothers. "His pissed." Kyle informed him, his voice calm as he looked over at the older man.

"You don't say." He said walking over to Pete, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Pete looked over at Bobo, pushing his hand off from his shoulder. "Don't touch me." He warned, his red eyes turning bright with his anger.

"You need to listen to your brother, and calm down." Bobo said calmly, and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is exactly how I want things to go."

"Excuse me?" Pete asked, trying to calm down. His red eyes turning back to brown.

Bobo let out a laugh, and lean against the table. "You don't think we were going to keep the old guy forever, did you?"

Pete grabbed Bobo by the collar, pulling him in close and tossing him to the other side pinning him against the table this time. "Pete!" Kyle let out.

"You better tell us everything, and you better tell us now." Pete said with a growl, his sharp teeth showing, and his eyes going back to red.

Bobo let out a heartfelt laugh, and he put his hands up in a surrender, though it was easily seen that he didn't feel threaten at all by the werewolf. "You brought me back to help what you couldn't do, remember?" Bobo asked. "I am here to help."

"And we can put you back down to Hell too if you found that place more delightful." Bobo shook his head no, and his smile fell on his lips lightly as he was taking Pete more seriously.

"Look. Randy Nedley gave us what he could." He started. "He gave us how far the little Scooby Gang will go for each other without question, but don't forget, we have been planting our own things too." Bobo's smile returned, his own white teeth showing, and a sinister look in his eyes. Pete back off a little from him with the look he was giving off, his own sharp teeth retracting back. "Don't doubt yourself so soon, even if the plan has moved ahead of its time scheduled."

Pete let go of Bobo, and he popped his neck. Bobo fixed his shirt and straighten himself out as he look Pete in the eyes. Neither man bothered to let down their guard with each other. "You better be right about this Del Ray."

He let out a light chuckle. "I know what trouble you two had to go through in around to make this arrangement to make this all happen. You just have to trust me."

Pete let out a soft growl, about to say something when his brother beat him to it. "I think what Pete is trying to say, is that we let you into our plane." He glanced over to his brother for a second before looking back at Bobo. "It's only fair for you to give us the same treatment, since we help bring you back from Hell."

Bobo faint smile stayed on his lips as he crossed the room to the only door that was there in the train station. "Fair enough." He let out, and stood where he stopped, and looked over to the two York brothers. "My plan started the moment you brought me back from Hell eight years ago, and end with us on top."

Kyle looked at him a little confused, and took a step closer. "How?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

Bobo couldn't help but smile wider. For a moment both Kyle and Pete thought it would split his face in two. "A war." He answered, putting his hands in his pocket.

Kyle shook his head in a crazy movement, not believing what he was hearing. "What?" He ran both his hands through his hair. "Why would we go to war?"

"For every reason countries always go to war. Property of value." Bobo explained. "We take care of not only Haught's daughter, but also the Earp woman we gain control of not only land, but also people too."

Kyle looked over at Pete, making a quick thought process that even know wasn't sure if it was their powers, or them just being siblings. He had a feeling it was both. Kyle looked back at him, a sly smile on his face, and when he looked past him his brother had the same sly smile too. "We want to know more."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice way of starting the month. A new update! Yay!  
> But really, sorry for the slow updates, I didn't realize how hard it would be to keep to the storyline when new stuff is being thrown at you. And now with new character and even newer plot twist in Wynonna Earp I have a lot more things to work with to see where I can take this. It does change up a few things for the better, so I really hope you enjoy.

Nicole took a deep breath, trying hard to catch her breath as a bit of sweat ran down the side of her face. She put both her hands on her knees, bending over knowing full well that this isn’t the proper way to breathe after running, but it’s all she can do not to collapse on the spot.

_A war._

She thought, her legs already feeling weak as she closed her eyes shut, tight and tried to even out her breathing.

  _A fuckin’ war._

The redhead just wanted nothing more, but to disappear again. _It would be so easy._ She thought opening her eyes, her heartbeat racing in her chest. _To walk away from all of this, maybe even take whatever I brought with me away from here._ She stood straight up and looked up at the sky. It was black, stars staring back at her, watching her and every move she made under them. The moon looking at her as if it was holding out some time of secret, a smile shape in the sky haunting her with the fact that it was almost full. _I could._ She thought once again, her breathing already coming back to normal. _I could go._

“Hey.”

It was rare for anyone to really sneak up on Nicole, her super hearing helping her out all the time, plus it does help that people always have a certain scent they carry with them, but Nicole didn’t hear Waverly at all behind her, didn’t smell her coming. She blamed herself for being too much in her hear, which was true, but when she turned to look at the short brunette, her eyes meeting hers, even if Waverly didn’t know their eyes were meeting already, Nicole’s mind stop racing for a moment, and her breathing was starting to calm down even more.

“You’ve been out here for a while.” She said quietly, though it seemed loud against the quietness that covered them where they stood. “I brought your jacket.” She said holding the said item in her hands. “I figured you would be cold.”

The weather was changing in Purgatory. The hot summer getting softer as the months go by. The lighter air though, the one where Nicole was supposed to feel cold and shiver at least a little she didn’t feel it.

Nicole smiled at the thought though, and walked over to her, and took the offering jacket and slipped it on. “Thanks Waves.” She said, the nickname rolling off her tongue so easily like they were both in high school.

Waverly smiled up at her, and stood next to her as they both looked up at the moon. “A war, huh?” There might have been a smile on her face, but there was no sound of it in her voice. Nicole didn’t need her super hearing to know that.

She reached into the inside of her jacket pocket, and felt for two items. “Yeah.” It was short, her mind racing around on thoughts, plans and people.

She pulled out a black cigarette box and a lighter. Waverly turned, her smile falling a bit. “I didn’t know you smoked.”

Nicole glanced over at the short brunette, a small smile on her lips as she put the black stick in her mouth. “When you find out you’re immortal, you look at death a different way.” She said lighting the cigarette, and putting both the box and lighter away.

“How does it feel?” Waverly asked still looking at her. Arms across her chest mostly to try and keep warm. “Being immortal and a werewolf?”

Nicole let out a deep breath, a puff of smoke coming out as she did so, and she looked up at the sky. “I don’t feel different.” She said, flicking the ash off the end of the cigarette. “Maybe because I haven’t seen the people I love around me die yet, but I still feel normal until the full moon comes, and even than feeling anything less than that I’ve learn to control.”

Waverly studied her, tried to at least with the small amount of light that was provided for her with the help of streetlamps. She can see how Nicole was different though. Still looking young as if she was still eighteen and fresh out of high school, not a wrinkle out of place, her smile still the small as Waverly remembered it. Her eyes just as bright and hopeful on some days more than others, and not a grey hair anywhere to be found out of the stress she’s put herself through. Nicole was still how she was when Waverly last saw her.

“Are you scared?” Nicole looked over at her, eyebrows knitted in confusion at the question. “For when your love ones do die?”

It was an odd question, but Waverly was curious now for the new world that presented itself to her. She was used to hunting demons, and putting them down to Hell, and she was use to not dealing with immortals and anything supernatural beyond what Purgatory was showing her. This was new territory for her in every sense of the word, and she was curious.

“I haven’t put much thought into it.” Nicole answered moving to put the black stick into her mouth. “I really don’t like thinking about it.” She looked away slowly, letting the cigarette hang loosely around her lips. She put her hands into her pocket, and looked back up to the night sky.

“What about the wolf?” Waverly asked, a shiver run down her spine. If she was being honest it was a subject matter that she didn’t want to talk about.

The whole reason as to why she was put in such a bad situation when Nicole left was because of the damn wolf that turned her. Still, her mind was curious, something that happen to get her getting her in mostly trouble when trying to find answers.

“I’m not as experience as some wolves I’ve meet in my journey, but I’m not as helpless as some either.” She said with a smile, the cigarette going up with the movement of her mouth. “There are some wolves I’ve meet that taught me to notice the difference between who is my friend and who isn’t.” She looked over at Waverly, removing the black stick out from her mouth, and flicking the ash off. “It was tough at first, you can ask Doc and Xavier all about it.” Her small slowly started to fade away. “It wasn’t one of my proudest moments, but they understood and they helped me anyway they can.”

“Will that happen again when the time comes?” Waverly asked with worried eyes, shifting a little in her stance as she looked over at Nicole. She was trying to make eye contact with the other woman, but Nicole was advoiding her.

“Normally, it only happens now when I, um…” She paused for a moment, and looked away. Not towards the sky, but on the other side where no one can see her blush. The thought that she had to try and explain this again, was rough and uncomfortable in every way.

“Nicole?”

She let out a breath, and flicked the cigarette to the ground, stomping on it. “It only happens once every year around winter time.” She starts, shoving her hands in her pocket, and looks at the ground in front of her now. “I go into this stage of being a wolf to where I am…” She swallows the thick lump that is forming in her throat, and throws her head back let out a frustrating sigh. _I really never thought, I would be put in this type of situation._ She bites her bottom lip. “This thing that happens once a year.” She tries to explain once more, trying to find the right words. “I’m going based more on my animal instincts to well, mate, you can say.” Her blush on her cheeks set her skin on fire, and her eyes looked everywhere besides Waverly. “But that’s not the only thing, I’m just more aggrieve all around, and I’m less of myself and more of the wolf, and-“

“Are you telling me you go into heat?”

The blush was brighter on her cheeks, as she looked away towards the other side of her. “Yeah, that’s basically it.” It was low and full of shame and embarrassment as she said the words.

Waverly laughed a little, at first it was just a chuckle she was trying to hide, but it turned into a full on laughter the more her mind stayed on it. “Oh, come on.” Nicole let out in defeat. “Really, it’s not that funny.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Waverly told her, the shorter woman’s laugh still strong. “I’m sure you’re a real animal in bed during that time.”

Nicole stared at her in horror from the pun she just made, her blush slowly fading. “Please, not you too.”

Waverly laughed. “What?” She asked, with a sly smile on her face. “You don’t want to talk about how-“

“I’m walking away now.” It was playful, a smile slowly showing on her face as she turned around and was about to walk back up the stairs to her apartment.

“Oh, come on Nicole.” Waverly laughed at, her feet hitting the pavement under her.

If Nicole had to guess the sped that Waverly was going, she was probably going to jump on her back for a piggy-back ride. She wasn’t wrong when she felt the weight on her back, and laughter entered her ear. It caused Nicole to get a little off balance, but she quickly recovered as she fixed Waverly’s position on her back. Nicole’s laugher soon joining Waverly’s against the night air.

In that moment her thoughts of running off, running away vanished. Though she was sure of herself that she wouldn’t have done it, maybe it lingered in the back of her mind. This moment however, feeling free, feeling human made her want to stay, because that’s how Waverly made her feel. That’s how Waverly always made her feel, when she felt like she was floating and losing control Waverly would come in and bring her back to the ground, and hold her, and the feeling was still there in a different aspect. In all the right ways that Waverly knew how, even if she didn’t know it.

She spun around a few times somewhere along the point her cowboy hat falling off, she lifting Waverly up a little higher on her back, holding her tight, and Nicole’s werewolf strength helping her with that. Both of Waverly’s arms were out as they spun around. Nicole stop spinning around, Waverly quickly moving to wrap her arms back around her shoulders as she slowed down.

“Alright Nicole.” Waverly laughed out patting her lightly on the shoulder. “If you so kindly put me down.”

Nicole slowly allowed Waverly off her back, the other woman’s feet touching the ground. Nicole turning around with a smile on her face. “I think this is the most relaxed I’ve felt since I’ve been here.” She let out looking around for her hat, finding it just a little bit behind Waverly.

She walked over to it, wiping the dirt off from it, and placing it back on her head. “Well, I’m sure this isn’t what you really signed up for either.” Waverly told her, crossing her arms over her chest. “The supernatural world, and what it involves.”

Nicole laughed and looked over at her. “It was definitely the last thing from my mind when moving to this place, but with a name like Purgatory, who knows what people can get into.” She let out jokingly.

“There is a bright side you know.” Waverly took a step closer to her, and Nicole’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. “At least our lives aren’t boring.”

“Ah yes.” She let out looking up at the night sky with a smile. “Imagine, a life where all we had to do was wake up and go to work or school.”

“And don’t forget, texting when we are going to meet up for lunch or dinner.” She pointed at the redhead, a matter-of-fact expression on her face.

“Of course.” She shrugged her shoulders as if that has always been part of the answer. As if she knew that was the next thing to come. “And let’s not forget the date night to plan when we aren’t busy, or the family dinners that we would hate to go to after some times.” The smile on Nicole’s face was starting to get smaller, the more in depth they started talking about the normal life she could’ve had.

“But we would suck it up, and do it anyways, because of the love we have for each other.” Waverly was starting to follow in her footsteps, thinking the same way Nicole was, both of them seeing it in each other’s eyes.

“It would be such a simple and boring life.”

It was meant to be taken as a joke, said as a joke, but something about the way Nicole said it struck something hard in Waverly’s core. As if Nicole has thought about this once before, as if she had once plan the whole thing out on how their life was going to be.

Nicole looked away, biting her bottom lip in, shoving her hands into her pockets. Another run felt good right about now. Not to escape away from the situation, but to release whatever stress that was coming back down on her.

“Do you think about?” Waverly asked, the smile gone, the playful batter done and replaced with a more serious tone now.

Nicole glanced over at her, a small smile on her lips, and Waverly couldn’t help but take in a small inhale through her nose. It was as if the smile on her face said everything to her. It bittersweet on her lips, and Waverly felt like she already know the answer to her question.

“All the time.” Nicole let out.

Waverly felt a pull in the pit of her stomach, strong and hard to ignore. She didn’t even realize she was putting one foot in front of the other until she was standing right in front of the tall redhead, allowing her to close the space between them. Her heartbeat racing a mile a second, and she was sure Nicole could hear it.

 _Of course she can._ She laughed at herself. _She is a werewolf after all._

She uncrossed her arms letting them stay by her side thinking in her head as she looked at up Nicole, seeing those soft brown eyes looking back at her. “Don’t do anything you’re going to regret.” Nicole said, making Waverly feel like she read her mind.

Waverly lips turned into a sly smile. “Trust me.” She reached up grabbing Nicole’s jacket collar. “I’m not.” She pulled her in, her lips meeting hers in a kiss.

It was nothing like the first one where is was messy and felt rushed after years of being apart from each other. Nicole allowing Waverly to take control with this, and keeping it simple and slow and everything that use to be them, or more like is them.

Slowly Nicole moved her arms around Waverly’s waist, pulling her in closer and pulling away for just a moment. “Is this okay?” She sounded out of breath, feeling like the kiss took away so much more than that.

“Yeah.” Waverly nodded pulling Nicole back in, their lips meeting once again in the middle.

A clap was heard somewhere in the distance, both of them pulling apart, but Nicole didn’t let go of Waverly catching something else in the air. Instead, she moved in front of her using her body as a shield for whatever may come next, and Nicole felt like it was something bad, a low growl was heard, and her eyes quickly flashed purple.

The clapping was still hear until a pair of red eyes come into view that Nicole saw, and the body following shortly after. “Well, well, well.” The voice let out as the same blonde man from the house came into view. “What do we have here?” His sly smile showing him that he was up to no good.

“Nicole, that’s Kyle.” Waverly whispered remembering him back in high school, hoping and praying to whatever God that was there that he didn’t hear her.  

“Very good Waverly.” He said pointing at her, his smile turning into a proud one now with someone finally catching on to who he was. “Anything else you know?”

“Not yet.” Waverly shot back. “Just you wait though, we are onto you.”

He let out a laugh, clapping his hands together in excitement. “And what about you?” He asked looking over at Nicole, her eyes still purple and ready for whatever Kyle may do next. “You know anything new about yourself?”

Nicole stayed quiet, not waiting to give away anything if she can help it. She’s been in this type of situation one time many times where the opposite team seem to have more of the upper hand. “Oh, playing the quiet type are we?” His smile never falling of his face. Kyle seem to be enjoying himself a little too much at the moment with what was happening, and Nicole didn’t understand why, but she surly did want to find out. “Oh come on.” Kyle said, stomping his feet playfully acting like a little kid. “At least say some of your lines.” Still Nicole said nothing, and kept her eyes on him. He let out a sigh and straighten his poster. “You are no fun.”

“Kyle.” A second voice was heard, as another man came out of nowhere, and Nicole couldn’t help but think of how long they could have been there for. “Stop playing around, and concentrate on what we came here for.”

Kyle rolled his eyes at his brother. “You’re no fun either.” Despite that sentence there was still a smile on the other man’s lips.

“That’s Pete.” Waverly’s eyes went wide, already seeing this being a trouble situation with Nicole being out numbered.

“Ah, you did pick a smart one there Haught.” Pete said allowing his eyes glowing red along with his brothers. “I hope you don’t mind us borrowing her for a while.” He informed her taking a step closer, but the growl coming from Nicole coming louder.

“Over my dead body.” She replied back.

Pete let out a laugh and looked over at his brother. “He never said we couldn’t bring her close to death.”

Kyle shrugged his shoulders, silently agreeing with his brother. “He just said we needed Waverly Earp safe.”

Waverly’s eyes widen in surprise at what they said. “Nicole.”

“Run.” She let out, her teeth turning into sharp ones and her eyes more vibrant with angry.

Two against one wasn’t anything new to Nicole. Working for the Black Badge she dealt with a lot of enemies trying to get the upper hand on her. The thing that was new was two werewolves against one werewolf, and though she was experience with a lot of things, people that matching her in her strength was new.

Blocking the first coming punch from Pete was easy, too easy if she thought about and kicking him to the ground was too easy of a shot to follow up on. She looked around for Kyle, already seeing him going towards Waverly who was almost at the stairs. She pulled out her gun that she kept with her taking her aim in the back of the knee cap and shooting him, a painful scream coming from him. Nicole turned around about to aim her gun at Pete but was meet with a fist to the face instead and knocking her off balance and onto the ground the gun flying somewhere in the mix of chaos.

Feeling a pull on her right shoulder, her next move was already in her head as her left fist was aimed right to the face, knocking Pete back a couple of feet. Nicole took her jacket off as she stood up, her angry and energy flowing through her. By the time Pete was ready to throw a punch back Nicole was already in his face, pulling him up by his collar his feet coming off the ground and slamming him into the ground.

 _Fuck._ Pete let out, trying to catch his breath with that blow from the redhead. _She’s a lot stronger than we both thought._

He glanced over to where his brother was just in time to see him pulling the bullet out from the back of his knee and getting up from the ground, Waverly already halfway up the stairs.

_Just keep her busy a little while longer. We almost have her._

A smile appeared on his face, only for it to get hit off from a fist to his face once again. Nicole pulled her fist back once more, hoping to knock him out in the process, but it was caught before she could land the punch, and he reached up grabbing her collar pulling her in for a head bud causing her to fall to the side.

Pete picked himself up, his wounds on his face healing slowly, but healing no less. He let out a sickening laugh as Nicole stood up ready to attack once again. “What are you laughing at?”

Pete pointed behind her, Nicole taking a quickly glance only to be meet with an end of a gun to the side of her head. Most likely her gun, the one she dropped at some point along the fight. “The fact that you might be strong, but it’s obvious you still know nothing of who you are, and what you can do.” He gave one swift kick to Nicole’s stomach, her breath escaping her lungs.

Kyle appeared next to him with the same sickening smile that his brother was holding. He bend down taking her chin into his hands. “No wonder you didn’t respond.” He said laughing. “You actually found nothing out.”

He looked up at his brother who also shaking with laugh, and looked back down at Nicole her bloody spit meeting his face. His smile that was once there vanished, and he used the hand that was holding up Nicole’s head to wipe the blood away. “Big mistake.” He said getting up, Nicole’s head hanging, and her eyes meeting the ground she was trying to pick herself up off.

He gave his own swift kick into her side, the force so hard to flip onto her back. She looked over where her apartment building was at, Waverly nowhere in sight, a small smile on her face as the thought of Waverly being safe crossed her mind.

“What are you smiling about?” Kyle asked as he pointed the gun at her knee cap.

“Alright that’s enough.”

Everyone turned to the voice, Wynonna on top of the stair case with her Peacemaker out and aimed between the two werewolves with the red eyes. “I suggest you back the hell up right now if you know what’s good for you.”

Kyle looked up at her, a smile coming back on his face and soon laugher leaving his mouth. He tapped the back of his hand against his brother’s chest. “She thinks she can shot us with that thing.” Pete joined in with the laugh, but Wynonna still kept her gun pointed at them. “I hate to break some bad news to you, but that gun, won’t work against us.” He said, noticing that it wasn’t lighting up as it would for a revenant.

“It’s a good thing it’s not my gun you should be worried about.” She told them with a sly smile on her lips.

Not a moment later there was two cocking sounds heard, and both Pete and Kyle felt a gun pointed to the back of their heads. “I suggest you stop pointing that gun at my friend.” Doc let out angrily, his gun pointing at Kyle.

Kyle let out another laugh. “Unless you got silver bullets in yours, I don’t think you have room to give any type of orders.”

“Who said I don’t.” Doc was a gambling now, and everyone knew that, the question on everyone’s mind now: Was Kyle one too?

He stood there for a moment, glancing over at his brother, their eyes meeting a silent communication between that everyone but Nicole seem to have missed. Kyle pull the gun back, grabbing it onto the ground.

“Alright fine.” His hands were up in a showing that he was giving up on the fight, but not without one last move.

In one quick motion he ducked his head down, took a step back and his elbow meet the bottom of Doc’s jaw, knocking him back on the ground with more than just confusion. His next move was his first meeting Xavier’s jaw, knocking him to the ground as well allowing his brother to escape as well with him. Both of them out of sight just as quickly as they came into sight.

“Shit.” Doc let out, holding the bottom of his jaw in pain as he rolled around on the floor.

“Honestly, fuck werewolf strength.” Xavier let out holding his own jaw surprised it wasn’t dislocated.

A soft chuck was heard next to them Nicole holding her side as she stayed laying on her back. “Now come on.” She said and looked over at her best friends. “That werewolf strength it the only thing keeping me alive.”

All three looked at each other, busting into laugher as they picked themselves off from the floor. Nicole’s wounds healing fast and she left her ribs hurting a bit as they tried to heal themselves along the way. “Nice to know you can sense when I’m in trouble.”

“Actually.” Doc started putting his gun back in his holder, and handing back Nicole’s gun. “Waverly was the one who called us.” He adjusted himself as he looked over at Xavier, who nodded his head in agreement.

“When?”

Nicole felt like there was no time between when Kyle and Pete came out and the fighting started that she could have made that call.

“Before she came out to talk to you.” Doc answered, Nicole scanning the ground for her hat.

“Here.” Wynonna said, the hat coming into view, and Nicole took with a smile on her face as she placed it on top of her head. “Good thinking too, or who knows how that was going to happen.” She looked over at Nicole, her face turning to only scrapes and bruises now. “You look fine, I’m a little more worried about the other two.”

Wynonna took a look at Xavier, a faint looking buries already forming, and moved to check out Doc’s minor injury. “We better put ice on both of you before it gets any worse.”

“Make that three.” Nicole let out, her hand never moving off from her rib. “Or at least a place where I can sit for the moment.” All three followed Wynonna up the stairs, Nicole having a tougher time climbing them. “It Waverly alright?”

“Yeah.” Wynonna answered reaching the top of the stairs and waited for Nicole as the other two men entered. “She’s waiting with Nedley.”

Nicole nodded her head, finally reaching the last stair. More than ever she wish was on the bottom floor as the pain on her side flared up. “We need more information on what I am Wynonna.” She said before she entered her apartment.

 “We’ll find it.” She told her, her voice sounding so convincing, but Nicole wasn’t sure if she believed her on that. Wynonna wasn’t sure if she even believed herself either. “You need to rest first. Heal up, and after that we’ll start hitting this harder now that we are all on the same page.”

“Guys.” Doc came out, something in his face startling the both of them. “We have a problem.”

“We can’t get one fuckin’ break, can we?” Wynonna let out and turned to look over at the old cowboy.

“Waverly is gone.” Doc said his eyes with realization of what is about to happen next. “And so is Nedley.”

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Waverly was trying hard to loosen the grip that was holding her, but nothing seem to work. She would have screamed if not for the tape that was on her mouth, and she would have observed her surrounds if not for the black cloth bag over her head. She once again wiggled in her captor’s arms trying to see if anything would work. She hit her tied hands on their back trying to do anything to have them drop her so she can run, but it was like they were made out of steel.

She doesn’t remember much, just running into the apartment telling Wynonna that Nicole needed help and fast. That Pete and Kyle were out there doing who knows what to her. Wynonna moved quickly, pulling her Peacemaker out ready to shoot them the moment she stepped out of the apartment. Waverly was about to follow when something covered her mouth and nose, and she blacked out before she could even let out a scream.

Now here she was, being carried by who knows who, and being taken to who knows where.

“I can’t believe that actually worked.”

Waverly stopped her movements, recognizing the voice already.

“Of course it worked.” She definitely knew that voice. “I told you it would work.”

She was thrown onto the ground, a sharp pain going up and down her arm to her shoulder. “Hey.” An angry voice let out, almost like a wolf growl, but worse to the ears. “You throw her like that again,” The voice becoming disorient in the middle. “And you won’t like the end result of what happens to you.”

“Be lucky I even brought her at all.” Her small cry went quiet, as the third voice hit her ears. “This plan won’t have worked without me.”

_No way._

Someone puffed out some air, most likely someone trying to act tough, and Waverly had a good idea on who it was. “You’re right.” The voice returning back to normal. “This plan couldn’t have worked without you.”

She heard footsteps walking towards her, and despite the arm she tried to ignore it and tried to move back. Waverly found that hard to do with her hands tied together, and not being able to see.

“Hey, it’s okay.” The voice was closer, and a soft hand landed on her shoulder, stopping her in place. “We’re going to hurt you.”

_Bullshit._

The bag was taken off her head in one quick motion, and the light that surrounded her blinded her causing her to squint and blink a few times before her sight came back. She wished however that she had lost her sight in that moment, when her eyes were meet with Bobo De La Ray’s eyes. She dared to take a glance past him to see Randy Nedley standing there, his once blue werewolf eyes red now, and over at the other side of the room was the York brothers.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Nicole was pacing up and down her living room. “God damnit.” She let out again in anger. Her fist hitting the wall in front of her easily breaking through. That was the fourth one in an hour, and Xavier didn’t seem too pleased about.

“Haught, sit.” Xavier ordered, his tone of voice serious even with him holding an ice pack to his face.

“Sit?” Nicole said, she wasn’t holding her side anymore, the pain barely there as her ribs were healing. “I’m not some fuckin’ dog Xavier, I’m not just going to sit down and do nothing.”

Xavier stood up quick, ice pack off from his face, and stepping close into Nicole’s personal space. “You know better than that.” He said his voice on edge. “I’m not telling you to sit because you might wolf out any moment now, I’m telling you to sit, because I swear to God if you make another hole in this damn apartment _you_ will paying for it.” He took a step back, ice pack coming back to his cheek. “Now sit down, and try to stay calm. Doc is out there calling who he can to help us.”

Nicole let out a deep breath, and sat down on her couch. “I’m sorry.” She said her leg shaking with anger. “I’m just-“

“I know.” Xavier said calmly now. “Trust me, we all are, and we are doing everything we can to make sure Waverly comes back safe.”

Nicole lean back against the couch. Bring her fingernail to her mouth and biting it. “Don’t do that.” Xavier said, and Nicole looked over at him confused. “That’s gross. You know how much dirt is under your fingernail?”

Nicole rolled her eyes, but removed her fingernail away from her mouth anyways. “I feel like this is my fault.”

“Really, don’t do that.” Xavier said in a more serious manner.

“Come on Xavier, I can’t help it. If I hadn’t come back this would have never happen.” Nicole straighten up in her seat. “Maybe if I never left this wouldn’t have happen.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I have a pretty good idea.”

Xavier let out a sigh, and threw the ice pack next to him, and leaned forward. “You keep blaming yourself for a lot of things since you’ve been back.” Xavier started. “None of this is your fault. You were scared and alone without any type of explanation or answers. You did what any normal sane person would do. Freak out.”

“I don’t-“

“Trust me Nicole.” He looked around the room making sure Wynonna was nowhere to be around. He wasn’t sure on where she went off too, and reminded himself to shoot her a text when he can. “You have it easier than some.”

“Alright.” Doc came back in, his cell phone in hand as he hung up the call. “I just finish talking to Rosita, and she’s heading this way now with her pack.” He put his phone in his pocket.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to involve more people into this?” Nicole asked leaning her head against her fist, her eyes moving back and forth between the two men.

“We need all the help we can get.” Doc said as he took a seat next to Xavier. “With a war on the way, I think the more wolves the better.” He looked over at Xavier who was nodding his head in agreement.

“Besides, we don’t know what the other two wolves are up to and what they are planning.” Xavier said leaning back against the couch.

“Yeah, I get that but, Rosita’s pack?” Her face twisting with confusion as to why out of all the wolf leaders they know, they decided to go with hers.

“Oh.” Doc let out with a chuckle. “I know what this is about.” He looked over at Xavier, who had a confuse look. He looked back at Nicole whose eyes were wide with surprise. Xavier really felt like he was missing something here.

“What is this about?” Xavier asked looking back at Doc.

“Don’t you dare say a damn word.” Nicole pointing a finger at the old cowboy who had a sly smile.

“Whoa there.” Xavier was interested now as he straighten up in his sit. “What is this about?” He said more eagerly now, wanting nothing more but to be in the loop. A little offended that he was even outside of the loop in the first place.    

“Rosita’s pack isn’t so much of a problem as long as one person doesn’t sure up.” Doc explained to Xavier.

It was a slow realization as the wheels in his head were turning, everything slowly clicking at once. “No.” He gasp out and looked back at Nicole.

“It’s not that bad.” Nicole tried to defend herself.

“How bad is not that bad?” Doc couldn’t hold his laugher in any longer, quickly covering his mouth to try and not laugh so loud. Xavier’s eyes went wider as he looked at Doc, and back at Nicole. “How _bad_ is not that bad?” He asked once again.

“I may or may not have slept with Rosita’s second in command before leaving and joining Black Badge.” Nicole let out. “Only a few times though.”

“Oh please.” Doc let out, pushing up himself to the edge of the couch. “Do you know how much begging I had to do out there for Rosita to even agree to come and help?” He pointed at Nicole. “You better be luck that Rosita’s in debt to me or her and her pack won’t have agreed to come.”

“You sly dog you.”

Nicole groaned at the pun Xavier said as she covered her eyes with her hand. “Please stop.”

The door open once again all three eyes turning to see Wynonna coming in and shutting the door. Her hands were full of bags, full of coffee and energy drinks of all sorts. “Time to talk about a plan, and putting that plan into action.”

“Wynonna, what is that?” Xavier asked getting up from his seat to help her nonetheless.

“We need a plan to get Waverly back, and we need one now.” She said moving to the kitchen to set the bags down. “The thing is I just don’t know where we are going to start.”

“We actually got that covered.” Doc said getting up from his spot and moving to the kitchen, Nicole soon following. “I called in some friends of ours to help.”

“Friends?” She looked at Doc, waiting for him to say more but he said nothing else. “That’s all I get?”

“It’s a wolf pack.” Nicole explained coming into view. “An old wolf pack that took me in before I joined Black Badge.”

“Oh.” Wynonna said it as if it was no big deal. “Why didn’t you just say that?” She started to pull everything out of the bag setting it on the counter. “How far are they?”

“Not that far.” Doc spoke this time. “A few hours from here, but with the way Rosita drives, and with how urgent I made it sound they may be here sooner.”

Wynonna shook her head and placed her hands against the counter. “Alright, than we can get started on the plan to try and find Waverly and save her.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this one took a little longer to write, not because it's long (actually this one is quiet short), but more so to the fact that there was a lot of change here and there as I was writing this chapter. But here it finally is, a new chapter I hope all enjoy, and please do tell me what you think of it.
> 
> Also, I do believe I am almost done with this story. I at the beginning of this wasn't sure on how long this was going to be, but now I have a good idea that it may be about fifteen chapters. So! Three more chapters to go! Honestly, I'm going to try my hardest to finish it this month. 
> 
> Anyways onto the story!!!

Waverly was placed in a room with no windows, the only thing that was helping her see was the lap light that they had set up. There was a bed in the room, comfy and seemed new, still she didn’t want to sit on it or lay on it. There were books on the dresser that sat next to the bed, most likely their idea once again for her to be as comfortable as possible. There was no clock on the wall, she wasn’t sure on what time it was or how many days have passed, if any have even passed yet.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she took the small room in, only to jump back towards the bed when the door open behind her. She would have expected Nedley, maybe even Pete or Kyle if they had the chance, but Bobo. She didn’t expect him to come in with a tray of food in his hands.

“It’s best if you keep your strength.” He said with his voice low, and almost warm. “You’ll need it.”

“For what?”

He smiled at her. Waverly knew he wouldn’t answer the question, not yet anyways. Still, it didn’t hurt to try and get as much information as possible. Bobo took a step closer to the youngest Earp as she took a step back until her back hit the dresser that was close to the bed. He set the tray down on the bed with food that looked warm and almost edible.

“You are far too great for this world.” He stated moving his fingers with his words as if he was using them to twist to his will as he spoke. “Far too great.” Waverly once again swallowed the lump that wouldn’t go away. Bobo smiled once again at her, eyes holding so much promise for something else.

He let out a breath. “You should eat.” He said once again breaking the trance, and let his hand fall to his side. “I’m going to need you good and healthy.” He finished with a smile.

“And if I don’t?”

Waverly wasn’t about to eat whatever food they were about to give her. It would have been downright stupid of her to do such a thing, but Bobo didn’t seem too surprised about her rejection of the food. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the tray. “Then starve.” He answered as he left the room, and Waverly heard a click from the door.

Waverly let out a heavy sigh once Bobo left, and placed her hand on her heart. She relaxed where she was leaning against the dresser and looked over at the food that sat on the bed. Her stomach sounding off a growl at the worse time ever for her to try and stand her ground. She ran her hand through her hair, and move to sit on the bed instead.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Bobo stepped back into the room he once came from. Both Kyle and Pete looking at him with bored looks in their eyes, and Nedley was staring at the counter, well more like through the counter and deep in thought.

“Onto the next move?” Pete asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bobo set his hand down onto the counter and looked over at him. “Yes.” He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a sheet of paper. “Here.” He hand it off to Pete grabbing it. He looked at the name and address that was written on it with confusion, and looked back up at Bobo. “Trust me, he will help.”

Pete nodded his head, and stuffed the paper into his pocket. “Let’s go Kyle.” He followed his brother out of the room, waving a bye to anyone who cared.

Bobo looked over to Nedley who seem to keep looking through the counter, deep in thought. “You shouldn’t blame yourself so much.” Bobo started, a sickening smile on his face.

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t.” Nedley said looking over at Bobo with red eyes. “If anything, this was a long time coming.” His red eyes vanished as his brown ones came back, and Bobo smiled over at him.

A laugh left his mouth, and Bobo shook his head. “You are a crazy man Nedley.” He said walking over to a cabinet and pulling out two glasses. “A crazy man indeed.” He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured himself and Nedley a cup. “Would you like one?”

Nedley looked at him, his eyes not red, but dangerous and Bobo looked at him as if he was being playful. He pushed the glass over only for the much older man to catch it before it fell off the counter. Bobo laughed as he brought the cup to his lips and took a long drink from the whiskey that was in it. “Tell me Randy.” The glare was back, which would have caused most people to flinch and rethink of what was said or about to be said, but not Bobo. He pushed forward as if nothing happen. “What is the deal between you and the Haught family now? Or is the Earp family you have problems with?”

He didn’t mean to let it out, but the growl that passed his lips surprised Bobo. His eyebrows shooting straight up. He placed his glass down and poured more of the whiskey. “Too much of a touché subject?”

“Do you ever stop talking Robert?” Nedley finally spoke looking back at him while picking up his own glass and gulping down his whole drink. “Or do you make it a mission to try and annoy me with your questions?”

Bobo let out laugh almost chocking on his drink. “There you are.” He put his glass down. “I was wondering if you can actually speak or if I had to teach you.” Another growl that Bobo let roll off from him. “Don’t get your panties in a twist.” The smirk on his lips was still there. “You don’t have to tell me.” He placed his hand to his chest in a mocking manner. “Good luck though with explaining this all to your daughter.”

The movement was fast, the glass shattering against the ground from the force of pushing it off. The wooden stool he sat on falling onto the floor, but not broken, and Bobo’s face was inches away from Nedley’s that he can see the sharp fangs of his teeth. His eye a violent red that shook Bobo Del Rey’s core so hard that anything that was a joke and playful vanished within’ seconds. “You say one more fuckin’ thing, and that will be the last thing you will ever say.” He said his hold getting tighter. “You may have a deal with the York boys, but you do not have one with me.” He push Bobo away from him, his back hitting the wall, causing bottles and glass to fall. “Do yourself a favor and clean yourself up.” He straighten himself out, watching were he stepped and was heading for the door. “And try to remember, not everyone wants to be in your mess.” He exit the place leaving Bobo on the ground.

The door shut the moment Bobo stood up and popped his neck. He rubbed his shoulder and a smirk was on his lips. “Touché subject indeed.”

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Pete looked down at the paper once again and stuffed it back into his pocket. He looked over at Kyle who had his sunglasses off and staring at the house in confusion. “Are you sure this is it?” He asked and glanced over at Pete.

“It is.” Pete answered and started to walk towards the house.

It was off putting where the house was placed, which was in town and in a suburban neighborhood. It was almost as if it came out of a movie and placed smacked down with the perfect white fence, and the house where the flower pots sat on the window sill. Even the grass was neatly cut, and nothing out of place as Kyle followed Pete to the door that Bobo set them to.

“Something doesn’t feel right about this Pete.”

“You worry too much brother.” He said as he knocked on the door.

They wanted for a moment until the door was finally answered by a rather tall man. His button up black and freshly pressed. He’s slack pants held up by a black belt, and his hair swept back by some type of hair product.

“May I help you?”

“Bobo sent us.” Pete answered putting his hands into his pockets as he looked up at the other man.

A clear realization ran across the other man’s face, and smile took his lips. “You’re the York brothers?” He asked, not waiting for an answer as he moved out of the way to allow them to enter into the house. “Please, come in.”

“We understand you can help us” Kyle said as the door closed, and heard a laugh coming from the other man. Kyle turned around. “Something funny?”

The laugher died down, but there was still a smirk on his face. “You have trust issues don’t you?” He waved his hand at him as he walked past him, not bothering to wait for his answers. “For someone who came here for help, you surly don’t know how to show respect.”

“And how can you help us?” Kyle asked as he took the man in. He didn’t get a scent off from him, the confusion setting in his gut as he tried to figure out if he was human or not. The question stayed in the back of his mind as he followed Pete through the house.

The man looked over at him, smirk still in place. “Don’t you want to be stronger than Nicole Haught?” He asked his eyes turning white, and the expression that the York brothers gave was rather worth the wait. He laughed at both of them, his smile big on his face almost like the Cheshire cat from _Alice and Wonderland_ , and his eyes went back to a brown.  His smiled, playful and without threat, as he nodded his head. “Tell me Pete. How much do you know about your kind?” He waited for him to answer, and nothing came out.

Pete looked at him confused looking over at his brother. “How do you who I am?”

The man rolled his eyes on the oldest, his smile falling just a little. “Help from Bobo.” He explained. “Now, come on. Answer the question” He told him playfully. “You’ve been a wolf for what? Hundreds or thousands of years?” Still there was nothing, Pete just stood there, and Perry rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to prove a point here, and you are making it very hard to do so.” He said walking into the kitchen.

“What point is that?” Kyle asked.

“Wrong type of question, but at least we are starting somewhere.” He said pulling out some coffee cups. “Coffee?” Both Pete and Kyle nodded their heads, and took a seat on the stools that were set with the island that was set in the middle of the kitchen.

“My point is that, there is a world out there past what is beyond this small town.” He started as he poured the coffee. “More type of supernatural things than just werewolves and revenants.” He passed the cup over to Pete than to Kyle. “Along with that, there are different type threats to us as well, more so than Nicole Haught, she is just one. If you think all you have to worry about is her and the Earps.” He laugh and shook his head. “Then you live in a rather small world.”

Kyle looked over to Pete, who only sat there with a confused look on his face. “Why did Bobo send us here?” Kyle ask as if the other man wasn’t in the room.

The curious expression on his face was seen by the brothers, and the man crossed his arms over his chest. “Interesting.”  He said as he studied the York brothers. “You have no idea what I am.”

“I didn’t even know you were a wolf.” Pete answered honestly. “I wasn’t even sure, but then you changed your eye color, and that was all we really needed.”

He laughed at that. Maybe a little too hard at the responds he got from Pete, but after a while he came back to his senses. “We are on the rare side to find, do you know why?” Neither one answer not sure if they should take a guess on it or not. “We normally don’t like being around others.”

“So a lone wolf?” Pete asked to clarify his explanation.

“Bingo.” He snapped his fingers and pointed at him. “The reason we are such a rare fine, it’s because you as wolves need a pack to survive, rather it be four or ten people, you need something and someone. Fighting alone, it’s hard and troublesome.”   

“How were you able to survive then?”

“Again.” He let out a sigh. “Wrong type of questions.” He face palm and let it run down the length of his face until his hand rest on his chin. “Look, we aren’t here to talk about me, and what I need or what I’ve been through. We are here to talk about you and what you need.”

“And what is it that we need?”

“There you go, now those are the questions I like to hear.” He said with a sly smile of his own as he walked over to the oldest brother.

He stood in front of Pete putting his hand on his shoulder. “From what I understand, you would like to start a power, correct?” Pete stared into his eyes, lost but with realization on his face as he nodded his head. “In order to have this power, this strength you desire, it’s going to cost you. What are you willing to pay?”

“Anything.” He said as a whisper. His eyes still locked on to the other man’s now white eyes.

The kitchen turned into a cold chill that Pete didn’t feel, but his brother Kyle did. Still he watched on with amazement to see what will happen next. The man brought his mouth to Pete’s ear, and whispered. “How about your soul?”

The question brought Kyle out of the trance and he shook his head. “Wait.” He said in confusion, about ready to get up. “You can’t take his soul.”

White eyes looked up striking fear into Kyle as he quickly stopped his thoughts and movements. “Why is that young Kyle?” His sharp fangs were showing now, daring Kyle to say something, anything at all. The man with the white eyes was hoping for it.

“He won’t be a human anymore if he does it.” He answered forward. “He won’t even-“

“What? Have limitations?” He finish off. “Have to worry about concern or doubt?” He voice was full of sick pleasure, as if staring at Kyle and making him uncomfortable in his seat was his favorite pass time. As if this situation was a game he loved to play and win at it. “Tell me Kyle, won’t you like to be stronger too?” He ask pulling slightly away from Pete, his hand still on his shoulder. “Wouldn’t you love to stop living under your brother’s shadow? I can give you that, you know.” His sly smile on his face.

“No.” Kyle answered with confusion. “My brother and I, we’re a team.”

The man laughed at him, and shook his head. “You wanna bet?” Kyle didn’t say anything, he just sat there biting his bottom lip as he watch and waited to see what will happen next. “How about we do just that? How about we do make a bet. Both your souls, if your brother agrees with your statement.”

“Fine.” Kyle answered, because he knew his brother. He knew what they were to each other. They were the only family they have, and Kyle couldn’t lose him over this, because he knew what his brother will say.

“Pe _r_ fect.” He said letting the “R” roll out on his tongue. “Tell me Pete.” He started, his mouth back to his ear, as his white eyes looked up at Kyle. “What do you think about your brother Kyle?”

“Kyle?” Pete asked with slight confusion, and paused as he though the name over in his mind. “My brother?”

“Yes.”

“Kyle, he means will.”

“But?”

“But he’s not all there, not all the time.” Pete answered. “He helps when he can, but most of the time I feel like he gets in the way.”

“Does he now?” His white eyes never shifted away from Kyle as he listen to what his brother was saying.

“Yeah, he’s never two steps ahead, always two steps behind.” Pete started to explain. “More into the shadows if anything. Most of the time I think it’s best to keep him out of situations of what the plans are.”

The man slowly stood straight up with a proud smile. “Interesting, isn’t it?” He asked. “How much you actually don’t know your own family.”

He placed a hand on Pete’s chest and twist, a sick scream coming out from the man on the stool. He pulled his hand back to have a red like orb in his hand slightly floating in his palm. Pete fell over onto the island like a ragdoll, and the man walked over to Kyle who only just stared into his eyes with fear.

Kyle wanted to run. He wanted to hop off the bar stool, and fight and stop whatever the man was about to do, but he couldn’t move. He tried to tell his body to move, to do something, but nothing was happening. It was as if he was frozen, watching as his own brother’s soul was taken out of him. “Do you wanna know how I survived by myself for all this time?” He asked as he placed his empty hand on Kyle’s shoulder, already feeling where his soul was at. “It’s because I’m not actually a wolf.” He said with a playful smile as kept his made eye contact with him, and caused his eyes to change, not color, but size. Replaced them with eyes that were slit like a cat would have. “If you haven’t already figured it out by now.” He said as he placed his hand over Kyle’s chest, and twisted.

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

There was a firm knock on the door, and answered quickly by the same man. His smile playful and his eyes white. “Bobo.” He said moving out of the way to allow him to come in. “Please, come in.”

“Sounds like someone had fun.” Bobo replied with a smile as he walked into the house, and scan the place, already seeing one of the bodies in the kitchen. “Seems like a lot of fun.” He said glancing over at the man.

“Oh please.” He waved his hand at him, and shut the door. “They were so easy to put against each other. Too gullible for their own good.”

Bobo chuckled at his statement and walked into the kitchen and saw both the York brothers in his sight. Pete was over the island counter like a ragdoll still, and Kyle was on the floor as if he was knocked out by some hard party. It looked like neither one of them were breathing at the first look, but if one was to look closer you can see their chest move just barely.

He smiled over at the man. “Do you have what I asked for Perry?”

Perry put his hands into his perfect pressed slacks and walked over to the other man. “Tell me Bobo, why does a revenant need not only one werewolf soul, but two?” There was a playful sound in his voice as if the whole situation was a joke to him. He walked quietly around Bobo that if the other man wasn’t looking at him, he won’t even know Perry was moving.

“You know that wasn’t part of the deal.” He said calmly as he watch him move.

There was a mock pout on his face. “You aren’t fun anymore Mr. Del Rey.” He let out a sigh and turn around where two jars sat. Both had a small spinning inside of itself orb floating a little in its spot. “Placement?”  

“Can’t I do that myself?”

Perry laughed and turned around. “If it were a normal soul, yes.” He slowly walked to Bobo until he stood right in front of him. ”Supernatural, those are much harder to do.” He smiled up at him with a raised eyebrow. “So I’ll ask again, where is the placement?”

Bobo smiled back and nodded his head. “Please, do send one to Waverly Earp.”

Perry’s eyebrows raised up to his hairline with surprise. “Waverly Earp.” He repeated with a devilish sound to his voice. “Why her?” He asked reaching his hand out to touch for Bobo.

Bobo took a step back, and held a sly smile on his face. “I know your type.” He said his eyes still looking into Perry. “Always want answers, always making deals, always asking your own specific questions.” He laughed a little. “Just put Pete’s soul into Waverly Earp. He has more hate to give”

“Every well.” He answered him, and turned around to do just that. He open the jar top, carefully taking the soul out and whispered to it send it off to its new owner. “And the second one?” Perry turned slightly to glance over his shoulder.

“Take that as payment.” Bobo answered him as he turned around to leave. “Don’t eat it all at once.” He told him.

“And the York brothers?” Perry ask with a slight curious expression.

He paused and looked over at the brothers. Bobo shrugged his shoulders and turn back to leave once again. “I’ll come back for them once they are up.” He answered. “I’m going to still need them.”

Perry leaned against the counter. “What for?” He tired once again.

“A war.” He answered as he kept walking towards the door.

“Oh!” He said with excitement in his voice and face, and turned full around. “What a fun game to play.” His eye white came back with the slit eyes to match. “Please, do let me know if you need any more help.” He said with a sly smile.

Bobo laughed, and gave him a wave goodbye and he exit out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also one more thing, I am planning to work on some new other stories that I have here on my computer along with this story to finish up, and though I do read through my work at times I don't, and at other times I'm just to lazy to not do it, and I just post. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I need a beta, and if anyone would like to help my on other journey with not only this work, but other work as well, please let me know we can talk about. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you have a lovely read.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone once again. Or... SURPRISE!   
> Yes, I am back, and I am so, so, so sorry about leaving this story for so long, cause I know a whole lot of you want to know: What's going to happen next? And guess what! You are about to find out. I was going to start uploading chapters once I was complete done with the story, but I got really excited, and so I am uploading this one to inform you of my plan. 
> 
> So we all know when the new season of Wynonna Earp is coming out, last I heard July 20th, I believe, and if not I know it's in July. My plan is to finish this story before season 3 comes out, and I do only have a short ways to go. Maybe a two or three more chapters. On top of that, I edit through this story and it's chapters, and I am deeply sorry about every mistake and error that was in those chapters. I will be fixing that rather quickly, and re-uploading those as well. 
> 
> Not going to lie, I was about to give up on this story, but I read through these comments, and was reminded about how many people really do enjoy this story. Which I am so grateful for, and I wanted to say thank you to the people who stayed with me, and who were patient with me as I went back and forth with this story. I truly got luck with that, so once again thank. 
> 
> Alright ladies and gents, enough, onto the next chapter, and here is to more to come.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_ May 20, 1991 _ **

Carson looked at her skeptically as she filled the symbol on the end of the fence post looking up at the sky. It wasn’t an easy task to do, with Maddie having to crave the symbol in, and then having to try to find sliver. Something that was hard to get a hold of as the years went on.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, his red hair bright against the sun that was shining on it.

Maddie glanced a look over at him with just as much worry in her eyes as well, and kept pouring the hot sliver into the hole. “No.”

“I can do this if you want you know.” He offered once again, but the old cowboy knew what she was going to say. Knew he was going to be given a look of some sort from his wife, but still, he offered his help, and she didn’t seem to mind that.

“Carson.” She started, a name she hasn’t used in such a long time. A name that was supposed to be forgotten, and soon it will be. “You know what my people said.” They moved down the line, filling the other post up with sliver. “You know that I have to do it.”

“You have to be doing this now though?” He asked looking around. He knew no one was near their house, no one supernatural. “In the middle of the day, Mattie?” They promised each other that after today no more Mattie and Carson, for those people do not exists anymore. After they finish up their fence post, making sure the family they were about to start will be protected, they promised each other a new life together and new fresh, start in this world. “While you are almost done with your pregnancy as well. The doctor said you should be on bed rest.” He tried to reason with her. He looked down at her stomach, big and round, holding their child in it.

“Yes, but we both know that we aren’t normal people, and we aren’t sure if our child will be normal either.” She told him, slight annoyance in her voice now. “And we both don’t know what Constance did to you.” She reminded him. “We never saw her again after she healed you, we just know she did something.”

“I know” A somber look took over his face as he remembered that night, and what happen to him. He tried hard to erase as much of that night as he can, still every once and a while a nightmare or two will visit him, and he would remember again.

“We just want to make sure everything is in order if things do happen.” She reassured him with a smile, her annoyance gone already.

“I know.” He said again, this time a little bit happier with the memory of his almost death being pushed to the back of his head once again. “This home will keep them safe.”

Carson nodded his head, and looked past the house into the woods where some of the fence was hidden from them. “I’m going to miss you not being a wolf every month.” He said looking over to her.

Maddie laughed, almost losing her grip on the pot. “Yeah, me too.” She agreed. “It felt good to be normal for that period of time.” She said looking up at him.

Carson bent his head down a bit to place a soft kiss onto his wife’s lips. “I’ll go get the rest of the sliver. It should be ready. Will you be okay?” He didn’t move, not until he knew Maddie was going to be okay without him.

“Wait with me a bit longer. I’m almost done here, and we both can go get that.”

**_ November 20, 2017 _ **

“I think we should move back to Nicole’s house.” Dolls informed them, serious tone of leadership was in his voice, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “After everyone gets here that is.”

“Wait.” Nicole stepped in looking up at him. She was sitting at the table, plans everywhere mixing in with blueprints of the town. “Why?”

“We found something about your house that your parents may have kept from you.” Dolls answered, relaxing his form a bit after glancing over at Wynonna. Her thoughts were elsewhere for a moment, and he didn’t blame her for the most part, but he could see it in her eyes. The fire burning bright to get her sister back. “And I have a feeling you may know something about it.”

Nicole stayed quiet for a moment, leaning back in her chair. “Maybe.” She answered. “What did you find out?”

“Your fence, not a normal fence, right?” He started. “Maybe it’s supposed to protect you inside.” He took a seat at the table, and let out a deep breath. “Lock the fence, and it puts some type of barrier around the house.”

Nicole looked over at him, expressionless and deep in thought. She was having a battle inside herself, rather or not to tell Xavier what she was thinking. Rather or not right now is the right time to say anything about it. She had to, because he was right, and the only way for him to believer her, she had to explain how she knew.

The redhead cleared her throat, and sat up straight in her chair. “Yeah.” She answered looking over at him. “You are right, the fence that surrounds my house is a protection barrier.” She wiped her hands on her jeans and quickly ran a hand through her hair. “I know about this, because I’m the reason my family is dead.”

That statement pulled Wynonna out of her thoughts and had her looking over at Nicole. Xavier’s eyes went wide, his jaw dropping a little as if he was going to say something, but held it back. Nicole was sure, if Doc was with them instead of outside waiting for Rosita to come, he would be confused, wondering how it could have been her fault.

“Care to explain?” Wynonna asked, feeling like she needed to sit down of this.

**_ January 25, 2009 _ **

**_Nicole was going to be late if she didn’t hurry, and she knew if she was late she would have to hear an earful of one Waverly Earp and time management. Not that she ever really mind hearing Waverly talk about anything, she just wanted this night to be special._ **

**_Her phone rang, seeing the name Waves popping up and she answered it. “I’m on my way right now.” She said, tying her shoe, and grabbing her jacket before leaving her room. “Also, hello.” She put in as an afterthought._ **

**_“Are we talking about your on the way or my on the way?” She asked, and Nicole could already hear the smile on her girlfriend’s face. “Cause, if we are late to this movie Nicole Haught, you are in big trouble.”_ **

**_“Wow.” She closed the door to her room, slipping one arm through her jacket sleeve. “Using my full name and everything. This sounds serious, maybe I should hurry.”_ **

**_“Hurry? Where are you?”_ **

**_“Um…” She was looking for her keys downstairs, making sure they weren’t in her pockets._ **

**_“Nicole, don’t forget to lock the gate before going to pick Waverly up.” Her mom told her, handing her the truck keys that Nicole was looking for._ **

**_“Yes ma’am.” She answered, as she walked out of the house._ **

**_“You are still at your house?” Waverly nearly scream. “You know what, why should I be surprised by that?” She said laughing playfully._ **

**_“Hey now.” Nicole started. “I’ll be there if I drive fast enough.” She told her walking to the truck._ **

**_“And will we make it before or after your truck breaks down from your reckless driving?”_ **

**_Nicole started her truck, putting the truck in reverses and back out until she was out of the gate, and placing it in park. “I guess we will have to find out once I get there, huh?” She playful threw back._ **

**_“Not funny Haught.”_ **

**_“Oh, now we are on last name biases, I must be in serious trouble now.” Nicole laughed as she closed the gate, and pulled the chain that was placed on one of the pillars to lock the gate properly._ **

**_“Oh, you are about to find out how much trouble you are in once you come and get me.” Waverly told her, but Nicole can hear the smile in her voice, even if Waverly was probably trying not to._ **

**_The redhead looped the chain around, and placed the lock through the chain, but not full clasping the lock shut, remembering that she had given her spare key to Waverly one day. Nicole knew she needed to get that back soon, and so she put a little note in the back of her head to ask Waverly for the key to the padlock. She let out a deep breath, and walked back to her truck, looking up at the sky. “Why have me wait when you can tell me what I’m heading into?”_ **

**_Wow. Nicole thought as she looked up and saw the night sky bright with stars. The moon is so full tonight. It was true, it was there looking big against the night sky, sitting rightfully so with the rest of the stars._ **

**_“And ruin all the surprises in our relationship.” Waverly said pulling Nicole back to Earth. “I think not.”_ **

**_Nicole laughed, rolling her eyes as she got back into her truck and put the truck in reverse. “Alright, fair enough. Besides, I do like surprises.” She started to back out onto the road, and once on it she put the truck in drive and took off._ **

**_ November 20, 2017 _ **

Xavier was looking at her, his elbows on the table, trying hard to make eye contact with her, but Nicole wouldn’t allow it. She was doing the best she can to avoided the eye contact that they man was searching for. Wynonna was looking at the table, her eyes wide, and Nicole wasn’t sure if it was from shook or realization of everything clicking and the story was all starting to come together for her.

Either way, Wynonna let out a big puff of air, as if she was holding her breath and turn to look at Nicole. The movement startled her, cause the redhead to look over at the brunette. “This isn’t your fault.” Wynonna told her, her eyes soft with understanding, because out of all people, of course Wynonna would understand.

Still, there was a pull, and a strong pull it was that was tugging at her gut that was making her want to throw up as she said her words careful. “It is though.” Nicole let out with her voice sounding like it was about to break, like she was about to break at any moment. “I should have been more careful, I should have locked the gate. If I wasn’t running late that night, or maybe even have picked a different night, maybe they would still be here. Maybe if I wouldn’t have forgotten-”

“No.” Wynonna said, getting up and putting her hand on her shoulder. “Don’t do that to yourself. Don’t throw blame inside yourself, and don’t ask about what ifs or the might haves.” She said making sure Nicole was looking at her as she said this next part. “Take it from someone who really made the biggest mistake of her life, it’s not healthy, and it sure as Hell doesn’t bring them back or make you feel any better the more you cause yourself to feel this way.” She said with a sad smile. “One day, you will realize that you deserve happiness in your life, and your family that you once loss, will be full of happy memories.”

“How long does it take?” There were tears in her eyes now, ready to fall, ready to be let go finally after so long.

Wynonna shrugged. “It’s different for everyone, but you shouldn’t prolong it because you feel like you need to punish herself.” Wynonna told her. “You are a great woman Nicole, who made a mistake not knowing what it would bring, except that part and it will be easier to make one.”

Nicole nodded her head, feeling drops of wetness on her hand. She brought her hand to her face, and felt the tears that were sliding down. The redhead laughed a little at herself, not realizing that somewhere in the middle of all of this she started to cry.

Doc entered the room, and stopped real quickly in his spot as all eyes were on him. “I feel like I just interrupted something really important.” He took a quick glance at everyone. “Should I come back later?”

“No.” Nicole said, wiping the tears away, and taking in a deep breath to collect herself. “What’s up?”

“Right.” He said clearing his throat. “Rosita is here with her pack.” He said looking at his phone. “They’re trying to check in now to a hotel nearby, but seem to be having a little bit of trouble.”

“Tell them not to worry about the hotel, and give them the address to my house.” Nicole told him. “We will meet them there, and they are welcome to stay until this is all over.”

“You got it.” He said as he pressed the call button on his phone and walked back out of the kitchen.

“You sure about this?” Xavier asked, straightening up more in his sit. “I don’t want to put you into any awkward situation.”

Nicole smiled at him briefly and nodded her head. “Yeah.” She answered getting up from her seat. “It’s the best place where we will be safe, and be able to get everything we need down without any threats.”

Xavier nodded his head, and got out of his seat as well. “Alright, let’s start packing some stuff and start heading that way.”

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

The pain that ran through Waverly’s body was unbearable, and the screams that were coming out of her mouth would hunt anyone who heard them. It was unfortunate for her however that one was there to hear them, to help her, to save her.

Her body shook violently as she grip the sheets to the bed, feeling like she was going to rip a hole right through them. Sweat was covering her whole body as she was trying to figure out as to what was going on.

_What is happening to me?_

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying hard to ignore the pain, but the pain was running through her whole body. It feel like it was running through her whole body for hours now, and she wasn’t sure when it was going to stop.

She got up from the bed, walking as fast as he can to the door, tripping over herself as the pain felt worse the more she moved. Finally she made it and she banged her fist to the door.

“Help!” She called out, wishing someone would respond back, hoping someone would hear her. “Help!”

She kept banging against the door with her fist, hard and as loud as she could go. She didn’t care if it was hurting her body more by moving, she just needed to get out.

To get help.

Find someone.

She screamed in pain once again, banging her fist against the door until it broke skin, and she didn’t care. The pain in her hand was nothing compare to what type of pain she was feeling throughout her whole body, she knew she can take that.

Waverly kept going until there her skin cracked open with wounds, and there was a stinging coming from her hand, but she kept going. Kept pushing herself until she was out of the room, and the pain stop.

The cracking sounded off again, and once more Waverly banged her first harder and harder hoping that someone would hear her.

Until finally, the door fell onto the ground, and Waverly landed on top of it, not realizing what was going on. She glanced over to the door hinges seeing them broken, and confusion struck her mind for a moment before a few more shock waves of pain flowed through her body.

She tried her best to get up, but Waverly soon realized that she used most of her strength to knock the door down, and her efforts of trying to get up was pointless as her arms gave out every time.

She heard footsteps somewhere, and she looked up trying to see if there was anyone in the same place she was in. There was no around though, and she took this chance to take in her surrounds, as she saw that she was in some type of bar. A bar stool was on the ground, and behind the bar was broken glass, and she wondered if maybe there was once someone in here after all with her.

Footsteps were heard outside of the place she was in and she looked over to the glass stain window to see a person of a silhouette. They seem to be walking towards the door, at which point the door opened allowing the bright outside light to blind her, and she covered her eyes, trying to adjust to it.

“Please.” She breathed out, as she put her had down, trying to see who it could have been. “Please, help.”

The person stood over her, looking down at her, and Waverly turned onto her back trying to have her vision clear, but all she got was a blurry imagine of who the person maybe. She just knew it was a woman, blonde hair with a long jacket.

“I would.” She spoke, with a curious smile on her face as she stared down at the woman before her. “If Bobo actually went through with it?”

“Went through with what?” She asked, not knowing that was going to be the last sentence she would speak, as the pain that ran through her body finally stopped and exhaustion took over quickly.

Still the older woman who stood over her saw the red in Waverly’s eyes before they finally closed, and a sick smile grew on her face. “So it seems like he did.”

-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-

Rosita stood near the fence looking down at the padlock that was keeping the gate in place, and the surrounding protected. She placed her hand behind her head, and rub the back of her neck, and looked up at the sky. “What a Hell of a time to call us.”

“You can say that again.” Shae said stepping next to her, crossing her arms over her chest. “How do you think they’ll keep eight wolves under control?” She was looking up at the sky with the full moon coming close.

Rosita shrugged her shoulders, and turn to look away from the house. “Most of my concern is on you.” The brunette started walking back to her car, Shae following behind her. “How do you think you’ll hold up once you see Haught?”

Shae shrugged her own shoulders, and lean against the car. “Should be fine.” She answered, hoping her voice didn’t give her away, but she knew Rosita knew her better than that.

The short woman laughed moving to sit next to her. “We didn’t have to take it you know.” She told her. “I could have told Doc no.”

Shae laughed, and looked over at her leader. “You saying no to Doc?” She laughed at her own question. “That’s hard to believe.”

“Hey now.” She push Shae playfully as she laughed as well. “I can say no to Doc anytime I want.” She crossed her arms and looked back at the sky. “But you heard him. He was begging, and how often do we hear him beg the way he did.”

Shae nodded his head in agreement at that.

Still, it was off putting to her that he begged for them to come to Purgatory. That they needed this type of back up, this much help. Whatever is going on, she knew it was big, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared.

“But seriously.” Rosita said once again, a serious tone held in her voice as she looked over at her right hand woman. “Will you be okay?”

Shae stared at the ground, her thoughts running wild. “I have to be. Nicole was right about her leaving the pack and joining the BBD.” Shae answered her, her brown eyes looking over at Rosita, a sad smile placed on her lips. “I couldn’t hold her back from finding the answers she’s been looking for way before she meet me.”

Rosita nodded her head, and looked over at the house that sat in the middle of the land. “Just remember what you talked about with Jeremy and me.” She said with a protective look. “We are too close to the full moon to have any sort of bad angry right now, and you are better than that anyways.”

“I know.”

“Perimeter is all clear Boss.” Eliza said coming back from checking around the fence, Lucado not fair behind her.

“Checked it twice?” Rosita asked, making sure no one was going to take them by surprise, and if they were they will know.

“Yes ma’am.” Eliza informed her. “Lucado and I went in opposite direction to cover more ground, and both came back with the same thing.” She said looking out back at the house. “Everything seems to check out.”

“Good.” Rosita said, pushing herself off the car. “The Gardner Sisters are taking care of food as we speak, so they should be back soon. Just keep watch until they get back or until Haught and her pack shows up.” Eliza nodded moving to stand behind the car where the road trail started.

“Question.” Lucado asked before joining Eliza on the watch. “What is it that we got called down here for?”

“Jeremy is figuring that out right now.” Rosita answered with understanding.

Her team, besides Shae was a bit confused when she explain that they have been called into a situation. Doc didn’t give her much detail as to what was going on, she just knew that he needed their help, which said a lot. They last time Doc’s team needed their help was back in Toronto, and that thought just send shivers down her spine. Rosita was hoping that it was nothing bad. She wasn’t sure if she could handle that if it was going to get that bad again.

“Speaking of which.” Shae turned her head just slightly. “How is information collecting coming along Jeremy?”

Jeremy stuck his head out of the window. “A bit hard, with all the information that is actually being sent my way, but I’m gathering it quickly. Should be an easy brief once I get all the information from all three.”

“How worried should we be?” Eliza asked dropping into the conversation easily.

Jeremy moved from his seat to move his body through the window and sit out of it, allowing his arms to rest on the hood of the car. His cell phone was in his hands as pictures were being sent his way. Text messages of what has happen since Xavier got here. Text messages of what happen since Nicole and Doc got there, and information about the Ghost River Tangle, the werewolves that took over this place, and Nicole Haught’s house.

Jeremy swallowed the lump in his throat as he kept reading more and more of the information that was being sent his way. His mind racing, his eyes moving every second. “Jeremy.” Eliza called again, turning around a bit. “Should we be worry?”

Jeremy put his phone down, running a hand through his hair, allowing the information to absorb in as he allowed his brain to start piecing everything together as if it was a giant puzzle. When he finally picked his head up, he looked around to have every pair of eyes on him.

“This is big guys.” He said finally answering the question.

“How big are we talking about?” Rosita asked taking a step closer.

Jeremy looked over at her, his eyes staring straight into her eyes, and a scared look crossed his face for just a moment, then quickly vanished, but Rosita saw it. Jeremey knew that when his boss took another step closer, and asked with a stern voice. “How serious was this call Jeremy?”

Headlights came into view and two cars pulled into the driveway. Once again every pair of eyes looked in that direction, all of them turning to the color blue, allowing themselves to be ready just in case.

The cars parked where they were out, and the door open and Doc Holliday stepped out with the biggest smile on his face. “Now is that anyways to greet an old friend?” He closed the door behind him, and walked in front of the car all Rosita’s pack turning their eye color back to their normal color.

“That depends on what the old friend has dragged us into this time.” Rosita answered walking up to the old cowboy and standing in front of him.

“I shall assure you Ms. Bustillos you will find all the answers you need once we get inside.”

“Hate to give you this bad news, but it seems like we are locked out.” She told him. “Unless one of yours has the key to the padlock?”

“Actually…”

“I do.” Nicole answered moving out from the shadows, and standing next to Doc. “Once we are inside the gate it will be a better time to talk, right now however, we should move inside.” She said smiling over at Rosita.

“Nicole.” She said with a warm smile, and greeted her with a hug. “Nice to see you again.”

“Let’s hope you still feel that way once we explain everything.” She moved past Rosita, and over where the gate was at. Over to where Shae was at.

“Now, how come I didn’t get a proper greeting like that?” Doc asked taking his hat off. Rosita smiled up at him, rolling her eyes at him, and came up at him pulling him in for a kiss, and Doc couldn’t help but smile into it.

“Nicole.”

“Shae.”

The redhead swallowed the thick lump, and started playing with the keys in her hands. “You look good.” Nicole let out, and moved to unlock the padlock.

“Yeah, so do you.” She said following her to the gate. “You know, I’ve been thinking of what I was going to say to you when I saw you again. If I ever saw you again.”

Nicole laughed, and looked over at her, moving the chain out of the way. “I can only imagine you cursing me out and kicking my ass.”

Shae chuckled a little at that, and followed her inside the fenced property. “It came really close to that, but Rosita and Jeremy talked me out of that, and well I got to thinking.”

“Yeah?”

“Hey, Nicole!” Rosita called out before moving her car into the property. “Two of my wolves went to go get food, mind if we wait for them?” She asked still standing near Doc.

“We can wait from the inside the gated fence.” She answered, and Rosita agreed to that.

“We should talk.” Shae said. “Maybe after everything is done, but I think it’s a long time over due to get things cleared and out in the open.”

“Yeah, I think you are right about that.” She agreed and closed the gate up once everyone’s vehicle was inside.  


End file.
